


Mickey is free

by Tanith_so_so



Series: Mickey and Ian [1]
Category: gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Shameless, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 51,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanith_so_so/pseuds/Tanith_so_so
Summary: Mickey has been released after a year in prison. He wants an uncomplicated life so plans to stay clear of the Gallaghers - however life has other ideas.





	1. Beginings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first for me so sorry in advance.  
> I was devastated by how shameless ended Mickeys story line, and until we see him in 710 I'm going to make up my own shit.

**Mickey** disconnected the call with Svet and took the last drag on his cigarette before climbing out of his brothers car. It was only early morning but he'd been driving all night to make sure he was back in Southside by sunrise and knew before he could deal with Svet’s shit he needed to get some shut eye.

He had been released for over a month and this was the first time he had been back home. The house hadn't changed on the outside or inside, his brothers must have decided the junk on the lawn didn't need to be cleared and the dishes in the sink didn't need washing. Mickey moved to his room and noticed his cardboard sign meant to deter Mandy from his room still hung there and as he looked around the room he realised it was exactly as he left it. Posters on the wall, bed sheets all messy from the last time he had slept in it then his eyes stopped at a photo of Ian he had stuck to his wall. Sighing he went over and pulled it off and studied the photo of the boy he had loved. Mickey felt tears well up in his eyes, ooked up towards the ceiling berating himself for being a pussy.

  
“Fucking Ian Gallagher”, he muttered tossing the photo on the floor.

Removing his clothing Mickey crawled into bed, closed his eyes and willed himself to stop thinking about Ian and how much he had loved him.

xxx

Mickey woke up to an annoying voice calling his name. His wife – fake wife he amended to himself.

  
“Mickey get up, you have things to do. You promise”, Svet said as she threw clothes at him.

  
Mickey sat up, “Bitch, don't tell me what to do. Get out of my room and make me some coffee”. 

He watched as she rolled her eyes and left his room and looked out his window and judging by the darkness he had slept quite a bit. Pulling on his clothes he questioned his return to Southside and wondered if he was insane. He had made a deal with Svet that if she managed to get him out of prison then he would owe her one. Out a month and it seemed she was collecting.

Mickey stared at Svet from across the kitchen table he wondered what this women couldn't do if she put her mind to it. She visited Sammy and persuaded her to recant the events of Mickey drugging, locking her in the moving crate and in return he would recant any crazy women ever running down the street with a gun aimed at him. It took a few months of police bullshit but with both victims / criminals swearing nothing happened there was no choice but to let Sammy and himself free. With all the money Svet collected from his inside job there was enough to bribe Sammy to never return to Southside. Mickey had been clear to Svet that he wanted her to tell Sammy if she returned to Southside or that if she had tried to mess with Ian again he would bury her six feet in the ground beside her Chubby Chuck. Svet had recorded the conversation between her and Sammy on her phone and played it back to him. He had to hold himself back from actual laughter because she also brought up a photo on her phone she had taken of Sammy, two red hand prints on each of her cheeks and what looked like the beginning of a black eye. Even he had to admit that Svet was badass.

His brothers moved to Chicago to be closer to their sister Mandy so when he was released he went there to be with them. Besides Svet, Sammy and his siblings no one knew he had been released. Iggy had done well and his siblings all seemed to be staying out of trouble despite ripping off the general public by stealing their electrical appliances and selling them for a little profit.

“You must kill my husband” Svet said her Russian accent still noticeable but not as strong as he remembered.

  
Mickey raised his eyebrow, “I just got out of prison and I don’t fancy going back. Besides you married him, you do it”.

Mickey watched her knowing she was strategising, he was now use to her scheming ways. If she could manage to persuade you that going to prison for 15 years was a good way to make some money then he was sure given 5 more minutes she could have him think he had wings and could fly.

“He will take your son and the twins”, she replied. "He will sell them as sex slaves like he do to me!”

 Svet didn't like to lay her cards on the table but she knew she had to do it. This was her sons life and more important than any power battle.

  
“Christ women!”. Mickey stood up and ran his hand through his hair, “Why can't you marry normal men!”.

Mickey lit up a cigarette and gave her a glare.

  
Svet shrugged “In Russia this is normal”.

Mickey laughed at the absurdity of this statement and then groaned realising she was serious. Serious that her husband was bat shit crazy and serious that she wanted him dead.

Mickey sat back down and took a few more drags of his cigarette, he gave her a small nod of agreement and saw her visibly relax. Svelt rarely showed any fear but he had heard it in her voice the first time she called him with the idea to help him get out of prison. He had known she was in trouble and despite not caring about her, she was still the mother of his son and therefore family.

“Where’s Yevgeny” Mickey asked.

  
“He with Kevin, babysitting duty”

With another eyebrow raise from Mickey she explained everything he had missed white being locked away. From her relationship with Kev and V, the Alibi and her husband.

  
“Bring him round tomorrow and some food. Fuckin’ brothers stocked the fridge full of beer. Like that's all I need to survive or something".

  
Svet nodded and got up to leave, when she got to the door she turned to him.

“You go see carrot boy now you out?”

Mickey sighed, he had managed to go 10 minutes of not thinking of Ian and then she had to open her mouth.

  
“No and it's none of your fucking business anyway” he replied.

  
“Good, he no want to see you when you locked up and now he have boyfriend. Very handsome boyfriend named Trevor, they come by the Alibi and have drink. Ian very happy now, not like when he with you. No more acting crazy”.

With that remark she left.

  
"Fuck you!" he swore and threw the full mug of coffee she had made for him at the door she had just close then went to grab a beer from the fridge.


	2. Mothers group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short one, some fluff before things get dicey.

There had been an awkward silence for the last ten minutes and she was sure that if it went in for another she just might admit that her life was quite a candidate for the Jerry springer show. Sitting here wedged between her fake wife who sat on her right and her fake wife's fake ex husband on the left was a possibility that should never had existed. They were all sitting on the two seat sofa in Mickey’s living room because there was no other sofa or arm chair each with a baby on their lap. Finally V had had enough, she thrust the twin on her lap at Mickey and stood up.

“Let’s make this clear, I'm uncomfortable with this whole scene!” she exclaimed with both arms flailing about gesturing between the three of them.

As she watched Mickey try to juggle with the two kids now on his lap she noticed that he blushed at her comment. He was embarrassed to be holding the babies! Over her outburst she watched Mickey juggle the babies as they tried to wriggle out of his grasp. Finally realising he was fighting a loosing battle he let both kids slide to the floor where they could play freely. Svet shrugged and did the same to the twin she had in her arms.

  
“When the fuck did I sign up for the Mother's Day club!” Mickey snapped back at her.

  
She narrowed her eyes at him, both hands on her hip and puffed her chest out.

“It's either come here or dance around the fake father inlaw pretending I hadn't seen Svet ride him like he was a mechanical bull in heat!”

  
Mickey slumped back on the couch and she pressed on.

“Mickey, please tell me you have a plan”

She was afraid Mickey wouldn't be able to do anything which meant she and Svet would have to confide in Kev just how vile a man Yvon was. Kev would have freaked out like he did about snakes and spiders and they would have had to knock him unconscious.

  
“I've got a plan” Mickey shot at her and he swivelled to Svet.

“I want you to write down every shady deal you know he has been in and every one he has double crossed”.

V realised Mickey's plan, Mickey wouldn't kill Yvon, he would find someone who would. On the way over Svet had told her about their deal however she couldn't see Mickey killing anyone. Sure she could picture him breaking every bone in someone's body, see him swing a bat at someone's knees at breakneck speed or beat someone up so bad they were no longer recognisable, but to take a life on purpose. She couldn’t see it. He had been raised by Terry who could have won title of worst father in America. Compare Terry to Frank on his worst day, Frank might just get knighted by the queen of England. Then she remembered Ian, whose life had somehow become entangled with this rough kid from the Southside that use to look like he showered once a week.

She knew from Svet and Fiona the relationship had ended since Mickey was incarcerated but wondered if they had thought about Ian’s feelings when he was bound to find out Mickey was not only out of prison but seem to have no plans on telling anyone else. No friends or family to welcome him home. The mother in her felt a sense of pain for Mickey.

  
“You need a haircut! While Svet writes the list I'll trim your hair and let's get your shaved!” V proclaimed moving to the kitchen to look for a pair of scissors.


	3. Southside, meet Russia's favourite son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter tittle is cluey enough...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had to introduce non-shameless characters in this chapter due to the nature of it. Hope it's not too tedious for everyone. :(

Two hours ago he had been sleeping and was woken up to the sound of someone moving around in his room. After that it was a tackle, some punches a jab in the ribs and he was face down on the floor with someone's knee digging into his spine.

“I think I made a mistake, maybe I should have called first?” was the first line the intruder had said to him.

The man spoke English but it wasn’t normal English, it was the Queen of England English.

“I believe you have Yvon?”

  
Once English released him he was told his name was Nikolas Mikkelson and that he was more than happy to end Yvon’s life if he would be so kind to give him the address. Mickey had then given him a few recommendations on where he could shove certain parts of his anatomy. English was tall, blonde, scary and his smile which Mickey knew was meant to put him at ease only made him grab for his gun.

Moving to the kitchen Mickey realised English had already set up shop. He had his laptop and an old army duffel bag on the table. English had then spent the next half an hour explaining how he was the right person for the job by pointing out that no one else would be coming for the hit because everyone else was worried about being killed. Corrupt Russians have been accidentally falling to their deaths occasionally in the recent years and others just went missing.

Finally English had relented and sat him in front of the laptop showing him the Wikipedia of Nikolas Mikkelson. Mickey had waved that away, it told him nothing but the fact that English was a billionaire who ran a charity organisation was not exactly killer material. English had been amused and tapped a few keys on the laptop and brought up documents about another name.

  
“Sometimes I go by Aleksy Primokov” English explained.

Mickey had the spent the next 30 minutes going through the early life of Aleksy then known as Nikolas, trial transcripts, and his involvement within the branches of the Russian secret service. By the end of it, Mickey felt sick, he couldn't compare the man in front of him to the Aleksy he had just read about. English was dressed in a suit, an expensive suit. Apart from being tall and strong enough to take him down he looked like a fancy lawyer dressed for court.

The Aleksy he had just read about had shot his father at age 17 and been sentenced for years in the gulags.

“Mickey”, the man had said his face solemn as he moved crouch beside where he sat to look him square in the face.

“I was an acquaintance of Yvon’s late father, the stories I could tell you would give you nightmares. But I believe you already have nightmares from your own father”.

English had looked away then looked back at Mickey and for a moment Mickey had thought English was crying but he continued.

“Your father was a homophobe and you wish he had not been, mine had not been but I wished he had been”.

Mickey watched the blonde man straighten and turn his back to him but continued to speak.

“I have learnt our fathers do not shape our destiny and sometimes we should let people in to shoulder our burdens. I am here to help you if you should want it”.

This lead to Mickey sitting in his car with English beside him. They were parked out in front of a hardware store and as it had not been open when they arrived they had broken in and helped themselves. Now armed with all the tools required and a few hours to spare they sat smoking one cigarette after another.

Occasionally English would ask him a stupid question, followed by an even more stupid question and then random comments which Mickey had all ignored.

Do you know this neighbourhood doesn't seem very safe?

The back windows of your car are missing, what do you do when it rains?

Your kitchen table has 3 legs, the fourth looks like a baseball bat. I checked underneath the table, someone nailed it in.

Quite ingenious but the table still isn't even.

Once they were both out of cigarettes Mickey dialled Svet's number. He had been about to give her instructions but she spoke over him.

“Mickey, a man called me last night he had an English accent, said you would be here at 8 in the morning. Everything ready, V and I will have the kids and Kev out of the house by then”.

  
Mickey turned a questioning brow to English who seemed to have heard the conversation and was looking out the car window in each direction.

  
“Be careful Svet” he said and hung up the phone.

“Wanna tell me what the fuck is going in English? Why plan for me to call her if you did so already?”

  
English turned back to him “I didn't call her”.

  
“Then who the fuck did?” Mickey snapped.

English turned back to him with a smirk and Mickeys frustration rose. He was ready to get out of the car and unload a few rounds into English.

  
English raised both hands and shrugged “I'm sure we will find out soon enough”.

  
Mickey swore and started the engine. He drove around aimlessly until it was time, by now it was light and Mickey wished he had gotten a better nights sleep. Nothing could prepare Mickey for what he saw next as they sat parked out front of V’s house.

Svet came out of the house carrying the twins strapped them into the back of the truck, she ran back in bringing out Yev and strapped him in next to the girls. She gave him a small wave and without thinking he waved back. Mickey heard Svet start the engine and turned towards the house once again, V was dragging a near naked Kev down the front steps. He had on boxers and nothing else, well that and a gag ball which looked firmly in place and a pair of handcuffs securing his hands at the front. Kev spotted them in the car and was making jerky movements in what Mickey could only describe as a call for help. Mickey raised his hand and gave a wave and a wink before V shoved him into the back with the kids, slammed he door closed and ran around to the front. A moment later they were gone.

  
English turned to him. “Maybe this neighbourhood is not so bad”.

They entered the house from the front and sat in V’s kitchen after preparing a few necessary items for the job at hand. A moment later they heard Yvon call out in Russian to Svet as he came down the stairs. When he reached the bottom of the stairs Mickey was up and the baseball bat he swung connected to Yvon’s right knee with a sounding whack that brought him to his knees.

  
“Huh, he is limp” he heard English say with glee in his voice.

Mickey grimaced.

Yvon had come out of the shower in only towel, now the towel was on the floor with Yvon which meant he was looking at a naked man with a shattered knee and as English had uselessly pointed out, Yvon’s dick was indeed limp. Mickey could go further and say that his dick looked like it was trying to burrow itself into what foreskin it had left.

  
English pulled out a chair and gestured to Yvon.

“Here”.

When Yvon glared from the floor he watched English turn from the casual mannered man he had been for most of the night to what he assumed was Aleksy.

“I suggest you get up Yvon, you do not want to die lying on the kitchen floor. That would be embarrassing yes?”

Mickey wasn't sure if English meant it as a joke but judging by the coldness in his eyes, it was more of a threat.

  
It took Yvon a few curse words and attempts but he managed to drag himself to the chair and another ten minutes to actually get seated. Mickey winced at the sight,the hit had shattered Yvon's knee and he could actually see bone protruding. Then there was the fact that the man was now covered in sweat from the pain and exertion it too to get seated and he was still very naked.

Mickey picked up the towel and threw it generously over the Yvon's privates then he took out a roll of duck tape and secured Yvon to the chair and a strip over his mouth. He actually wasn't sure what English had planned, he had assumed a gun shot to the chest or a few more rounds with the baseball bat however when he saw English pull out a pair of pliers from his duffel bag he realised that what English had given him to read about Aleksy was the truth or possibly only half of the worst.

“I’m disappointed Yvon, I have had librarians put up more of a fight” he heard English murmur.

“Your dad dealt in slavery of women, but it seems when he died you decided to branch out. Children now Yvon?”

  
Mikey looked to English, he had not known exactly what Yvon had planned with Yev and the twins but what English was implying made him want to throw up. English looked at him sympathetically. 

"Yvon here has set up an Auction for all three babies. Currently the bid is at $200,000.00, I would have shown you the auction site but it is quite …” he seemed to be searching for the right word and looked at Yvon for inspiration “sickening” he finished.

“Fuck this, I'll kill him myself!" 

Mickey drew the gun from his back and aimed it at Yvons chest. Yvon squirmed around in his chair eyes bulging. Mickey looked down and saw that Yvon had pissed himself which took him from anger to disgust.

English waved away Mickey’s gun and stepped closer to Yvon seeming not to care about the urine smell that now filled the kitchen.

“I’m going to start with your teeth, the pain will be excruciating but not enough that you will pass out”.

Mickey watched as English took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves he then proceeded to ripped off the duct tape over Yvon’s lips.

  
“You can turn away if you want” English said to him.

Mickey shook his head, it was actually getting interesting and wondered if this was similar to how dentist actually pulled out teeth. He watched as English cradled Yvon’s head to his chest holding him there as the thrashed and swore. English squeeze both sides of Yvon’s cheeks and saw that it forced Yvon’s mouth open.

  
The front door flew open and slammed shut, Mickey whirled around and had his gun pointed at a man whom looked like he stepped out of a denim add. The man put up both hands in a gesture that was meant to show he came in peace and turned from him to English.

“Nik! Put the pliers down” and then to him, “I’m Ben you must be Mickey”.

Before Mickey knew it he was shaking the newcomers hand like they where long lost friends followed by a hug and the most dazzling smile. Mickey wondered how he had fucking lost his mind without knowing sooner, he lowered his gun and looked over at English who mouthed “sorry” at him.

It dawned on Mickey that Ben had been the one to call Svet with the arrangement for this morning. Before Mickey had more time to asses Ben the man had his gun pulled out from his back, walked over to the couch and returned to the kitchen, raised the cushion that he had picked up along the way to the side of Yvon’s face and pulled the trigger.

  
Despite his life in Southside he had actually never seen a man get shot in the head. It was messy, he watched as Ben drop the cushion onto the floor which they had rolled out plastic on, tucked the gun back into his waistband and pull English into a tight hug.

  
“Seriously Nik! What where you going to do, break his knees, pull out all his teeth, cut off his thumbs and then shoot him in the chest? Just the teeth alone would take you over an hour!” Ben pushed English back and grabbed him by the shoulders shaking him.

“What is wrong with you!” 

  
The next thing made little sense, Ben pulled English back into an embrace and kissed the side of his head and asked “Why are you standing in pee?”.

Once the wall was clean, body wrapped up and in the trunk of Ben’s hired car the three of them all stood in V’s kitchen having tea. He personally was just holding it never drinking tea in his life, but it was pointed out to him that it's what English people to. He watched as Ben pulled out from his denim pocket a small book.

“ You forgot one” he said.

  
English frowned and opened the booklet.

“You’re wrong Benjamin”

When he tried to give the booklet back to Ben and Ben refused

English sighed “Go wait for me in the car”

  
Ben gave Mickey another hug and wished him all the best then he was out the door and he was left with English who was now rummaging through his duffel bag.

  
“I have something for you”

English gestured to a pile of booklets on the kitchen table. He opened one up and realised they were passports. This one had a picture of Iggy and the next of his cousin. There were at least 20, his among them, some faces he didn't recognise, probably a cousin of a cousin. English handed him the passport that Ben had given him. Mickey turned the front cover over. Ian Gallaghers picture stared back at him and he threw it on the table with the others as if it burned his hand.

  
“What the fuck am I gonna do with all these passports?” He asked.

  
English shrugged.

"Take your family and start a new life, you could do anything, be whatever you want".

English gestured to the duffel bag which was now wide open and Mickey could see that it had been stuffed with money. Judging by its weight when he had to lug it in, there was enough to buy all the Milkovich’s a brand new life. 

  
“Oh, and Ben told me to tell you that he has taken care of your father. He should be dead by tomorrow morning”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Nik and not my characters. They are my OPT from a gay fiction series "More heat than the sun" by John Wiltshire.  
> sorry I couldn't do them justice because John just kills it with his skill. I would recommend this series to anyone!
> 
> For those who didn't like this one and are wondering when the other half of Gallavich arrives, it will be in the next chapter. Promise.


	4. Funeral: Milkovich style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well fuck, it's a funeral.

**4 days before funeral**

Mandy: Mickey?  
Mickey: Yeah, Mandy. Dad’s dead.  
Mandy: What?  
Mickey: Dad died. I need you to come back and arrange the fucking funeral. The bitch at the funeral home refuses to help me. Didn't like me telling her that the body didn't need a coffin.  
Mandy: Fuck Mickey  
Mickey: Yeah well he’s dead, what he need a coffin for? Just dump his body in the hole and call it a day, right?  
Mandy: No, fuck he’s really dead?  
Mickey: Yeah, Yeah Mandy. I'm sorry.  
Mandy: Sorry? Shit, fuck that. Fucking bastard, wish he’d died sooner. How’d he die?  
Mickey: Uh, he choked on something.  
Mandy: Huh? Like a chicken wing?  
Mickey: Or something...  
Mandy: You want me to tell the others?  
Mickey: Yeah and bring them back with you. Who’s there with you now?  
Mandy: Joey and Iggy  
Mickey: Put Joey on  
Mandy: Yeah ok. You alright Mickey?  
Mickey: Yeah, fine. Put Joey on will you?  
Mandy: Yeah yeah  
Joey: Heya Mickey, how's Southside  
Mickey: Fan fucking tastic. Listen, I'm going to read out some names let me know which ones would have our backs.

By the time Mickey hung up the phone with Joey he had 18 passports in one pile, 3 in another and one passport alone. 18 according to Joey where ‘A’, 3 where in prison, and last one Mickey promised he would deal with when he wasn’t so sober.

**1 day before funeral**

  
Mandy sat on Ian’s bed blowing on her toe nails which she had painted bright red as he got ready for work. “I said it's fine” she repeated for the tenth time.

“I don’t need you there tomorrow, besides you would have just finished your shift. It's a Milkovich only funeral anyway. Just me and my Bro’s”.

  
He sighed and sat down beside her.

“Your brothers are useless. What's Iggy been up to these days, I don't see any of them trying to steal the neighbourhoods mail anymore”.

  
She laughed and slapped him on the thigh.

“Ha! They haven’t done that gig in a long time. Been all living in the city with me”. She crawled off the bed and bent down kissing his cheek.

“Tell me about Trevor”.

  
Ian smiled at her, “He’s nice. Sociable”.

  
Mandy cringed. If she had a boyfriend and he described her as ‘sociable’ she would probably run him over with her jeep.

  
“So, boring then?” She asked teasingly.

Ian frowned at her and she laughed.

“Nothing wrong with boring, it's probably a nice change for you being crazy and all. I gotta go, family meeting tonight”

She leaned over and kissed him again before heading home.

**D-Day**

  
Despite Mandy telling him she didn't need him there at Terry’s funeral he wanted to make the effort. She had been his best friend and he felt bad that they had not been able to stay in contact as much. She was also the only person who knew about his condition that didn't treat him like he would fall apart any given moment.

He made sure to take his meds and anytime he felt off he went to the clinic to get checked but he knew Lip was still sneaking into the room to count his pills and the rest of the family sat down together to compared his behaviour weekly for any signs of an ‘episode’ .

These days he was so set in a routine it felt off just waking up after only two hours of sleep. At least he had tonight off, he thought as he tied his shoelaces. He had made plans to meet Trevor at a new club that had opened last week and was looking forward to letting loose. As he came down the stairs Lip barrelled into him on the way up.

  
“Hey” he yelled turning around “Did you just get in?”.

  
Lip turned at the top of the stairs grinning down at him.

“Yeah” lip replied.

He watched Lip take in his clothing.

“Where you going, didn't you just get off a shift?”

  
Ian nodded.

“Yeah, but Terry died and his funeral’s today. I thought I’d go and give Mandy some support”.

  
“Really, that fucker dead?” Lip asked as he turned and followed after Ian.

  
“Yeah, I'm not sure what time the funeral is but Mandy said it would be early”

Ian poured himself a cup of coffee and then took his pill.

  
“Ian, early is 8am it's already 11!” Lip replied giving him an incredulous look. “Come I'll go with you, haven’t seen Mandy in a long time”.

Ian looked at him sceptically. Mandy and his brother did not have an easy relationship, he wasn't even sure if Mandy considered him as a friend.

  
“I don't think it's a good idea, she didn't even want me to come”.

Lip ignored his protest and pried the the mug from his fingers and a minute later they were out the door. Because Ian didn't know which cemetery the funeral was at they went to the only one they knew of and not knowing where to actually look for Mandy in the cemetery they wondered around aimlessly. When Ian spotted a bunch of pretty yellow flowers on a grave site, he picked it up and handed it over to Lip.

“Here, give these to Mandy. I think yellow means 'sorry' or something”

  
Lip laughed “What do I have to be sorry for?”

  
Ian held up his hand with all five fingers up.

“Well let's see. She is the reason you got into college”, he ticked off the index finger.

“She actually loved you”, he ticked off the middle finger.

“She ran over that girl Karen for you, now if that’s not love what is?” he ticked off the third finger.

  
Lip cut in before he could get further, "Okay, Okay” and grabbed the flowers off him.

Ian grinned and put his arm around his brothers shoulder dragging him on in search of Mandy and the funeral.

  
“Holy shit!” Lip exclaimed.

Ian looked up and straight ahead then froze.

“Isn’t that Mickey? Fuck, is he taking a piss?”

  
Ian didn't hear Lip, the blood was rushing through his ears and he couldn't even think. Nothing made sense, Mickey was in prison but he saw Mickey across the lawn. He removed his arm from around Lips’ neck and moved towards the funeral.

  
"Ian, maybe this was a bad idea"

Lip grabbed his arm stopping him from progressing further. Ian shrugged off Lips hold and broke into a run across the lawn.

All he could think of was that Mickey was meant to be in prison, not here joking around with his brothers as the rest of them pissed on what must be Terry's coffin.

  
He was only a few feet away when Mickey looked his way. He saw Mickeys eyes widen and stopped mid stride when he Mickey pull out a gun and aimed it at him.

  
“Take another step Gallagher and I'll fucking shoot” Mickey yelled.

  
Ian looked around, they were in broad daylight and there was at least a dozen other people around visiting various graves. He could now hear Lip and Mandy both telling him to stop but he couldn't. It was as if his legs had a mind of their own and he took a few more steps his eyes returning to Mickey. He flinched when the shots rang out. Mickey fired twice into the ground in front of him. How had he had forgotten what a good shot Mickey was?

  
“Ian!” Lip yelled tackling him to the ground.

“Jesus buddy, look at him. He’s not kidding”.

Ian struggled from underneath his brother, his face turning to look at Mickey. He felt if he lost sight of Mickey now, he would vanish.

  
“Ian”, this time it was Mandy.

She was kneeling on the ground and took his face into her hands.

“Lip’s right, now’s not the time”

  
Ian thrashed feeling like an animal “How long, how long has be been out?” He growled trying to look past Mandy to Mickey.

  
“Two months” she replied softly.

  
Ian whipped his head back to Mandy lookeing at her incredulously.

“Two months, he’s been out two months and he didn't tell me, didn't come to see me?”.

When Mandy didn't reply Ian thrashed around some more but Lip continued to hold him down. He use to be stronger than Lip but since the meds he wasn’t as strong or as fast.

Resentment towards his disease boiled over.

  
“Mickey’s not the same as he use to be Ian…”

He had never heard Mandy defend Mickey before, especially not to him but when she did he was glad he was already on the ground because if he hadn’t been he knew it would have felled him.

  
“Besides” Mandy said softly as she stood up. “You left him, so you don't get to be angry”.


	5. Ian is like watered down Kool-Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From wiki
> 
> Kool-Aid is usually sold in powder form, in either packets or small tubs. The drink is prepared by mixing the powder with sugar and water (typically by the pitcher-full

Three days after the funeral Mickey sat above the Alibi which at one stage had been the Rub n Tug. Svet had turned it into an office and from what he can tell by the paperwork on the desk the Alibi was actually starting to make a small profit. He’d taken his GED during his time in prison and found that he also had a knack for business. Over the last week he had wheedled more assistance from English in order to solve another problem he didn’t have resources for. English had passed on his query to a man named Peyton Garic and now Svet was a free women. As Svet took a seat on the opposite side of the desk she scowled at him.

“You sitting in my seat” she said.

He grinned at her “Ah, but I come baring gifts”

He slid two envelopes on the desk over to her followed by a bottle of vodka.

“ This is paperwork showing you are an American Citizen. We’ve kept the name Svetlana Milkovich just to keep it simple. There is also a passport and drivers licence. This is all legal by the way, anyone checks this it should all clear”

He watched as Svet went through all the documents and looked up at him in wonder.

  
“How?” she asked seeming dazed.

  
“Apparently I’ve made a friend” Mickey replied.

Mickey wished he could be there to see English’s expression when his old kitchen table would be delivered. When he had his brothers throw away all the old furniture in the house he had asked that they keep the kitchen table and have it carefully wrapped and shipped to Devon addressed to a Sir Nikolas Mikkelson.

“It's time we all make a change. Your whole life you have been taught that you have to find a man to look after you. That’s bullshit”

The larger of the two envelopes was thick and bulged with the contents of half a million dollars.

  
He looked at her, “This is for you, it should be enough that you don't have to rely on the Alibi or the goodwill of V and Kev. My house is also now in your name, you can live in there, rent it out or burn it to the ground”.

  
“You are going somewhere?” Svet asked.

  
Mickey nodded. When he saw Svet's eyes water he squirmed in his seat. From his experience, women and tears were never any fun.

“Hey, no crying. Let's celebrate, I hear Russians love Vodka”

 He opened a bottle of Vodka, took a big swig and handed it over to her.

 

Mickey and Svet both stood up when they heard yelling downstairs. Before they both could make it to the door it swung open and Fiona Gallagher stood in the doorway with Carl behind her.

“Mickey, have you seen Ian? We’ve looked everywhere for him” she asked.

Mickey took in her appearance, for being the eldest of the Gallagher’s she looked far from having it together. Her hair looked like a rats nest and her eyes where all swollen red.

“Lip told me what happened at the funeral. Lip took him home after and he went to bed, but when we went to check up on him he wasn’t there. It's been three days…” She trailed off looking around the room as if she was hoping Mickey had been hiding Ian above the Alibi.

V then came up the stairs then stopping short of colliding into Carl.

“Sorry Mickey, Fiona’s been crying they’ve been looking for Ian…I caved and told her you were here”.

Mickey looked between V, Carl and Fiona.

He turned to Carl “Where have you searched?”

  
“We’ve checked everywhere, parks, hospitals and clubs. Even Mandy told us a few places we should check” Carl replied. “Is he having an episode?”

  
“How the fuck would I know!” Mickey shouted.

He hadn’t seen Ian in a long time and the last time a few days ago didn't count.

  
“I know the past few months have been better but I told him he sometimes acted like a robot” Carl looked stricken.

“He told me that he could feeling things just that they felt watered down and he hates it. Like when you have a glass of Kool-Aid with too much water. It's still sweet, but not as sweet as it could be?” He ended his explanation like it was a question.

  
Mickey checked the time on his watch. He was meant to be gone already, Mandy would be at the airport waiting for him with his brothers and cousins.He glanced back up to have four pairs of eyes regarding him.

  
“Call Lip, tell him to check the abandoned building three blocks over” Mickey said to Fiona before picking up a duffel bag and pushed his way between V and Carl towards the stairs.

  
“Wait, where are you going?” Fiona cried. Mickey turned to her incredulously.

  
“Ian’s not my brother, he’s not my boyfriend and he is definitely not my problem. You’re his legal guardian, you look after him” With that he stormed down the stairs and got into a cab.

  
He gave directions for the driver to drop him at the airport and sat back in the seat his heart beating so fast he thought he was going to explode. His mobile rang 15 minutes into the ride, he let it go to voicemail three times before picking it up the forth call. It was Lips’ voice and it was broken.

“Mickey, can you come to the hospital. I found him where you said to look”, Mickey heard Lip sniffle before continuing “I think he’s been there a few days. He’s breathing, but he’s… he’s not responding”.


	6. FUCK U-UP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about getting fucked up. Duh!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish you all the best with the reading of this chapter

**Mickey** ran through the hospital corridors at the same time as Debbie who had a baby on her hip and Liam holding onto a loop of her denim jeans. She was already a crying mess so he picked up Liam and they went through the corridors together. By the time they reached the outer room Mickey thought he was already too late.

Fiona stood in Lips arms crying hysterically and Carl was sitting on a plastic chair like a zombie with V and Kev on each of his side. There was a guy he had never seen before sitting next to Kev followed by Svet. V came and took Liam out of his arms and Debbie came to hug him whike crying. He barely recognised what she was saying as she was sniffling so loud but he heard bits about how sorry she was about him going to prison over Sammi and that he didn't deserve it. He awkwardly patted her head a few times and removed her arms around him turning to Lip for help.

Lip came forward and took Debbie into his arms and whispered what he caught was reassurance that Ian would be fine, that Gallaghers where tough.

  
“Hey man, you must be Mick. I’m Trevor, Ians boyfriend"

The guy that had been sitting next to V said introducing himself. Mickey couldn't help it, despite the situation he laughed and didn't bother to take the outstretched hand.

  
“It's fucking Mickey, not Mick” Mickey turned to Lip “Are you fucking kidding me? This Trevor? He looks like a Brad”

He watched Lip nod at him over Debbie's head.

  
Mickey shook his head “You let Ian date this dumb fuck? Aren't you meant to be looking out for him or something. Guy looks like a pussy”

Without waiting for an answer he turned from them and went looking for the closest nurse and yelled, “Hey, when can we see Ian Gallagher?”

  
“I'm sorry, doctors still inside. You will have to keep your voice down until then please” she replied trying not to look scared.

Just then the doctor came out and looked at Fiona.

“He’s a bit dehydrated and got a mild case of hypothermia but he should be fine in a few days. We might need to review the meds he is currently taking for his bipolar disorder to make sure it doesn't affect his recovery”.

Mickey leaned against the wall feeling his legs almost give out.

  
“What, bipolar disorder?” Trevor said. Mickey looked at him incredulously.He doesn't know, Mickey thought. The fucker doesn't even know.

  
“When can we see him?” Mickey asked.

  
The doctor took them all in “It's only immediate family, three at a time should be alright. He’s sleeping now, don’t be surprised if he doesn't wake for at least another 15 hours”.

As soon as the doctor turn to Fiona Mickey opened the door and went inside Ian's room. It was dark except for a small light beside his bed.

Mickey slowly went over and bent over Ian’s sleeping form. Ian's hair was a little shorter than he remembered and with a shanking hand he ran his hand through it. He heard the door open and close and looked up to see Fiona and Lip stand by the door. Mickey turned back to Ian and gently kissed his forehead.

“Mickey?” Mickey froze and looked at Ian who still had his eyes closed.

  
“Mickey?” Ian said again and Mickey let out a sigh of relief, at the door he heard Fiona cry.

“Yeah Ian, it's me. You're gonna be fine okay. Don't talk, just rest”

Mickey stroked Ian's hair.

Ian sighed, “I looked for you everywhere, your brothers beat me up because I refused to leave your house”.

Mickey smiled and leaned his face into Ian's neck. “Yeah I know, Iggy told me”.

  
“I wanted to see you, to tell you what happened” Ian stopped and Mickey pulled back to watch Ian.

Even though Ian still had his eyes closed he was crying. Mikey wiped the tears on Ian's cheek with the back of his hand.

  
“Go on” Mickey whispered.

  
“We had been so happy, just for a moment but it meant so much to me. You were mine and no longer embarrassed to be with me” Ian said.

Mickey leaned down and put his face to Ian's chest trying to keep back the sob that was forming in his throat.

“And then I got sick, I got sick and I wasn’t me anymore”.

  
Mickeys whole body shook as Ian continued. “You loved me, and then I wasn't me. I hated it, was so angry that I fucked everything up. I'm just like my mom. She takes everything and gives nothing. I had nothing to give you”.

Mickey shook and wiped away more tears from Ian's face and did the same for himself.

“Shhh, it's going to be okay Ian. Just sleep”.

  
“But if I sleep you will be gone”.

Mickey said nothing.

“Will you stay?” Ian pressed, eyes still closed but his voice now sounding frightened.

Mickey looked at Lip and Fiona, both were now crying by the door.

  
He looked back down to Ian and bent close to mouth to his ear.

“Yeah baby, just rest. I'll see you when you wake up”.

Mickey bent down and kissed the tears on Ian's cheek as Ian smiled and settled back into his sleep.

xxx

When Ian woke next he opened his eyes and winced at the sunlight that was streaming through the window. Debbie had crawled into bed with him, her arm around his waist. He leaned down and kissed her forehead which woke her up.

  
“Hey you're awake” she said smiling at him only then to break into a sob and hug him.

Before he had a chance to say anything she was up off the bed.

“I'll go get Fiona”.

  
When Fiona came in she smiled when she saw that he was awake. He got another hug and she kissed into his hair

“Jesus Ian, you scared us all”

  
“I’m sorry” he said his voice low and hoarse.

Fiona handed him some water and he drank gratefully.

“Doctors said you can leave in a few days, Lip called your boss. She says to come back when you're ready” Fiona said smiling at him again.

It was the kind of smile that threatened to break at any moment.

Ian looked down at his hands.

“Was Mickey here?”

He looked back up when she didn't reply and saw her nod. The smile was still on her face but the tears had started to well up and threatened to spill.

They both new his next question.

“Is he gone?”.

Fiona broke into a sob and wrapped her arms around his neck unable to control the sobs that wracked her body. Ian stroked her hair as she cried for them both

“It’s oKay Fiona” Ian murmured.

Fiona nodded again and stood back up wiping her tears and taking a breath to clear the pain she felt for her little brother.

“Trevor's outside, he’s been here all night. Do you want to see him now?”

Ian lay back down on the bed. He turned to the side facing the window but not really seeing anything.

“Maybe tomorrow. Can I just sleep for now?” He asked.

Fiona nodded and he closed his eyes.

He missed seeing her biting her knuckle to stop the sob for escaping again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite content for this to be the last chapter but I do have a few left in me. If anyone thinks this is not closure enough just Hola at me, and by that I mean pls leave a comment :)


	7. Ian you might have to fight for it

**Almost two weeks ago**

  
Benjamin Rider-Mikkelsen

Ben had known when Nik had donned one of his tailored suits, told Ben there was a new art gallery which was having an opening that he was going and to not wait up that Nik was lying.

He wasn't lying about the art gallery opening, he was just lying about going to it.

Ben had known for a day that Nik had plans to go to the States because these days Ben had made it his business to know everything Nik did. Not that he didn't trust Nik, he just didn't trust everybody else. Every time he let down his guard Nik either got shot, tied up, strangled and on two other occasions nearly drowned.

  
It took Ben a few more hours to read up on all the information Peyton sent through as well as Nik's itinerary which now allowed for Ben anticipate all of Nik’s movements. Ben had Peyton organise his own travel arrangements then ask Babushka to come to the main house to take care of Molly and the dogs. He was on the next flight out, only 5 hours behind Nik.

Ben knew that Nik had tried to have Peyton transfer $8 Million US dollars to Mickey Milkovich’s account, only to be told by Peyton that Mickey did not hold a bank account. Nik finally told him that he would travel as Christian Beck and he would withdraw cash from the American Bank once he landed. Cash always made a better statement anyway. Of course with that much money to carry, Nik needed something to protect himself with and asked Peyton to organise two guns and a hunting knife be put in the airport locker for Nik to pick up on the way out.

God help whoever tried to rob Nikolas Mikkelsen.

While Mickey drove Nik to a hardware store Ben decided to spend the time visiting a certain EMT officer. He had decided to travel as himself, Ben Rider-Mikkelsen and he was visiting to promote the hard work of EMT officers around the world. When Ben arrived he didn't expect to see photographers, a full station of EMT officers, police officers, some doctors and nurses but he took it all in good stride.He posed in photos when asked, answered all their questions and asked some of his own. Some of the officers had brought along posters of him from his last movie he did, he signed them all, most of them being made out to wives and girlfriends.  
When they had enough of him they let him wander through the station alone taking in the EMT vans and offices.

Ben finally spotted Ian Gallagher drinking a cup of coffee by himself and he also had a tin of biscuits open in front of him.  
Ben put on his most winning smile.

“Hi, I’m Ben”. Then proceeded to grabbed a hand full of biscuits.

He watched as Ian turned to him in surprise and as always waited for strangers to take in his looks, blush and gain control of their thoughts. It was this way with most people and Ben was use to it by now. However he was almost twice Ians age so in turn it also made Ben blush. Ian finally snapped out of his daze and gestured to the seat opposite him.

Ben chose the seat beside Ian instead and ignored Ians unease at the unexpected closeness. He helped himself to four more biscuits while making small talk with Ian asking about his job, what he liked and disliked about it.

Nik had seemed to take Mickey Milkovichs plight personally which had lead him to travel all this way to take care of Yvon himself. Anything that Nik took personally caused alarm bells to ring for Ben. When Ben had read up the report Peyton and written up about Mickey he had been curious about his ex boyfriend Ian. He found common ground with Ian who like himself, came from a poor family and had a love for the army (although short lived in Ian's case). He was saddened to read that Ian had been diagnosed with Bipolar disorder which had only fuelled his interest in meeting him. On a hunch he had Peyton organise a passport made for Ian as well which he picked up at the locker on the way into to country and of course some guns and a knife.

Ian answered his questions and made some of his own. He had known that Ben would be here to promote the work of an EMT officer but didn't know that Ben was an actor. Ian commented that Ben looked more like a model. Ben nodded as he got that a lot. He could actually say the same for Ian, maybe not with Ben sitting next to him but on his own Ian Gallagher was a very handsome man.

Ben told him that he had joined the Army when he was of age and then the Special Forces. He tried to bring the conversation to Ian's bipolar disease but Ian shifted the conversation away smoothly. Ben grinned internally liking Ian even more. Ben spoke about how he had been alone and felt lost most of his adult life, only finding out about his mother and real father only a few years ago.

Ian looked at him blankly and Ben went in for the kill.

“When I first met my boyfriend, he was my boss and so sure of himself. I worked for him and let myself depend on him. Gradually the relationship felt so one sided that I started to question my self worth”.

Ben leaned on his elbows so that he was even closer to Ian.

“There’s nothing worse than questioning your self worth”.

Ian looked away but Ben continued on knowing that he was still listening.

“Knowing you're worth isn’t going to come from people telling you they love you, how much money you make or by your pretty looks. For me it was when I realised my death would cause more pain to Nik than the pain I was going through when I was set on fire and locked in a coffin by my Aunt who wanted my inheritance”

Ian had turned back to him his face showing alarm and Ben shrugged ruefully.

“You wouldn’t believe how many times people have tried to set me alight”.

At times like this Ben wished he had Niks way with words or have Nik here to say it for him, but he didn't so he said it as best he could.

“One day you're going to realise what your worth Ian, you might have to fight for it harder than you thought you could but that's the reward. I hope to see you again after you realise your sickness is nothing compared to your will".

xxx

Once Ben left the EMT station he called Peyton to check in on the progress of another request he had. Mickey Milkovichs father was currently in prison with no chance on being free anytime soon.

However Ben didn't like to take chances.

“It's done” Peyton replied.

"The guard will pass a knife to Terry's inmate and when it's lights out the last thing Terry will be eating is his own dick”.


	8. If you see me coming, run Bitch!

Before boarding his flight Mickey had texted Mandy that he was on next flight out and would only be behind her by 4 hours and to wait for him. When he landed his phone beeped with the tone of an incoming message.

**Mandy** : Ran into trouble. Go to security n tell em u my bro

For the next ten minutes he followed four guards through the terminals, endured three pat downs and numerous questions on who he was and what business did he have in New Orleans.

He was asked to wait in a room with only four walls and nothing to look at except a TV that hung overhead. Luckily the TV was on and a very familiar person appeared. Mickey watched what looked to be the local news here in New Orleans.

The screen was filled with security footage from the airport, his one and only sister was running through the terminal and out the terminal door chasing a women. The women reached the departure door only to have Mandy grab the hood of her jacket and yank her back in. The women had stumbled and fell backwards.

Mandy then stood above her yelling at her something Mickey couldn't hear but he guessed it was “You’re gonna die you bitch”.

Mandy bent down and punched the women in the face a few times before a man from outside came in trying to defend the women. By then at least 10 members of his family had arrived and dived right in to defend Mandy. Next footage showed the man and women where on the ground curled up in the foetal position when the airport guards arrived to break up the scene. His brothers and cousins all put their hands up and stepped back as they were told all the while grinning like wild dogs. Mandy who hadn't moved bent over the women and yanked her handbag from the other women's clutch.

“That's mine bitch” Mandy could be seen snarling and spat at the women.

The clip switched over to a news reporter who spoke into a microphone and Mandy standing beside her. His brothers and cousins all in the background waving into the camera.

  
“This is Mandy who you just witnessed earlier with her family members trying to defend themselves from two thieves. It is yet to be confirmed but it is likely Mandy was another victim in a string of theft that had been occurring at the airport terminal for the past few weeks. Thankfully her bravery may have stopped any further theft as the two suspects are now in handcuffs and police are due to arrive any minute”.

The reporter pointed the microphone to Mandy, “Mandy, what do you have to say to scum who target the good people of New Orleans?”

Mandy sneered into the camera and spoke into the microphone.

“If you see me coming, run Bitch!”

xxx

Mickey didn’t have anything to say when he saw Mandy and the rest of his family, the hug and slap on the back he gave them was enough. He was told that they all had to go down to the police station to make a statement.

Mandy apologised to him but he waved her off. The Milkovichs had just landed in New Orleans and their first stop was to the cop shop, Mickey Milkovich grinned because once you do one cop shop, you’ve done them all. This he could handle.  
Whilst Mickey waited for all 17 members of his family to give their statements Mickeys phone beeped.

He took out the phone and read the message.

**English** : You do not need a passport to travel to New Orleans  
Mickey laughed and typed two words.  
**Mickey** : Fuck u

Over the course of the next two weeks the Milkovichs got into a routine. Mickey had rented them a decent house in New Orleans with 7 bedrooms which had a large front and back yard. Some of them camped in the back yard in tents while most shared the rooms and living area. Mickey shared a room with Iggy, Matt and Jake.

By the end of the second week he was ready to kill them all.

As they were all not working legally or illegally they had too much time on their hands which led to most of them getting into trouble. Disorderly conduct, being a public nuisance, public display of nudity and destruction of public property were only a few of the charges thrown against the Milkovichs. Mickey who was not a saint himself admitted to Mandy that they were going to need to change their ways or were all going to end up behind bars.

It was lucky that with Mandys incident at the airport on the first day in New Orleans and the many infamous trouble the Milkovichs where caught up in town they had become quite well known in the community. One day they were approached by a television producer with the pitch of a reality show that would include all the Milkovichs.

Mickey had said “Fuck no” and slammed the door in his face.

  
A week later Mickey was sitting in the kitchen eating a sandwich when Mandy slapped the contract down in front of him.

“I want us to do it” she said.

He raised an eyebrow and looked down and the front of the agreement. A NEW ORLEANS FAMILY.

“Why?” He asked curious.

“Why not?” Mandy countered. “This is our chance to go legit and we still get to be ourselves. I don't have to find a job as a waitress and you won't have to…have to...fuck I don't know what you would even do!”

She pushed the contact closer to him.

When he didn't say anything she pressed further, “The others have been drinking and running around at night up to God knows what. Last week they came home at four in the morning with a deer they stole from the zoo” she leaned in closer to him. “The deer is still here by the way, it's out back in one of the tents”.

Mickey agreed to look at the contract and Mandy kissed him on the cheek.

Three days later he was still on the first page of the contact with no idea what he was reading. It seemed like it was in English but the words that were strung together made no sense. In the end he decided to write a list of his requirements

\- Show Name: THE MILKOVICHS (who the fuck came up with A NEW ORLEANS FAMILY? They should be shot)  
\- All 18 Milkovichs will earn $2 million dollars per year payable every week into the person’s account.  
\- Contract to last only 3 years  
\- Either party can terminate contact at any time  
\- Any of the 18 Milkovichs wishes leave the show - can at any time  
\- Filming can only be done the first 10 days of each month  
\- If any of the crew annoy any Milkovich they will have the right to punch them in the face  
\- Mickey Milkovich will be required to review and approve all episodes before they are aired. Mickey Milkovich will have the right to remove any scenes he doesn't like.NOT UP FOR NEGOTIATIONS  
\- We do not give a fuck about royalties, interviews or marketing strategy. All minor details will need to be discussed with Mickey in person for approval.

Mickey sent off an email with the original contact given by the producer along with his requirements to English. With subject: **ENGLISH, IS THIS ENGLISH?**

A day later he got a reply from English who had sent a document to him which was written up as a contact but contained all of Mickeys stipulation and some others that Mickey had not known he would want.  
At the bottom in red was:WHAT ABOUT TAXES?

Mickey replied in the email.  
**Fuck it, make it 4 Million dollars per year. That should cover taxes right? ******

A moment later English replied: YES. And English had attached another document with the amended Salary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to all the McDonalds I have been to late at night to upload these chapters. Thank you maccas for having free wifi and serving my hot chocolate with a marshmellow in it. I'll be seeing you tomorrow, it's a date!


	9. No matter how fleeting, painful or devastating

**Southside**

After the first day Ian was released from hospital he felt a change within his family and how they treated him. Gone where the kid gloves they usually treated him with. When he came down stairs in the morning the whole family was already sitting at the table having breakfast. Everyone paused when he came down but then they resumed their normal chatter and bantering. Fiona got up and put her plate in the sink giving it a rinse, she turned to Ian who was negotiating between coffee or toast and ended up grabbing both.

“Ian, can I get you to drop Liam off at school? I forgot I have to open the diner this morning” she said.

Ian looked at her and nodded clearing his throat.

“Sure”, he answered.

He wasn't actually sure, but Liam was his brother, why couldn’t he take him to school. Because since his diagnosis Fiona had rarely tasked him with any family duties he thought. Lip came and stood behind him putting a hand on his back and took a sip of the coffee Ian had made for himself.

“Hey, I’m thinking of earning some extra cash like we use to do with the underground fighting, you know me getting fucked. Want to help me train so I can at least pretend to put up a fight?” Lip asked taking another sip from Ian's coffee.

Ian nodded, he had use to train with Lip years ago and had always enjoyed the physical activity.

Debbie placed a glass of juice in front of him and took his coffee cup, taking four large gulps then proceeded to ask if he could help with moving her furniture out of her room and into Neils' place.

Carl got Liams school lunch ready and took away Ians empty plate and the now empty cup of coffee he had in front of him. Carl asked if Ian wasn’t busy this morning before work if he could help him practice holding guns the right way like he was taught in the army.

Before he knew it he was drinking a glass of orange juice he hadn’t poured for himself to take with his meds and a list of activities with his siblings which would take up most of the week.

  
Trevor came over in the evening and had dinner with him and the Gallaghers, it was the first time they had seen each other since Ian returned from hospital. Ian felt a bit of strain and wondered if he should have told Trevor about his bipolar disease earlier.

“Hey, when’s your next day off. I'll take you out and we can go dancing, my friend works at a really kicking club and we should be able to get free drinks”, Trevor said while they were eating.

“I’ve got Friday off” Ian replied.

He noticed Lip and Fiona giving Trevor a ‘look’ and turned to them.

“What?” Ian asked Fiona.

Fiona shrugged, “You shouldn’t be drinking with your meds”.

Ian nodded, “I'll only have one and then stick to water”.

Fiona didn't look happy but she didn't protest further.

Ian turned back to Trevor “So what have you been up to?”

Trevor shrugged, “Not much, been just hanging out with friends and been worried about you”.

Ian smiled, Trevor was a nice guy and he was glad Trevor wasn’t making a big deal out of his disease.

When dinner was over Ian asked Trevor back to his room while he got ready for his first night back at work. As soon as Ian closed the door Trevor turned and kissed him, grinding his body against Ian.

Ian kissed him back but after a while pulled Trevor back and said softly “I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my diagnosis, I just didn't know how to tell you”.

He was scared Trevor would freak out but instead Trevor shrugged.

“It’s cool man” Trevor said and moved forward to kiss him again.

This time Ian kissed him back but he was now focused on the fact that Trevor was taking his disease so well compared to his family who made a big deal out of everything he said and did, always trying to determine if his behaviour might be normal, hypomanic or depression.

**xxx**

Two months went by without any issue until Ian was pouring himself some juice and realised there was not enough left to fill his glass. Trevor who was in the lounge room at the time watching TV heard glass break and went to see what had happened.

He found Ian crying and broken glass in the sink.

“There wasn’t enough OJ” Ian cried leaning against the bench.

Trevor called Lip who was at work at the diner telling him to hurry home.

“Hey Ian, it's ok. It's just some juice” Trevor said trying to soothe Ian.

Ian continued to cry, his body now heaving with sobs. Gradually Trevor managed to coax him to the couch where he lay down and continued to murmur that there was no juice left.

Lip came in to see Ian asleep on the couch and Trevor cleaning up the glass that was in the kitchen sink.

“What happened?” he asked eyeing his brothers sleeping form from the kitchen.

“I don’t know man. He was fine one minute, gone to get a drink and next thing I knew he was crying about no OJ” Trevor replied throwing out the last of the glass into the trash. “He’s on his meds, this should not be happening”.

Lip looked at him incredulously.

“Are you serious? The meds aren't a cure, it helps balance out his moods but he’s still going to go through highs and lows”.

Trevor looked shocked “I didn't know…I don’t know what to do” he admitted.

Lip nodded, “There's not much you can do, maybe talk to him about it when he’s back to himself. The more you know the better you are to deal with his moods”.

Lip watched Trevor process his words and wondered if Trevor had the balls to stand by his brother. They had been dating for almost a year now but he felt as if neither of them were invested in the relationship. He had asked Ian last week what Trevor did for a living while they were at the gym and Ian had replied that he hadn’t the faintest clue. Ian didn't even know what Trevor's last name was.

After another five days and Ian was still in a depressed state refusing to get up to eat, go to work or shower, Lip and Fiona called a family meeting. Debbie suggested that they have Ian back in the Ward so that at least he can get 24 hour care. Carl was against it stating that Ian was only mildly depressed and did not warrant this kind of care as he was not a danger to himself or others. He agreed with Carl but Fiona was concerned with Ians lack of response to eating anything.

Finally they decided to call Svet and Lip was nominated. Lip didn't have much dealing with Svet and the only thing he felt towards her was fear. She spoke like a drill Sargent and if she looked at you it seemed as if she was planning 20 different was to get rid of your body.

“He’s sleeping, what you want me to do?” Svet said when she arrived.

It had taken her 5 minutes to get here from V’s house and she had not taken Lips’ call for help well considering it was six in the morning.

“He’s been like this for five days” Lip replied.

Svet raised an eyebrow at him repeating herself slowly as if he was stupid

“What. Do. You. Want. Me. To. Do?” she waited for an answer and when all the Gallaghers looked at her but had no reply she threw up her hands.

“I am not calling Mickey for this. The first time Ian has an episode and you want him to come back, no!”.

  
She went through the kitchen and got a tea towel rinsing it with warm water and came back kneeling by the couch.

“Anything Mickey can do, we can do ourselves”.

She went about wiping Ian's face and neck. He opened his eyes but didn't really look at her, choosing to look over her shoulder.

“What are you doing” Ian croaked.

Svet scoffed “What does it look like, I'm bathing you. If you don't want me to see your small dick maybe you should get up and shower yourself”.

She saw his mind work and when he slowly sat up she sighed with relief but told herself it was because she didn't want to see his dick.  
Svet watched him struggle up the stairs then turned to Lip.

“Don’t call me for this, take care of problem-" before she could finish there was a loud crash upstairs and they all ran.

Ian was laying in the tub with his clothes on and the shower running cold. She watched as Lip and Carl drag him out of the tub and undressed him. Once he was dry they carried him to his bed and put him in a shirt and shorts. Svet watched as Ian sat on the bed in a daze not really paying attention to anything around him. She realised she was in over her head. Rainbow boy was sick and none of them knew what to do.

“I call Mickey now, you all get out”.

Once they were all gone she closed the bedroom door and dialled Mickeys number, he answered on the fourth ring.

“What?” He barks into the phone

“It's Ian” Svet murmurs.

“He there?” Mickey asks.

Svet looks at Ian who is still sitting on the bed in a daze. She nods but realises Mickey can't see her.

“Yeah he's here, we in his room” she replies.

“Put him on” Mickey says.

Svet hands Ian the mobile and he looks at her slowly, all his movements are jerky and uncoordinated. He takes the phone and presses it to his ear but doesn't say anything. Svet frowns at him

“It's Mickey” she says to Ian.

“Mickey?” Ian says into the phone.

“Yeah Ian, it's me”. Svet can hear Mickey on the other end.

“What are you doing?” Ian asks.

Svet notices that Ian is starting to come out of his daze. He's got more focus now.

She hears Mickeys laugh, “Right now I'm driving a stolen cop car, trying to decide where to dump it”.

Svet watches Ians mouth curl into a smile and her heart aches. She realises at that moment she has the capacity to care for more than Yev.

“Ian are you listening to me?”

“Yeah” he replies licking his lips which are dry and cracked.  
“Go to your drawers, the second drawer under all your clothes on the right. I put your notebook there for you, the one you use to always scribble in. Can you get it for me?”.

Svet watches as Ian stands up and wobbles to the draws, she wants to help him but holds herself back. Ian finds the notebook.

“I found it” Ian says.

“Good, now get a pen and sit back down on your bed” Mickey says.

Ian looks around the room and Svet finally gives in handing him a pen she spotted on a stack of magazine. He smiles at her and sits back on the bed as Mickey asked.

“Okay” Ian says.

Svet and Ian both wait.

“Ian, on your clearest day in the last month you would of had ideas on things you wanted to do” Mickey says.

Svet watched Ian frown looking confused.

“Ian, this book is where you use to write your ideas in remember?”

She watches Ian nod.

“I want you to write one idea you had into that book. Repeat to me what I just said ” Mickey asks.

  
“You want me to write down one idea I had when my mind wasn't so cloudy. Something I wanted to do?” Ian asks.

  
Svet could hear Mickeys releif, "Yeah Ian. Can you write it down for me now?”

Ian nods and starts writing. It doesn't take him long as it is only one word. Even from her angle she can read it.

PARAMEDIC

“Are you done?” Mickey asks Ian.

“Yeah Mickey” Ian replies.

“Good, now I don't care if it takes you a day, a month or a year. You fucking do it Ian. Whatever you wrote down you do it okay?”

Svet watches Ian nod and he replies “okay”.

“Can you hand the phone back to Svet”

Svet takes the phone as Ian passes it to her. His eyes still on the word he just wrote down.

“Svet, he’s gonna need more help. I'll call you back in a few days. Can you just…just look after him until then for me please?”

“Mickey…” Svet says feeling trapped.

“Please Svet. Just fucking do it” Mickey begs.

“Fine!”

“Thank you Svet, glad I married you” she hears him say before he disconnects the call.

xxx

**New Orleans**  
Mickey watches the 4th episode of The Milkovichs. This episode has him finding the cop car with a trunk full of illegal fireworks on his front lawn at 6am yesterday, beating the shit out of Joey and Iggy who he knew where the culprit and the whole conversation between Svet, Ian and himself while driving the cop car around New Orleans, taking it through a car wash and returning it to the front of the cop shop before running down the street.

The crew had been with him the whole time. Though not use to running so fast from the police as Mickey was the crew had stayed put while filming Mickeys retreating form.  
Luckily the recording only picked up his end of the conversation Mickey thought. The producer, TV execs, and editors were all waiting for him. Usually he made them edit out a lot of scenes that he was in and in this particular episode he had at least 15 minutes of the show time alone.

“Keep it” he said standing up.

He watched all their jaws drop not believing that he had just approved the whole episode with no changes. He could tell they thought this episode would kill at the ratings. It made for great TV, a stolen cop car and a glimpse into the mysterious lead Milkovich sibling.  
If they had asked why he wasn't forcing them to edit any scenes out he wouldn't have told them.

He knew the reason though. Anything to do with Ian Gallagher no matter how fleeting, painful or devastating to him it was, he would never want it erased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Ian Gallagher @ age 15 who would look at Mickey with such aching adoration.  
> ❤️❤️❤️


	10. Don’t bet against the house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's longer than my usual. sooooo sorry.

**Southside**  
Svet handed each Gallagher sibling a schedule for the next two months to follow. When she had finally heard back from Mickey he had advised her that he was sending via courier details on a clinic in Chicago that specialised in psychological treatments and counselling for bipolar disorder. The schedule entailed weekly visits for the whole family and also individual counselling sessions for Ian who would see a psychologist. When Fiona asked why they had to attend Svet made her read through the pamphlets she had handed them.

The idea of the Gallaghers attending the session was to educate them on Ian’s condition and teach them how to identify, manage and help Ian.

When Fiona looked ready to argue Svet interrupted her.

“If you tell me you are too busy to attend I will go in your place. But if you do this you take another step back in being Ian's sister. I think if you step back any further you may as well be a stranger to all your siblings”.

Fiona made no further comment and they all reviewed the schedules.

Lip volunteered for Liam and himself to tell Ian about the the centre. He woke Liam up early and they waited in front of the TV until Ian got home from the nightshift. As soon as Ian spotted the both of them on the lounge he put down his backpack and sat down on the couch pulling Liam onto his lap. This was a Gallagher trick, when there was bad news to be dropped on one another, they would throw Liam into the mix. Having Liam around always defused arguments.

“What is it?” Ian asked Lip.

Lip half turned on the couch and explained to him about the clinic. Ian took it calmly, the only sign that he was upset was that he held Liam closer.

“It's only once a week and you will have us there with you” Lip said quickly.

Ian shook his head “I don't want to go and see a shrink!”

Lip pulled Ian close by his shoulder until their foreheads where touching and Liam was squashed between the both of them.

His voice shook. “Remember that thanksgiving when mom bled out in our kitchen?”.

Ian nodded closing his eyes so he couldn't see his brother cry. “If something like that happened to you and-“ Lip sobbed and pulled Ian even closer, “if something happened to you Ian, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. You’re my fucking younger brother, I'm meant to protect you”.

Ian pulled Lip even closer and nodded jerkily in acquiescence. All three bothers sat on the couch until the remaining Gallaghers woke up and joined them in a group hug before breaking apart to make breakfast and get ready for the day.

The therapy turned out to be enlightening to each of the Gallaghers. They all learned how to read signs for when Ian might be nearing an episode. What to do when he was in a manic or depressed state that would help him get through it easier. Ian also did one on one counselling sessions to try and find out the cause of his disease. As it may be genetic or brought on by stress he still wasn't sure if the counselling worked but at least he was trying.

A month after the first session with the he psychologist Ian was in his room looking through community colleges in Chicago for his paramedic training. He knew it would be hard work with being an EMT and studying at the same time but at least he had a goal to work towards.

There was a knock on the door and when he looked up Trevor stood in the doorway.

“Hey, I just stopped by to see if you wanted to meet with my friends at a club in town” Trevor said smiling at him.

Ian sat up from the bed and gestured to the laptop and pamphlets he had been reading through, “I wish I could but I've still gotta do a lot of research on which college to apply for, maybe next week?”.

Trevor rolled his eyes and Ian got up from the bed and went to Trevor giving him a kiss.

“I promise to make it up to you”.

Trevor pushed Ian back “You know I haven't seen you in over a week right? What's the use of having a boyfriend if you don’t actually get to see him?”

Ian frowned “Hey, I'm sorry. It's been really busy, Fiona needed help at the laundromat because those damn machines keep on breaking down and Liam has been sick with a cold the last few days”.

“You know your family is using you right, they've got you helping out with everything. You don't have time for me when you've got to work, laundromat duties, Carl needs a running buddy to get fit, Lip needs you to cover his shift at the dinner. Don’t even get me started with Debbie and her baby!”.

Ian was taken aback by Trevor’s’ outburst and took a few steps back.

“You’ve got it wrong”

Trevor laughed humorously, “Have I? Look at you, you're at home on a Saturday night!”  
Ian felt his anger rise “I’m trying to apply for college and don’t talk about my family that way!”.

“I'll talk about them anyway I want and you know I'm right” Trevor shot back.

“Fuck you, you’re not right and you know nothing about my family. Do you know where my family are when I'm manic and making breakfast at 3am in the morning?”

Ian answered his own question. “They're not sleeping like they should be, they're at the kitchen table eating what I cook as if 3am is a normal time for any family to be eating breakfast!”.

Once Ian started he couldn't stop, his anger boiled over. “Last week I asked Kev to go fishing with me. We’ve never fished before, didn't even have fishing rods but you know what, he didn't hesitate for a second and we went down to the river and tried to catch fish that didn't exist with our bare hands. I don’t need to tell you what Lip, Carl and Debbie do for me when I am depressed, you would know if you were ever here!”

Ian let out a breath “I think you should leave, I don't think I can give you what you want. I can’t do normal, and I don't think I ever can”.

Ian watched as Trevor left then flopped down on the bed on top his pamphlets. He heard his family downstairs banging on the walls and hooting. Ian smiled and knew they had heard him and Trevors argument.

Carls voice made it all the way up the stairs “Don’t come back fuckhead!”.

**6 Months later**

Ian was on his way home from college, he had been attending for 6 months and if all went well he would be a Paramedic in the next year and a half. He decided to stop by the Alibi an catch up with Kev and V as it was on the way home and he these days he had little chance to be sociable.

It was a Tuesday night so it shouldn't have been so busy but all the locals where at the pub when Ian stepped in. All the tables and bar stools were filled and everyone had their eyes on the TV screen. Kev was serving beer to Kermit when he noticed Ian, he waved at Ian and then his eyes widened. Ian watched as Kev turned to V and mouthed his name. By then it was too late Ian could see what everyone was watching. Mickey Milkovich was on TV.  
Just before he could process what he was seeing the TV channel was changed to sports. He turned to see V who was holding the remote pressing the buttons on the remote as if her life depended on it. Then he noticed that all the chatter in the bar had stopped and they were all looking at him.

Ian pointed to the TV and looked at V “Turn it back”.

V hesitated but changed the channel back.

Ian turned back to the TV and watched as Mickeys face filled the screen once more. He was doing an interview sitting on a couch wearing jeans and a sleeveless shirt. He looks the same, Ian thought taking in the jet black hair, the hands curled into fists set on his thighs showing his trademark FUCK U-UP tattoo and the cocky smirk he wore as he answered the interviewers questions.

From what Ian could gather the interview was about a reality TV show Mickey was in and it was called THE MILKOVICHS. They had wrapped up season 1 and Mickey was talking about how he felt about fame and what his plans where for season 2.

“So Mickey, a lot of the things you all get up to is pretty crazy. We want to know if some of it is scripted” the interviewer asks.

Ian watches as Mickey gives her a big smile.

“Like when I asked Colin to do something about the fans that had started to camp on our front lawn?” Mickey asks.

Ian watches as the screen behind Mickey bring up what looked to be one of the episode. He can make out the truck with a 'manure 4 u' logo on it which dumped what he assumed was shit on a front lawn of a large house. He recognised Colin and Iggy standing to the side with shovels.

“You think writers can make this shit up? It’s literally shit. We had to wear gas masks for a week and the house stunk after that for a month. But to give Colin credit, it got rid of the campers” Mickey replied without waiting for the interviewer to answer.

The interviewer women laughed and Mickey smiled.

“No, none of it is fucking scripted. Besides, us Milkovichs don’t practice lines and we certainly don't read”.

She looked back down at her notes and came back with her next question.

“You have all developed a lot of fans, but you in particular have a fandom to rival any current TV star. Every time someone paints you in bad light your fandom defends with what we can only call steadfast loyalty. How does it feel to have such a loyal fan base?”

Ian watches as Mickey gives a small shrug. “We’re not perfect, everyone fucking complains that I swear to much, including the producer of the show. I've got a police record to show just how imperfect I am. It just means I'm human and I think because the fans can relate they don’t take it nicely when I’m fined for shooting blanks to scare fucking assholes off who are heckling my cousins just to get their 15 minutes of fame. Let’s not forget I also got fined for driving while talking on the phone, I mean, you would think a police car would have Bluetooth in this day in age”.

Mickey pauses and smiles to the camera “And this isn’t meant to disrespect the cops or their cars. Maybe the City of New Orleans can invest more in our public servants. But getting back to your question about loyal fans, I'm all about loyalty so I've got nothing but love for them" Mickey faces the camera and points a finger as if he's speaking directly to the fans "All I ask is they stop setting up house on my front lawn"”.

The interviewer smiles again “Ah, I was hoping you would bring up episode 4. There has been a lot of questions about that phone conversation you had while returning said cop car but it seems to this day none of it had been answered”.

Ian can see Mickeys smile drop and the warmth in his eyes earlier had gone. He’s not liking where the interviewer is going with this. Ian finds himself holding his breath not realising that everyone in the bar is watching him watch Mickey reply.

The interviewer continues, oblivious to the change in Mickey “Who is Ian and what is it that he writes down?”.

Mickey doesn't reply for a while looking far off and Ian can see the Interviewer is starting to become uncomfortable. Finally Mickey turns back to her.

“Your question is not going to be answered today either” Mickey replies bluntly.

Ian can see the interviewer try to recover and he feels a little sympathy for her. It's hard being shot down by Mickey, he knew the feeling well enough. She tries to pass Mickeys rudeness off as banter and turns to the camera.

“Thanks Mickey for doing this interview, we’re all looking forward to season 2 of THE MILKOVICHS”.

The TV breaks to commercial and the bar is silent. Ian turns around and forces himself to put one step in front of the other, he can hear V calling his name but he ignores her and steps outside into the cold air. Mickey was a TV star.

He smiles the whole way home and spends the next two days on Fiona’s laptop watching every episode of the show, joined Twitter and Tumblr so that he could read every post there was on Mickey. Ian searches every article on the Internet written that mentions Mickey. Finally he confronts his family who confess to him that they have known about the show for over a year and hadn’t known how to tell him. Debbie gave him all the article clippings she kept of Mickey and the show, she had 4 folders worth. Ian went through each one and took out one article in where Mickey did an interview a few months ago. He took it out of the plastic slip and folded it neatly into his wallet. He wanted to revisit the question and the answer Mickey had given in it.

 **16 months later**  
Officially a paramedic, Ian’s family celebrated by decorating the house and buying him a cake. The next morning he walked over to Mickey's old house where Svet had been living for the last few months. She had moved out of Kev’s and V's house so that Yev and her had more room. Ian found it strange the first few months when Svet would turn up for his therapy session but he didn't say anything about it, not even knowing what to say. Over time he helped her out with looking after Yev and the twins and she would have him do small work on the house.

Even though they were now some semblance of friends his palms were sweaty and his mouth was dry. He was sitting on her couch with Yev in his lap and Svet was standing in the kitchen waiting for him to say something.

“I ahh…” He trailed off.

He had planned what he was going to say on the way over here but now that he had Svet looking at him like he was slow he failed to recall how he had intended his question.

“I ahh..” He repeated trailing off once again.

Svet sighed and rolled her eyes. She walked out of the kitchen and left him sitting there with Yev. When Svet returned she threw an envelope on the coffee table in front of him.

“This for you” Svet said.

He picked up the envelope and she watched his expression when he discovered that it was a passport for him. Mickey had left some money in the envelope as well, enough for Ian to go anywhere he wanted. However she had promised herself she would never give Ian Gallagher any more money where Mickeys happiness was concerned.

Ian stared at the passport, it had a picture of him with his details, even his signature. His, even though he had never applied for a passport and then he noticed the date on the passport.

“Address is on the fridge, I have to go bath Yev now” Svet said, picking Yev up.

When she came back down stairs Ian was gone, Mickeys’ address which she had stuck to the fridge with a magnet was gone. In its place was a note with Ian’s handwriting:  
THANK YOU. I NEED ONE MORE FAVOUR

 **Devon, England**  
Nikolas found Ben in the kitchen. He watched Ben eat a piece of cake in two bites then drink down a glass of milk with no breath in between.

“Go pack my bag, I’m going to New Orleans”.

He watched Ben narrow his eyes at him and sighed.

“Please” he adds.

“Please is not enough, besides, not ‘your’ bag, our bags. And why?” Ben asked.

“Yes our bags, sorry I forgot that we are now attached at the waist. And as to your why, I have decided to see the house I designed for Mickey”.

Ben didn’t move and didn’t say anything. It was times like these he hated how Ben could read him so well. However when it came to mind games Nikolas was a master. He waited Benjamin Rider-Mikkelsen out.

“You designed that house two years ago, he’s been living in it for well over a year. You know he practically lives in the swamp right, you don't do mud. Does he even know your planning to go? You're just gonna come unannounced?”

Nikolas hadn’t thought that far ahead, he frowned at his own thoughtlessness and pulled out his mobile phone from his back pocket and texted Mickey.

 **ENGLISH** : WHEN WILL YOU PAY ME BACK MONEY?  
Mickeys text was almost instant  
**MICKEY** : FUCK U. DO U KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?  
**ENGLISH** : YES. WHEN YOU COME TO DEVON TO VISIT?  
**MICKEY** : Y DON’T U COME TO NEW ORLEANS?  
**ENGLISH** : WE WILL BE THERE IN TWO DAYS  
**MICKEY** : U R A FUCKING ASS U KNOW THAT?

Nik held up his phone to Ben.

“See, he has invited us. Now can you go pack?”.

When Ben still didn't move Nikolas relented.

“Fine, maybe you were right after all. Your Ian Gallagher has booked a flight to New Orleans and I want to see what all the fuss is about”.


	11. We still have it Mickey

**Benjamin Rider-Mikkelsen**

Two days later Nik and Ben arrived in New Orleans and were picked up by Mickey who was dressed in what Ben could describe as clothes for the homeless. He had on shorts that had to of seen better days and a shirt that was so worn out Ben had to hold himself back from giving Mickey a tip when he helped Ben put his and Niks luggage in the boot of the car.

Ben wasn't sure how to describe the house Nik had designed for Mickey except that it was ugly. The house rose up in the middle of the swamp which they had to get to by boat. It was set on concrete stilts and looked like a prison, all grey and stone. The ramp led to the main door and it was only then did Ben realise the front of the house was deceiving. Once they were inside he discovered the back of the house was all made of glass. Not so ugly any more.

Mickey showed them both to their room and let them rest for the remainder of the day. They met up for dinner in where Mickey took them back into New Orleans by boat to eat. Ben found the whole travelling by boat to and from the house strange, but when during dinner both Mickey and Nik drank too much Ben took it on himself to steer them home. He loved fast, and Mickeys boat did fast, needless to say he would have to research if Devon allowed for speedboats.

It was strange watching Nik interact with Mickey. Nik was twice Mickeys age and they shouldn’t of had anything in common, yet they laughed and talked like they had known each other their whole lives. Maybe they had lived a similar childhood Ben thought but reckoned it was more that, in Mickey, Nik had found something he had lost. Both brother and son. Both lost by Niks own hand. The maudlin thought gave way for Ben to allow Nik and Mickey to continue drinking well into the night once they had returned home.

He studied Mickey Milkovich as they sat around the kitchen table drinking a mixture of Vodka and beer. Mickey was telling Nik about an alligator that had come up to the house by the ramp so the next day Mickey had gone out to buy a crossbow. In turn Nik told Mickey about the Polar bear Nik had to punch while they were on a murder mystery holiday.

Ben thought about Mickey and wondered how he would take Ian Gallagher being back in his life. From what he gathered Mickey had left Southside with the purpose of putting distance between Ian and himself. He’d become successful, no longer the poor boy struggling to look after his brothers and sisters. This was a testament to Mickeys ability to survive anything life could throw at him and Ben admired this. He just wondered if Mickey could withstand the force that was Ian Gallagher.

The next morning Ben made Mickey and Nik breakfast then they spent the rest of the afternoon shooting targets from the back porch of the house with a wide choice of weapon that would have made any redneck jealous. If you thought of it, Mickey had it. Ben was partial to the crossbow while Nik stuck to some of the older rifles. When the doorbell rang in the evening Ben turned to Nik and they both put down their weapons.

 **Ian**  
Ian rang the doorbell a first and then a second time. His palms where sweating and he could hear his heart beat in his ears. When the door opened and Mickey stood in front of him he struggled to breath. He took in Mickey as Mickeys eyes widen in surprise to find him at his door. Ian took in a deep breath and handed Yev over to Mickey pushing his way past Mickey and into a house he had not been invited to.

When he was in what was the lounge room he turned back round, Mickey had followed him with Yev in his arms and was only a few steps behind.

“What the fuck Ian, did you get lost or something?” Mickey said to him.

Ian shook his head not answering, just taking in Mickey Milkovich. He was in shorts and a sleeveless shirt and he looked sweaty. He looked beautiful and Ian wanted to reach out and hug him. His thoughts where interrupted when there was a choking sound. Ian turned to see that there was a tall blonde man doubled over coughing while holding a water bottle. Beside him was…Ben the actor he had met years ago thumping on the blonde mans back.  
After a few more coughs the blonde man stood straight and looked at Ian.

“Did you just say Mickey looks beautiful?”

Ian licked his lips, had be said that out loud or did the blonde man read his mind? He felt like he was in quicksand.

“Jesus Christ, can you please get English out of here please” Mickey asked turning to Ben.

Ben nodded dragging the blonde man away but could here him say “His hair is very red, did you see it Ben?”

Once Ben and the Blonde man where gone Ian turned back to Mickey.

He took another breath “I didn’t steal Yev this time, Svetlana let me take him to you. I know she wasn’t meant to bring him until next week but…” Ian trailed off. Being this close to Mickey after all these years and having to actually talk, it was different. He felt he was climbing an impossible mountain.

“Listen, Yev’s falling asleep. Let me put him down and you can explain to me what you are doin’ here” With that Mickey turned his back and took Yev with him.

Ian took the time to gather his thoughts, he had come with nothing but Yev and a pack for Yev that Svet had made up for him which made up of food and clothing.

By the time Mickey returned Ian knew he had made a mistake coming here. Mickey didn’t need him, judging by the house and his friends he was the furthest thing Mickey needed. Ian licked his lips but couldn't find the right words that would be an apology for turning up unannounced and get him out of the door.

“Hey Ian, it's okay. Why don't you sit down and tell me what's wrong” Mickey said to him. Ian shook his head. He didn't want to sit down, he wanted to run and why was Mickey speaking to him so calmly? Did he think Ian was having another episode? Was he? Ian licked his lips again and took in another breath. He removed his wallet from his back pocket and took out the article he had read so many times since Debbie had given it to him.  
He looked up at Mickey who was looking back at him in concern.

“I read this” Ian said holding out the article for Mickey to take. Mickey frowned at him and took the paper glancing over it then looking back at him.

“There’s a question, ‘Have you ever been loved’. Ian said and continued when Mickey didn't stop him.

“Your answer was ‘yeah, I think my sister and bothers love me'".

Ian watched Mickey rub his eyes and forced himself to say what he had come here to say

“Is that what you think Mickey? That I didn’t love you?”

“Ian, don’t” Mickey said to him.

Ian however couldn't stop, now that he had started he was going to finish.

“I’ve loved you since I was 15 Mickey. I'm sorry it took me so long to say the words, but I always felt them. Felt them for you. I know I haven’t treated you so well but I just came here-” Ian felt tears well in his eyes.

“Came here so that you wouldn't doubt how I feel for you” Ian finished.

He wiped at the tears that where now tacking down his cheeks.

“Ian, we’re not teenagers anymore. What we had-” Ian didn't let Mickey finished

“We still have it Mickey” Ian said moving in close enough so that he was able to pull Mickey to him with his hand on the back of Mickeys neck. Ian who was slightly taller than Mickey bent his head so that their foreheads touched and their lips only an inch apart.

“I know I'm sick and will probably always be this way, but I promise it's not like before, I promise I’m worth it. I’m not asking you to tell me you love me now. Just let me be in your life even if it's just as friends”.

Even as he said the last line he knew himself it was a lie. Just be friends with Mickey? He couldn’t do it. He had forced Mickey into a relationship all those years ago, demand that Mickey show that he loved him time and time again. Mickey each time had stepped up, never let him down. Mickey who had at every turn put him first.

Just be friends, who was he kidding?

“I’ve asked for a transfer, I'll be a paramedic in New Orleans starting in two weeks time. You can let me stay here or I can stay in New Orleans. Just let me stay in your life Mickey”.

 **Mickey**  
He was struggling to stay in control. Ian had come to New Orleans to be with him but what was best for Ian? He had worked out long ago that it might very well not be him which was the reason why he left Southside to begin with.

“Ian” Mickey said pulling his face back so he could actually look in Ians eyes. He brought both hands up to hold the sides of Ian's face cupping his jaw.

“I’m not good for you. All I’m good for is beating people up, drinking and swearing. I'm a sinking ship Ian”.  
Ian was shaking his head “You’re wrong. You’re my safe place Mickey”

Ian placed his hands over his which was still cupping Ian's face.

“You love me Mickey, I know it. Can you tell me that anyone out there could love me more than you?” Ian leaned into him and the distance between the two of them disappeared. “You couldn't, because you know how much you love me. You crazy love me”. Mickey felt the curve of Ians lip against his and knew he was smiling.

He felt himself weaken and let himself once again fall into the hot mess that was Ian Gallagher. Mickey leant in to kiss Ian. Their kiss was slow and messy until it wasn’t.

 **Ian**  
“Tell me which part of Mickey you find beautiful” The blonde man who he had later found out was named Nikolas but nicknamed by Mickey as English asked him.

He was still confused on why Nik and Ben where even at Mickeys house. They both had an English accent and sometimes he had trouble understanding them. Ian blushed recalling his earlier verbal diarrhoea.

“Ahh” he replied.

“Is it his stormy blue eyes? The way he walks? Or maybe-“

“Jesus Christ English, shut the fuck up already!” Mickey yelled from the kitchen where he was helping Ben cook dinner. Ian watched Nikolas raise an eyebrow at him.

“You like the way he speaks?”

Ian decided he could stand up for himself “Yes I like his stormy blue eyes, the way he struts, I even like that every third word out of his mouth is fuck” Ian smirked at Nikolas and raised an eyebrow in return.

“Now are you gonna sit here and be annoying as fuck the whole time?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it.  
> 


	12. Who’s being sleeveless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 is pretty much the end of 'Mickey is free' so feel free to not continue.
> 
> Anything from this chapter onwards will be a mixture of Mickey, Ian, Ben and Nik.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

Ben watched Nikolas as they ate breakfast together in Mickeys kitchen. Ben was on his seventh slice of toast while Nik was sipping coffee. He was contemplating how to bring up a certain concern he was having about Mickey and didn't know how to broach the subject. Luckily Nik knew him so well as he usually ate with such gusto however this morning 10 minutes in and he was still on the toast part only.

  
“What is it Ben? You’ve not even started on the bacon and the eggs yet” Nik said looking up from a TV magazine he had been pretending to read.

  
Ben blushed with the pleasure of Nik being able to read him. He looked around to make sure Ian and Mickey were not around, when he saw that it was the two of them he proceeded to tell Nik his concern.

  
“I think for Christmas we should buy Mickey some clothes” Ben said seriously.

  
He watched Nik hold back a smirk “Why Benjamin, you want to buy another man clothing. How very…gay of you”.

  
“Nik, you're not taking me seriously!” Ben hissed. When Nik was annoying like this he wanted to punch him, so he did.

  
Nik laughed at him and rubbed his arm. “Hey, be careful this body is fragile”.

  
Ben couldn't help it, even when he was frustrated Nik made him laugh. Fragile was the last thing Ben would describe him as.

  
“Let’s pretend I know how you think Ben. Please explain to me why you would like to buy Mickey clothing” Nik said taking another sip of his coffee.

Ben made a mental note that Nik had not eaten anything this morning which he would deal with later. Now he had more pressing matters.

  
“Nik, we have been here four days. Haven’t you noticed everything Mickey wears either has holes in them or looks like it should be given to the homeless shelter” he stopped and amended “Actually, I don't think the homeless should even consider wearing Mickeys clothes. Maybe you can give him a job, something to do with the Charity?”

  
Nik laughed at him, full body heaving laughter. Ben even watched Nik wipe tears from his eyes and had to wait a full five minutes until Nik was done laughing at his (or Mickeys) expense.

  
“You can laugh all you want but have you seen Mickeys shirts. He can’t even afford sleeves!” Ben exclaimed. This heartfelt exclamation only started Nik in another fit of laughter and Ben had to wait all over again.

  
“I thought with the TV show he would be pretty well off, but I guess this house set him back quite a bit. Maybe-”

Ben stopped because Nik held up his hand.

  
“Ben, please. All I got from your stupid rambling is something about giving Mickey a job and something about him being sleeveless” Nik said.

  
“Who’s being sleeveless” Ian asked.

  
Ben jumped in his chair not realising Ian was now standing in the kitchens eyeing both Nik and himself with what looked like amusement. I wondered how much Ian had heard and blushed at the possibility of being caught out wanting to buy the mans boyfriend some clothing.

  
“Ahh, no one. I was just making small talk with Nik” Ben replied.

He watched Nik hide his smirk behind his cup of coffee and Ian took a piece of toast from his plate and taking a bite. Ben had barely seen Ian and Mickey the past two days, they had been sequestered in their room. Probably making up for lost time, Ben thought. As he watched Ian eat his toast he noticed that Ian had a case of bed hair which stuck up in all different directions. It looked good on him, so did the stubble and the barely awake look. He smiled at Ian glad that Ian had made it to New Orleans at long last.

  
“I’m glad you made it Ian” Ben said.

He watched Ian chew the piece of toast, his head tilted in thought.

  
“You know, when we first met I thought you were strange. Talking some shit I didn’t understand. Like when you go to a fair and they have those palm readers or clairvoyants. They read your future but don’t give it to you straight up and you leave even more confused than you started off”, Ian said to him all the while chewing on toast.

  
Ben then watched Ian turn to Nikolas “I guess he confuses you with his conversations too huh?”.

  
With that Ben watched Ian gather up the plate of eggs and bacon he had cooked earlier, nod at him what was ‘thanks’ and took the food down the hall to the bedroom.


	13. Let's go buy some running gear first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanny pack versus Sweatbands  
> Hobbit & popcorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tad long. Sooooory

**Nikolas**

Nikolas sat out on the back deck overlooking the swamp contemplating telling Ben the truth and what that would entail. As usual, when he had these conversations in his head he mentally drew up a list of Pros and Cons.

Pro 1- He wouldn’t have to lie to Ben as he knew Ben hated it when he did  
Pro 2- Ben would help him fix this little problem

Con 1- Ben would give him a lecture  
Con 2- Ben might withhold sex until he told Ben the full story  
Con 3- He would have to explain himself  
Con 4- Where was the fun in telling the truth?

Clearly it wasn’t even a choice. Lie it was, Nik thought gleefully as he stubbed out his cigarette and went to tell the others what they would be doing for the next week.

“So, anyone fancy a trip to New York?” He asked eyeing all three men who where sitting on the lounge with Yev watching The Human Centipede. He was sure this was not a movie for a kid that was 5 years old, and like him he was certain Yev had a better intellect than to watch such drivel.

“Why?” Ben asked looking up from the TV to Nik.

He gave a well rehearsed casual shrug.

“I thought maybe you would like to do some ‘shopping’, you know being it so close to Christmas and all” and because he was such a master he added “And I don't think the boys here have been to New York before. It would give Ian a chance to go sightseeing before he starts his career in saving lives of the worthy”.

“I'm in!” Ian said getting up and taking the baby with him.

He frowned “The baby can’t come and we are not going right this minute!” He watched Ian walk backwards and fall unceremoniously back onto the couch with Yev on his lap.

“Then why bring it up for?” Ian replied giving Nikolas an eye roll that he he was starting to get sick of seeing.

He counted to 10 under his breath,“You and Mickey will take Yev back to Svetlana tonight and meet us in New York in the morning”

Nikolas turned to Ben who had his focus back on the movie. “Ben and I will head straight to New York from here tomorrow”.

He didn’t wait for any response and went to organise plane tickets and accommodation.

xxx

“What's this all about Nik” Ben asked him when they where in bed.

They had dropped Ian and Mickey off at the airport and returned to Mickeys house.

“Why does there have to be something wrong” Nik said stoking Bens lower back.

Behind closed doors Nik could give up the pretence of being indifferent of Bens beauty, here with just Ben he could let his need for Ben consume him. He heard Ben huff and his hand was removed.

Ben sat up his legs crossed in front of him.

“Since when do you want to go shopping, you buy everything online! And this pretence about Christmas…I'm not stupid”.

Ben unfolded his legs and stretched himself over Nikolas’s body.

“Has this got something to do with the magazine?” Ben murmured.

Nikolas sighed and ran his fingers through Ben's hair. He often called Ben stupid but Ben was far from it. He was laid back and lived life carefree but it didn't mean he wasn’t aware.

“Yes” Nikolas replied. “It's just a trashy TV magazine but it may have drawn some attention”.

This morning Nikolas had been flicking through a magazine as it seemed Mickey didn't get the paper delivered or the Times. In the magazine was a photo of Ben, Mickey and himself having dinner in New Orleans from a few days ago. It hadn’t warranted much concern at the time but this afternoon Peyton called and told him that one Ion Boc booked a flight from Romania to New York. It might have been a coincidence, the States was vast and Ion Boc could have decided to come for other reasons. However it didn't settle well with Nikolas that years ago when he had met with Ion Boc in Wales and suggested to the man that he should return to his native land of Romania, he didn’t stay put.

Why is it that no one stayed where they were told, Nikolas thought.

“How serious is it?” Ben asked him.

Nikolas gave a small smile he knew Ben could feel as Ben was tracing his lip with a finger. “Do you remember how I met Miles Toogood?”

“Yeah, he bought you as a ‘fixer of problems’ for ten pounds at the schools silent auction. And stop calling Miles by his full name!”

“It’s a great name and deserves to be said” Nikolas bent his head and looked at Benjamin, his face now serious. “The 10 pound problem was a bookkeeper named Ion Boc” Nikolas added.

Ben peered at Nikolas sceptically and Nikolas had to agree he would be sceptical too that a bookkeeper could be any problem even to a Miles Toogood who was only ten years of age at the time. He didn’t explain to Ben that Miles had been wrong about Ion Boc being a Bookkeeper, he was in fact a bookie. A bookie who was a bully Nikolas had taken to an abandoned shed and maybe even had to roughen up a little to get a message across.

xxx

**Ian**

“Who’s this?” He asked when Ben handed him a photo and some papers as they sat on the lounge in his suite at the Casablanca Hotel.

Shortly after Mickey and he had woken up Ben and Nik had arrived. Mickey told him he and English had some business to look after and for him to sleep and Ben would be by later to take him shopping. As soon as Mickey left Ben had entered his suit wearing dark jeans and shirt with a baseball cap and sunnies.

“His name is Ion Boc, Mickey and Nik have decided to take him out and we are going to beat them at it” Ben replied.

He nodded and read through to email trail Ben had printed off and given him. Ian studied the photo and the picture clipping from the magazine which he had also seen a few days ago.

“This man dangerous?” Ian asked.

“He’s a bookie from Romania. Doesn't seem that dangerous but Romania’s not known for producing the friendliest of people and bookies don’t tend to be all that pleasant either. He has a grudge against Nik and if he is here because of this picture, Mickey might be in trouble too”.

He nodded, this beat going shopping anyway and decided to confide in Ben. “Is this a bad time to tell you I think I feel a manic episode coming on?”

He watched Ben smile at him, even with his eyes behind the shades he felt the affect of Bens perfectness.

“Not at all, probably a good time as any. I'll take your lead” Ben said to him.

Ian got changed not bothering with shades as it wasn’t a very sunny day and he wasn’t an actor trying to lay low. By the time they were out the lobby Ian felt his energy level increase and reminded himself, at these times he needed to keep in mind that despite all the energy he had to have an end goal. He looked down at Ion Bocs picture before folding it into his pocket.

“Let's go have breakfast first, I'm starved!” he said.

He chose to eat at the Clinton St Baking Co and both Ben and he set out to beat one another on who could eat the most pancakes. He currently manic managed to consume 17 pancakes and Ben always hungry managed to consume only 15. Ben argued that he also had cream, strawberries and banana with his servings so it was really a tie.

He waved away Ben’s logic and they set off to Central Park.

He rented two bikes for them, dismissed the helmets and they set off through the park at full speed weaving through pedestrians and their dogs. They did the 6 mile loop 3 times then left the bikes on the side of the footpath and proceeded to the ice cream stand. Ian had to wait while Ben chose three scoops of chocolate with 3 different types of topping. When it was his turn he ordered one scoop of each flavour all on its separate waffle cone with all toppings for each. Failing to hold them all the server gave him two trays that held the ice creams upright. He sat down next to Ben on the park bench and ate one ice cream after another. When he turned to Ben and noticed Ben had finished his, he offered Ben one of his. Ben ended up eating three of his fourteen ice cream orders.

“Where was that Ion Boc at again?” He asked eyeing the crumbs on his shirt then shaking them off.

“Harlem, Morningside Inn” Ben answered.

Nodding he and went over the kiosk to buy a map. “Can you circle the Morningside Inn for me please” he asked the kiosk owner.

The man nodded and made a red circle around the Inn. Ian gave him a $50 and waived away the change. When he returned Ben was doing some stretches.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

Ben straighten “Let’s jog”.

He nodded liking the idea, “Let's go buy some running gear first”.

Twenty minutes later they were both decked out in Nike gear from head to toe. They had dumped their clothing at the store change room and the sales person cut the tags with the clothes on them.

Ian decided on some black satin running shorts, runners and a green Dri-FIT shirt along with matching sweatbands. When he turned to Ben he saw Ben had chosen similar attire sans sweat bands, he did however have on a Nike cap, and a fanny pack. He decided he also needed a cap but drew the line there.

“Seriously, a fanny pack?” he asked.

“Don’t diss the fanny pack, I gotta put our wallets in there. Besides you're wearing sweatbands!” Ben said his hand pointing to his head.

Touching the sweatband on his forehead he grinned “Yeah, cool huh?”.

Once they were out on the street he handed Ben the map he had bought earlier. He couldn't really tell how far they had to jog. On the map it looked like they had to jog about an inch but even in his manic state he could tell the map was skewed.

The alarm on his watch went off and he took his meds from Bens fanny pack, took two tablets out and swallowed them dry.

“I gotta eat with my meds, let's go get a burger” he suggested.

He wolfed down two Big Macs and a cheeseburger and a chocolate shake and watched Ben eat three Crispy chicken deluxe burgers and 2 large fries washing it down with his Coke.

“How do you know Mickey?” He asked.

He had been meaning to ask Mickey but hadn’t had the chance as they had instead spent the last few days getting to know one another physically. Just thinking about Mickey made him miss the guy.

“Nik had business in Southside, that's how I knew Mickey. I actually met you before Mickey” Ben replied.

Ian nodded and grabbed a handful of Bens fries stuffing them into his mouth. “What do you think Mickey and English are doing now?” He asked.

Ben smiled “Chasing a dead end”.

“What?” He asked when Ben turned and stared at the statue of Ronald McDonald.

Ben leaned over the table and beckoned Ian in closer with the crook of his finger.

Once he leant in Ben pointed, “If you had face paint on, you would totally look like him”.

Ian turned to study the statue taking in Ronalds red hair and eyebrows, height and big feet

“Shit! I never noticed before. Fuck my hair is so red!” He exclaimed.

He watched Ben laugh which was followed by a cough as Ben choked on his coke then his face was sprayed when Ben couldn’t contain his coke within his mouth. Disgusted he stood up and wiped at his face with the sweatbands on his wrist.

“That's gross man. Let's go, I feel like we need to burn off these calories. How far do we have to jog to burn off the chocolate shake?”

It took them thirty minutes to get to Harlem and another ten to locate Ion Boc. Ben had given the Inn staff a 50 for access to Ions room. Ion it seemed was passed out on the bed, his room littered with the minibars contents.

“Wakey Wakey, rise and shine” He said to Ion in a singsong voice.

When they managed to rouse Ion, Ben sat him on the only chair in the room in front of the table and tied him to the chair using the bedsheets. He stuffed a sock in his mouth and then looked at Ben.

“What are we doing again?” He asked Ben

“We’re going to teach him a lesson” Ben replied. Ben turned to Ion who was now making gagging sounds and his eyes were bulging. “Do you remember meeting an English man, tall and blonde hair?”

When Ion shook his head Ben continued “Let me refresh your memory then”. Ben punched Ion Boc in the face. Ian thought he heard the mans nose crack.

“How about now?” Ben asked. “The Englishman said something about you going to Romania”  
Ian smiled when the man started to now nod enthusiastically. Seems like the mans memory was jogged. Ben took out a pocket knife from the fanny pack and advanced on Ion. “Last I checked Romania is not part of the USA”

“What are you doing?” He asked watching Ben  
Ben looked at hm thoughtfully “I was going to carve a love heart onto his forehead”.

He shook his head and took the pocket knife from Bens hand. 

“Hold out his hand on the table will you” He asked Ben.  
He waited a moment but Ben did as he asked holding down Ion Bocs right hand on the table.

“Love hearts on foreheads is too prominent. Let's not scar him for life” He said as he cut through Ion Bocs index finger at the middle joint.

He found he needed to put more pressure to get through the finger so he leaned all his weight down until he felt the knife hit the table. When he looked up Ion Broc was crying, sock still in his mouth.  
Watching the finger on the table that was no longer attached to the hand he had expected it to still move like he had seen on the discovery channels where octopus tentacles still wriggled around after it had been severed.

“Cut the other one too. We don't want him to be lop sided, it would be bad for his posture” Ben said.

Ian agreed, lop sidedness was no laughing matter. He and Ben proceeded to do the same to the left index finger. After they were done he found a plastic bag and put the two fingers in it wrapped it up and handed it to Ben.

“Put this in your fanny pack, I wanna show it to Mickey later. I need to treat his wounds before we go, can you see if there is any alcohol left?”

For the next five minutes Ian was a professional paramedic trying to put Ion Boc at ease while he tended to him, he pouring alcohol on Ion Bocs wounds and then wrapping up his hands in towels he found in the bathroom. While he did this Ben gave Ion Boc further suggestions to leave and go back to Romania.

 

 **Meanwhile somewhere else in New** **York**

**Mickey**

He and English had gone to Ion Bocs hotel only to find out that no Ion Boc had actually checked in. When English had called Peyton to confirm, Peyton wasn’t sure why Ion hadn’t turned up as he could see bookings made to the hotel in Manhattan. Mickey had wanted to go back to the hotel to check on Ian but was stopped by English.

English reminded him that he needed to trust Ian to be able to look after himself. He knew this was true but it was still hard knowing Ian might currently be manic.

They had to wait another half an hour in which Peyton called them back to let them know Ion Boc had purchased movie tickets for himself and five other people to go watch the Lord of the Rings trilogy at a Cinema in Manhattan. The movie had already started fifteen minutes ago so they would have already missed the opportunity to nab Ion Boc at the entry point.

“You know this is a ten hour movie about Hobbits right? Should I get us popcorn too?” He said sarcastically.

English gave him a withering look which he ignored and proceeded to purchase them tickets.


	14. You’re gonna make me late for work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe you all should skip this chapter.

Ian stood facing the bathroom mirror trying to shave all the while stealing glances at Mickey whose reflection was in the mirror. Even with all the steam fogging up the shower glass he could see parts of Mickeys body, tanned in some parts and not so in others.

Ian smirked and put the razor down giving up all pretence of the shave.

“You’re gonna make me late for work” Ian said as he opened the glass door to join Mickey in the shower.

He pressed up against Mickeys body and wrapped his arms around him, Ians front now plastered to Mickeys back. He pushed Mickey further forward until Mickey was up against the wall his facing tilting to the side, Ian leaned down so that their lips met. He could feel Mickeys smile in the kiss and knew Mickey had orchestrated Ians shaving time to coincide with Mickey deciding he needed to shower. He wasn’t complaining, he didn't need a reason to be pressed up against Mickey Milkovich. As their kiss grew hotter and Mickey started pushing back at Ian for more friction Ian groaned and removed one arm around Mickey and placed it on the wall in front of him over Mickeys shoulder to give him better support.

“Come on Ian” Mickey muttered, his head now hung low so that the water ran down the top of his head.

Mickey had positioned himself so that his ass stuck out and both hands where now spread out up against the shower wall.

“Fuck’n want it so bad”

Ian groaned again loving it when Mickey begged. It made him feel like he could conquer anything when he had Mickey like this. Ian ran his other hand down Mickeys backside and down his crack spreading him open.

“It's gonna hurt if we do it like this” Ian said.

Even as he cautioned Mickey he was already positioning himself so that his cock was aligned just how he wanted it. Ian rubbed at Mickeys opening then pressed his thumb in. When he felt Mickey tense he stopped but didn't remove his thumb, just leaving it there until Mickey got use to the intrusion. When he felt Mickey relax into him Ian pushed his thumb in further knowing it would drive him crazy. He twisted his thumb around a few times until Mickey got worked up further judging by the moans then removed it leaving Mickey empty and wanting.

He heard Mickey whimper in frustration and grinned into the back of Mickeys neck.  
Ian parted Mickeys cheeks again this time with both his hands and aligned his cock so that it was flushed up against Mickeys crack. He bent and used his knees to push himself up giving him the friction he was seeking. He began the same slow motion of bending and pushing up as Mickeys moans got louder.

“Shhh” Ian said as he took one hand and wrapped it around Mickeys cock which had so far been neglected.  
With the touch of Ian's hand on him Mickey groaned again. Ian felt Mickey wrap his hand on top of his and they started to jerk Mickey off together while Ian kept up the pace of rutting against Mickeys backside.

“Fuck Ian, I’m gonna come” Mickey said as his hand tightened the grip around his cock which caused Ian to increase the pace of his thrust until he felt his balls tighten.

“Come on Mickey, I wanna see your cum paint this wall” Ian said into Mickeys ear.

If Ian wasn’t about to come himself he would of smirked knowing Mickey got off when there was dirty talk. Instead he helped Mickey jack him harder. Ian wound his other arm under Mickeys armpit and spread his hand and fingers on Mickeys chest using Mickey to get a better grip for his own thrusting. Ian pushed Mickey right up the wall so that they were jacking Mickey off, his cock head pushed against the wall with each thrust of Ian's body.

“Fuuuck” Mickey let out as he tensed and came on the wall like Ian had demanded.

Mickey leaned into the wall further because his legs no longer felt strong enough to support him as Ian continued his punishing pace. Ian was thankful that Mickey had come because he could feel his control unravel. Urgently he parted Mickeys cheeks again so he could see Mickeys hole and continued to thrust upwards.

He didn’t need to be inside Mickey to come, just seeing Mickeys hole and being this close to him was enough to send him over the edge. Ian thrust three more times and felt the tingle shoot up his spine, his cum shot out landiing on Mickeys lower back, Ian quickly moved a step back so that his remaining spurts could coat Mickeys hole. Once he was wrung out he leaned heavily on Mickey not caring that Mickey could barely hold himself up.

When Ian felt he could finally move again he slapped Mickeys backside

“Now you really do need a shower” Ian stated breathless.

He heard Mickey give a bark of laughter as stepped out from underneath the spray to resume his shaving.


	15. I saw your boyfriend on TV

**MICKEY** : MANDYS GONNA PIK U UP AFTER WORK AND TAKE U OUT 4 DINNER N DANCIN  
**IAN** : YOU COMIN?  
**MICKEY** : NAH DUN DANCE BSIDE GOT SOME SHIT TO DO WITH IGGY  
**IAN** : ???

Ian frowned at his phone when Mickey didn’t respond immediately. He had been waiting outside the EMT station for an hour waiting on Mickey so that they could head home together but he hadn’t showed up and then the text had just come through.

He didn’t mind catching up for dinner with Mandy but he wasn’t really interested in the dancing, especially when he was still in his EMT uniform with no change of outfit available.  
Ian stepped forward when a yellow sports car slowed down to a stop in front of him and as the window on the passenger wound down he saw Mandy in the drivers seat.

Ian had seen her a handful of times over the past few weeks and was still amazed how much she had changed since he last saw her in Southside. She was now happy, successful and filthy rich. Last time they had caught up she had told him how she had just released a line of denim jeans and brass knuckles.

When he got in the car he grinned at her and patted the dash of the car.

“Shit Mandy, you shouldn’t be seen with the likes of me!”

Mandy laughed and peeled out onto the main road. Mandy told him she was taking him to a trendy Cajun restaurant that played live music.

“Where’s Mickey?” Ian asked her as they were seated at their table.

Mandy shrugged, “Don’t know, he just told me to take you out and if need be let you crash at the Milkovich house for the night”

Ian felt unease settle in his stomach and pulled out his phone.

He looked at Mandy apologetically, “Let me just give him a call”.

Ian dialled Mickey but the phone went straight to voicemail, he tried another two times but got the same response. Since he had showed up in New Orleans this was the first time that Mickey and he might spend apart. This in itself was upsetting, Ian knew he was more concerned that Mickey had not mentioned it to him, he had expected Mickey to pick him up after his shift and Mickey hadn't said any differently- until the text message.

“What's Iggy doing?” Ian asked as he put down his phone and picked up the menu the waiter had given them.

Mandy looked up from her menu frowning, “Something wrong?”

“Mickey didn’t say anything about you taking me to dinner until a few minutes ago, nothing about sleeping over and now I can’t reach him. Something's not right” He replied not wanting to voice his concern but needing to explain it so he didn’t sound crazy.

“You know how Mickey can be, does than thinks. I’m sure he’ll call you back” Mandy said waiving at a waiter.

“Have you chosen what you wanna eat?”

Ian looked down at the menu and frowned. He didn't recognise anything on the menu, there was no burger or pizza.

“You order for me” He said to her.

Through the meal Ian asked her questions about how it was to live in a house with cameramen following you around. She had laughed and said after three years she barely noticed them. She told him she had recently broken up with her boyfriend but he was being annoying so she couldn't return to her apartment because he refused to return the keys. Ian  offered to change her locks but she waved him off. He ate what Mandy had ordered him, he wasn't sure what it was but wasn't concerned because mind kept going back to Mickey.

“Hey do you mind if we skip the dancing?” Ian asked when they had paid for their meal.

“Yeah sure. You just wanna come back to the house, we could watch a movie”.

Ian nodded thankful that Mandy hadn't minded that she would have to miss a night of partying. When they were in the car Ian called Mickey again but got the same result.

“Do you have Iggys number?”

Mandy took her eyes off the road and looked at him, “Yeah, on my phone”.

Ian scrolled through her phone contacts and dialled Iggy, unlike Mickey Iggy picked up the phone.

“Yo Mandy!”  
Hearing Iggys voice Ian felt relief wash over him. “Hey Iggy, it'sIan. Is Mickey there with you?”

“Where's Mandy?” Iggy asked.

Ian rolled his eyes and held the phone up between Mandy and himself.

“She's right fuckin here”

“Hey Iggy” Mandy yelled.

“Where's Mickey ?” Ian asked again getting impatient.

“Ahh, we’re a bit busy right now. Maybe call me back in a week”

Both Mandy and Ian looked at one another.

“What the fuck Iggy!” Mandy yelled voicing his exact sentiment.

They didn't get a response because Iggy had already hung up on them.

xxx

Ian spent the next two days feeling a roller coaster of emotions, from angry to worried closely followed by being frustrated at how helpless he was. After the first night with Mandy he went to work the following day but after his shift he took the boat that was still docked where Mickey had left it last and went home.

Three nights without Mickey and he was now livid. Iggy had still not answered Mandy or his calls and none of Mandy's other brothers knew where they had disappeared to. Ian had gone through every room in the house and had turned everything upside down but it hung gave away any clues on where Mickey was.

He finally took out his phone and texted Ben.

**IAN** : CAN U ASK ENGLISH IF HE KNOWS WHERE MICKEY IS  
 **BEN** : HES OUT WITH MOLLY HORSE RIDING. THEY B BACK IN AN HOUR. WHAT HAPPENED?

Ian knew he was on the edge of tears and swore that when Mickey showed up he would make him pay for all this bullshit.  


**IAN** : BEEN MISSING FOR 3 DAYS  
 **BEN** : ILL GO OUT TO THE MOORS AND FIND NIK NOW.  
 **IAN** : THANKS

Ian had called in sick that morning and was now staring out at the swamp he called home waiting for Ben. It took Ben over 40 minutes to get back to him but it wasn't in a form of a text.

“Ben” Ian greeted picking up the phone.

“Hey Ian, I spoke to Nik and he seems to think you shouldn't worry about it” Ben said.  
Ian hadn't known what to expect but that was not it, not something he wanted to hear. He was sick of waiting.

“Can you put English on the phone please”, Ian asked trying to stay calm.

Ian could here muffled voices and swearing but when he heard the next voice on the phone it wasn't either Ben or English.

“Hello, this is Miles. Are you Ian Gallagher?” A voice said to him.

“Yes” Ian replied confused.

“Razor and Ben are currently arguing, Ben has Razor in a headlock. I was watching TV earlier, not something I usually do because it's not really educational you see, but I was, watching TV I mean. Do you watch a lot of TV?”

“What?” Ian asked. Why had Ben let a kid get hold of his phone, he didn't have time for this.

“Anyway” the kid continued, “I saw your boyfriend on TV, you should really be with him. Razor might disagree but I bet if Ben knew the truth Razor would be in big trouble”.

Ian wasn't sure what the kid named Miles was talking about but seeming as nothing was making any sense he went in to turn on the TV.

“What channel kid?” Ian asked.

“My name is Miles, Miles Toogood not Kid. You could call me Chainsaw if you want to though, that's what Razor calls me sometimes”.

Ian was only half paying attention to the kid, he was busy clicking through all the channels on the TV. Finally he found the channel he was looking for and all that Miles Toogood had rambled about made sense. He had stopped on an entertainment channel and it was showing footage on Mickey having the shit kicked out of him. Ian dropped the phone on the lounge and turned up the volume.

An Andrew Pike had been arrested for the assault on Mickey Milkovich who was famous for being on a Reality TV show that was still airing. Andrew, who's father was the Mayor of New Orleans had refused to comment. The footage found of the assault was handed over by the producers of THE MILKOVICH reality show.

Currently no one knew where Mickey was and if this footage was current or not.

Ian stared at the footage that they were playing on a loop. Andrew who looked like a body builder on steroids was kicking Mickey in the ribs then at his head which went on for a good three minutes. Mickey wasn't even fighting back, he had his hands over his head and body folded in.

“Ian!”

Ian turned around but couldn't see who was yelling his name.

When he turned back to the TV it had changed its story line to “What happened to Renee Zellwegers face”.

He turned down the volume of the TV and picked up the phone.

“Yeah” Ian replied calmly.

“I'm sorry Ian. You spoke to Miles?” Ben asked him.

Ian nodded, “English tell you where Mickey is?”

“Yeah, here I've got the address. I'll text it to you”.

  XXX   

It took Ian almost two hours to get the the Private hospital of New Hope. He had asked that Mandy meet him there and when he arrived she was already waiting for him.

“Ian, I'm so sorry” Mandy said hugging him. “It's all my fault. I didn't know Andrew was capable of this”.

He hugged her back and stroked her head soothingly but all he wanted to do was find Mickey. When she made no move to stop hugging him he had to eventually disengage himself from her grip.

“Have you seen him?” Ian asked.

Mandy nodded not looking at him, “He’s not in good shape. We can come back tomorrow, maybe you can see him then”.

“Are you kidding me Mandy? I'm gonna see him now. What room is he in?” Ian said his voice no longer calm.

Mandy shook her head “He doesn't want to see you now”

Ian rubbed a hand over his face and laughed, “The fucking bastard doesn't want to see me now?”. Ian grabbed both Mandy's arms and shook her.

“Mandy, give me his room number or I'm going to go through every room and when I find that brother of yours, whatever bone isn't broken I swear I will break myself”.

“He’s in Room 15” she finally replied.

Ian didn't wait, he let go of her and was running down the corridor looking at each door and their room number. When he got to room 15 he entered and slammed the door shut behind him. It was a large room, but considering it was a private hospital he assumed you had to pay for the luxury.

This only made Ian angrier.

Mickey lay on the bed with his head and arm bandaged. He had a blanket over him so Ian couldn't exactly see what else was bandaged. Mickeys eyes where closed so Ian walked up to the bed slowly and took a look at the chart that was hanging at the end of the bed.  
Mickey had a head concussion, fractured ribs and wrist, severe bruising on his back and left side as well as minor cuts to his face.

Ian put the chart back and stood over Mickey taking in his face. He had a split lip, gash on his forehead that had a butterfly bandage over it and his head was also wrapped in gauze.  
Ian slowly pulled the light blanket off Mickey to take in the rest of his injuries. He couldn't see much because what the gown he wore didn't hide, it was covered in gauze.

Mickey looked like a mummy except for the feet which was bare.

“Hey”

Ian turned and found that Mickey was awake and looking at him.

“Hey” Ian said back

“It looks worse than it really is”, Mickey said which a grin that turned into a wince.

Ian realised he had passed angry days ago. He was now beyond that.

“What is this Mickey?” Ian asked.

Mickey looked at him confused, not sure what Ian was asking exactly but also finding Ians reaction to the whole thing strange.

“Ah, I got into a fight and looks like I lost” Mickey replied licking his lips.

Ian nodded knowing he should get some water for Mickey but not really caring.

“Let me tell you what I think this is. You planned the whole thing, the camera, the beating, Iggy picking you up, this hospital, Mandy distracting me. And for what, so you could get that fuck Andrew arrested. Why arrested and not your usual method, because of who his father is?”

Ian's rant had started off calmly but by the time he had fished he was actually yelling.

“Babe, it's alright. Come here so I can feel you next to me” Mickey said.

Ian laughed and took a step closer so he was by the bed directly looking over Mickey.

“You wanna feel me? Where can I touch you that won't actually hurt you? Maybe here?” Ian reached out and ran a hand over Mickeys waist.

“Fuck Ian!” Mickey yelled in pain as Ian pressed down on his bruise.

“Or here” Ian said moving from the waist to press his hand on Mickeys ribs that were fractured.

“You fucking shit!” Mickey swore trying to move his body away from Ians touch but  
Ian wasn't done, he leaned in and kissed Mickey on the mouth. There was no tenderness, Ians kiss was punishing, he bit at the cut on Mickeys lip and drew back only when he tasted blood.

“Did that kiss make it all better, babe” Ian asked looking at Mickey furiously.

“The fuck Ian, this is fucking terrible bedside manner you have!”

“While you're here getting bedrest I want you to think about how stupid you are. You could have told me and we could have dealt with this together, instead you chose this stupid plan which almost got you killed”.

Ian turned and walked towards the door only turning around when he got there.

“The guy’s been released on bail and now I get a crack at him”.


	16. When I wake you better be able to skip and do cartwheels

**Nikolas Mikkelsen**

Nikolas found Ian Gallagher at Mickeys house sitting out on the deck overlooking the swamp. He hadn't needed to ring the bell and be let in because he had keys, after all he did design the house. For the last hour Ian chose to ignore his uninvited guests and it was only then that he was glad Miles Toogood had been forced upon him to travel back to New Orleans by Ben.

Leave it to a 16 year old boy with no filter or social awareness to make a situation more uncomfortable than it already was.

“You know it's very rude to not introduce yourself”, Miles had said to Ian when they stood out on the back deck waiting for him to acknowledged their presence.

“Didn't your mom teach you that when you have guests you should offer them tea and cake?”.  
Nikolas smiled at Miles constant questions.

They were always funny when not directed at him. He had to put up with Miles for the whole journey here so it was only fair that Miles attention was now on someone other than himself.  
Nikolas watched Ian turn his attention to Miles and decided it was time to deal with the situation as Ben had told him to do.

“Ian, this is Miles Toogood” Nikolas introduced. “Miles, I believe you have already spoken to Ian on the phone a few days ago so a formal introduction is not necessary given the circumstances”.

“My mom didn't teach me anything but to be crazy” Ian finally replied to Miles in a flat voice.

“I’ve never been to New Orleans before. Do you know it is very strange to have to get on a boat to reach the house? Ben told me about it but I didn't believe him” Miles stated.

Nikolas sighed and sat down beside Ian, he hadn't liked Mickeys idea but he had understood it. It was different when you had people in your life you cared about, the lengths you would go to to keep them out of harms way. Ben had asked him why Mickey hadn't just fed Andrew to the alligators in the swamp and Nikolas knew Ben couldn't understand that not everyone thought that way. Ben always chose the simplest path whereas people like Mickey and himself liked the path less taken, that fork in the road that lead true or the other that lead through the dark twisted woods.

“Miles, there should be food in the kitchen can you leave so the adults can talk” Nikolas asked.

Miles shook his head and sat down on the other side of Ian.

“I’m not allowed. I swore an oath to Ben that I wouldn't let you out of my sight” Miles pulled out a small notepad from his breast pocket. “You smoke, drink, take any recreational drugs, kill anyone, get hurt or fall on your arse will mean I have to report it”.

Miles looked at Ian “Did you know that the swamp has no smell, people are under the assumption it would smell like rotting bodies but that's just stupid”.

Ian turned to Miles “What?”

Nikolas sighed feeling this would be a long night considering he could already see signs Ian was in a depressed state and they had barely spoken.

“Ian, just tell us your plan and keep in mind we have a minor around”.

Nikolas studied Ian whom he had to admit had always tried to avoid conversing with. The young man wore his emotions too close to the surface and it always made him uncomfortable. Nikolas who was a master of hiding his feelings couldn't understand how this man walked around showing everything.

A few years ago Mickey had brought up Ians disorder and wanted his opinion. They both had poured over all information they could find and got opinions from the best medical experts in the world. Both Mickey and he had been devastated to find out that with all the resources they had, money, power and determination the two of them could not rid Ian of his illness. It was humiliating for Nikolas to be reminded that he was just human after all, but for Mickey, it had wrecked him on another level Nikolas couldn’t even begin to understand.

 

**Ian Gallagher**

Ian already had a plan and was just waiting for midnight and hadn't really needed any help but he knew English wouldn't be easy to get rid of. Besides he thought, English owed him and it was time to collect. At half past midnight they broke into Andrew's home, picked up his unconscious body and put him in the backseat of the car.

He had made English carry the upper body whilst he the legs knowing English hated to do heavy lifting as if it were beneath him. They had Miles driving whilst Ben sat in the front passenger side giving directions and English sitting in the backseat which he also hated.

“Can you actually drive?” He asked Miles when he noticed Miles grip on the steering wheel. He hadn't paid attention earlier but looking at the kid now Ian guessed he couldn't be more than 15 years old.

“Yes, my Nan has been teaching me” Miles replied.

The boy was driving half the recommended speed limit which meant they would reach their destination later than he had planned or not at all if they got pulled over. When they finally reached the airport 30 minutes later than Ian had planed he got Miles to stop in a dark corner of the underground car park. He directed English to drag the unconscious body out then prop him against a wall sitting up.

Ian took out the fake passport he had asked Iggy to source for Andrew Pike and folded a ticket to Bangkok he had also booked for the man. When he was done placing the passport into Andrews pocket he made a call on the nearby pay phone.

He was calling as a concerned citizen, he had seen someone who looked like Andrew Pike at the airport. Wasn't Andrew currently being charged with assaulting a few women who had come forward after his attack on Mickey Milkovich had been seen on TV. Would there be a reward for his call? No? Then no, he wouldn't be proving his details to be further contacted by the police on the matter.

Ian hung up the phone and waived both English and Miles back to the car.

“Done. Nothing gets you behind bars faster than breaking your bail conditions”

He decided to drive because he didn't feel like being driven by a 16 year old boy who obeyed every road rule at half the speed limit. Ian parked the car at the front entrance of the Hospital leaving Miles and English in the car and forced his legs moving all the way to Mickeys room. He climbed into Mickeys hospital bed and turned to his side dragging Mickeys arm over him. Ian could barely feel anything except the need to close his eyes and fall into oblivion but knew he would fight a little longer.

“Ian?” Mickey asked waking up.

Ian pulled the blanket over the both of them and shuffled back until he was up against the warmth of Mickeys body.  
“Who else would it be?” Ian murmured feeling Mickeys arm hold him tighter around the waist and closed his eyes. He used his last bit of energy to whisper what he had been thinking for the last few days.

“I don't ever want to see you like this again Mickey, when I wake you better be able to skip and do cartwheels”.

 XXX

**Nikolas Mikkelsen**

Nikolas had the to give Ian credit, by morning Andrew Pike was behind bars until his trial and not once was there a gun, knife or blood involved. He had stood by and watched while Ian performed an air choke on Andrew that had rendered him unconscious.

Miles asked if Nikolas could teach him that move. Nikolas had spent the whole drive to the airport wondering if he could, sure he knew how to perform the maneuver and had done it many times but never in his life was it just to put someone to sleep. Why put someone to sleep when a few more seconds in the same hold could kill them? Ian had not even left any bruises on Andrew which Nikolas knew required a lot of control.

It irked at him that Ian Gallagher with his bipolar illness which made his behaviour erratic could show more restraint than Mickey, Ben and himself.

When he checked in on Mickey and Ian finding them asleep he went and booked Miles and himself into a decent hotel. The next morning he took Miles to see some of the attractions around New Orleans and then they made a stop by the Mayors office.

They spent less then 10 minutes in the company of the Mayor, Nikolas did all the talking while Miles sat there eating a bagel.  
Nikolas decided he had learnt something from Ian in the last few days. Sometimes violence wasn’t needed, threats might be enough. Did the Mayor know that his wifes fundraising proceeds were being used to support her younger lover. What happen if everyone found out that the Mayor himself long ago had a connection to a white supremacist group. Did the Mayor know that overnight all his investments had tanked and there wouldn't be enough money to pay for the laundry bill let alone retain a lawyer for his son?

XXX

“When you coming home?” Ben asked when Nikolas had dialled Bens number.

“I missed you too Ben, maybe you wouldn't have missed me if you hadn't sent me off with Miles for nothing”. Nikolas heard Ben laugh and ached to be with him.

“You would have gone anyway, I got in first so that you would take Miles. I love him and all but seriously, that boy makes me feel so stupid”

Nikolas grinned “How is everyone?”

“All the ladies in the house are good. PB still vomits like he’s planning to star in the remake of The Exorcist and Radualf has been sleeping on your side of the bed”

“And how are you Ben?” Nikolas asked.

He heard Ben sigh “It’s nearing Christmas yeah, can you make sure you get back by then?”.

“I think I will invite Mickey and Ian for Christmas in Devon, they're both on the mend but it might be best if we kept an eye on them. Keep them out of trouble” Nikolas said not sure how Ben would take having two more guest when their house was already full of strays they had collected over the years.

“Good idea, I spoke to Svetlana and she is letting Mickey have Yev for the holidays. Pick him up before you fly home okay?”

Nikolas snorted.

It seemed Benjamin was in charge these days and he didn't have a single idea of his own.

“It would be good for Molly to have some friends her own height. Did you know Molly has started copying PB, she's been chewing on Radaulfs ear, it's really gross. Seriously Nik I'm not sure if I'm more grossed out by the dogs or our Daughter!”


	17. You’re exactly as you should be

**Mickey** sat on the lounge holding a teacup in one hand and the matching saucer in the other. Beside him sat Ian who had Yev on his lap and on his other was a girl who kept on giving him side glances when she thought he wasn’t looking which was starting to unnerve him.

The five of them arrived a few days ago in Devon after English had deemed both Ian and he had recovered enough for travel. They picked up Yev in Chicago and at the airport bought clothing suitable for the South Pole which Mickey had thought was stupid at the time until they actually landed and found his nuts might have frozen off if it wasn't for the extra layers of clothing Miles had been adamant he buy.

Mickey looked outside from his spot on the lounge, he was still amazed that the whole house was made of glass on the outside and all he could see was white snow with scattered green trees. On arrival they were been introduced to the other members of English and Bens family. Molly who was six years old and looked like a replica of Ben only prettier if that were possible, she had the greenest eyes and longest lashes. Yev had taken to her immediately and they had been inseparable since Mickey had put him down so he could go play with his new best friend. There were also two older ladies Enid, who was Miles grandmother and Babushka who was Emilias.

Emilia was 20 years old and had fiery red curly hair she was home from school for the holidays and was also the girl currently sitting next to him giving him strange looks. He glanced over at Ian who had a smirk on his face, Mickey raised an eyebrow at him questioningly but got nothing out of Ian. He sipped his tea as if it was going to give him courage as he tried to think of something to say to smooth over the awkwardness he felt with Emilia who again was giving him side glances.

“So, are you related to Ben or English?” He asked.

Emilia smiled, her green eyes sparkling “Neither, Ben and Nik saved Babushka and my life when our plane crashed in the Russian taiga”.

She moved closer to him as Molly who was on her lap reached over and tried to climb over him. Mickey shifted closer to Ian not knowing what else to do and dragged Molly over his lap so that she could reach out to Yev. Both kids wriggled down the lounge and went off to play with the two house pets. Yev had instantly fallen in love with both of the dogs and Mickey was contemplating getting him one. PB short for Puff ball which English told them he refused to call by such a ridiculous name and Radulf who looked more wolf than dog. Both Molly and Yev seemed to find endless entertainment with both animals.

“Hey Ian, do you want to go sledding. We can take the kids and drag ‘em round the snow” Ben said from the kitchen where he was making a sandwich for himself.

“Nah, I think I might take Mickey upstairs to have a nap. He’s still recovering and needs some more rest” Ian turned and looked at Mickey.

“Okay, leave the kids down here. Nik will look after them once he returns with Enid and Miles”.

Mickey stood up stretching.

He was feeling quite well and didn't need a nap but was concerned that Ian had said what he had to cover for his own need to sleep. Mickey had thought Ian was no longer on a low but tried to hide his worry. He smiled at Emilia who was still watching him and followed Ian to the guest room Ben had set them up in.

“Are you still tired?” Mickey asked when they were in their room and Ian had shut the door behind them.

Ian grinned at him “Nah, but you looked like you where struggling there with Emilia. I felt sorry for you”.

“Fuck Ian, it’s so fucking weird. She won’t stop staring at me, do I have food between my teeth?” Mickey asked.

Ian broke out in laughter and put both arms around Mickey and pulled him into a hug. He gave Mickey a slow kiss and gently moved them towards the bed. He started removing Mickeys shirt but when he was ready to part the shirt and remove it completely Mickey stopped him.

“People can see from outside, it's all glass”.

Ian held up his finger and went over to the bedside table picking up a remote. He pressed a few buttons until he got one that tinted the glass. Once it was tinted sufficiently Ian resumed his undressing of Mickey and got no further objection. When they were both naked and lying in bed Ians head on Mickeys chest Mickey felt himself drift into sleep he hadn't known he needed.

XXX

When Mickey woke they were still in the same position and Ian was tracing random patterns on his belly.

“Hey” Mickey said lifting Ians hand and giving it a kiss.

“I’ve been suspended from the station for a month” Ian said.

Mickey frowned trying to tilt his head down and sideways so he could look at Ian. When Ian refused to make eye contact with him Mickey pulled Ian up so that they were lying side by side on the bed. He rolled to his side facing Ian and indicated for Ian to do the same.

“What for?”

Ian sighed, “I haven’t been to work for the last two week, since I first saw you in hospital”.

“You haven't turned up to work and they're disciplining you by making you stay away more? That's fucking stupid” Mickey askied angrily.

When Ian didn't say anything Mickey drew Ian in closer.

“Im sorry Ian, when we get back I’ll speak to them. Maybe explain what happened”.

Ian shook his head and put a hand on Mickeys cheek “It’s alright, I’m not upset”.

Mickey watched Ians face trying to see if he was lying but couldn't tell, “We’ll figure something out, it's not like we need the money”.

They lay there companionably enjoying the quietness of there room and the knowledge that in this moment their life was perfect.

“We should talk more” Ian said turning to Mickey.

“What do you mean?”

Ian sighed “You plan shit and you don't discuss it with me. What happened with Andrew Pike, I’ve put it somewhat together but you should have told me. If we’re in this together then I don't want you trying to protect me by leaving me in the dark”.  
Mickey shrugged not even pretending to apologise.

“The guy had some serious anger issues. Mandy dumped him when he started calling her fifty times a day wanting to know where she was, he wouldn't leave her apartment and kept stalking her. I found out his previous girlfriends either filed a restraining order against him or moved to another state to get away from him”

Mickey ran a hand through his hair and continued “I can't stand men who hit women. All these women where scared of this one shithead but they didn't press charges. His dad either paid them off or threatened them. Getting him behind bars was my best solution, it'd save Mandy from eventually having to gut him while defending herself or any other girl being assaulted by him”.

“Mandy's hot and all but orange isn't her colour” Ian eventually said once he considered Mickeys explanation.

Mickey laughed and bent over giving Ian a kiss on the forehead.

“Ben sent me a picture of you in New York. You were wearing some pretty funky sportswear”.

“Do you think I'm always going be this fucked?” Ian asked seriously not taking Mickeys comment as teasing.

Mickey frowned down at Ian wondering how he went front being lighthearted to serious. He mirrored Ian, cupping his hand on Ians cheek and leaned in close so that they only had an inch apart and where eye to eye.

“You’re exactly as you should be” Mickey whispered then leaned in to kiss Ian choosing to show him rather than use words which he was never good at.

Ian let his doubt and worry go, revelling in Mickeys touch and closeness.

“We gonna be alright if I don't work another month?” Ian asked when he pulled back the happiness back in his eyes.  
Mickey grinned. He had enough money saved away that they would never have to worry about ever working again.

“We’ll get by. Might have to eat smaller portions but we won’t ever be homeless.”

Ian knew Mickey was teasing him and decided to return the favour. “Yeah, if we ran out of cash we could live here and you could marry Emilia”

Mickey drew back “What the fuck?”

“She's got a crush on you stupid” Ian said laughing and sitting up because Mickey was trying to pinch him. Ian moved and sat on Mickeys stomach careful not to put all his weight down where Mickeys ribs where still healing.

“We’re similar with our red hair. Isn't that your type? Would you even know the difference?” Ian said smiling down at him.

“I'd fucking know”, Mickey growled pushing his feet so that they were flat on the bed and his knees bent so Ian was forced to slide forward on him. So not to fall on Mickey Ian bent over holding himself up with both arms and leaned down to kiss Mickey.

They kissed until it was no longer enough and both where trying to get closer yet Ian held back he couldn't risk Mickeys injuries so he stopped and shook his head.

“I could suck your dick and get you off” Ian whispered.

Mickey shook his head, although he loved Ian giving him a blow job he didn't want it now.

“Sit on me” Mickey said licking his lips. He saw Ians eyes light up at the words but watched as Ian shook his head.

“Your ribs-”

“Fuck my ribs, we’re both leaking already Ian. It won't take long just move on me slowly, slide up and down my cock. That shouldn't jostle these fucking ribs that much”.

Mickey looked down at Ians cock which was pointing right at him. He reached out and traced the ridge then gently touched the tip with one finger rubbing his pre-cum so that it coated the cockhead.

“You can ride me as slow as you think my ribs can handle and I'll jack you off at the same pace, I'll cum so far up your ass it will take days for you to get rid of me”.

Ian moaned at the image Mickey created and he wanted what Mickey had said but he knew it wouldn't be a good idea. He watched as Mickey brought two of his fingers to his mouth.

“Suck” Mickey directed.

Ian knew he had given in when he opened his mouth to take in the fingers. Unable to deny Mickey or himself he sucked on Mickeys fingers while he looked down at both their cocks that where aligned and rubbing against one another. Ian wrapped his hand around both their cocks, he slowly jerked them both off using both their pre-cum to help with the friction. When Mickey leant to help with the thrusting Ian paused and Mickey took his fingers out of Ians mouth

“Hey it's okay. Ribs are feeling great, bend down here and kiss me some” Mickey said.

Ian looked at him hesitantly but released their cocks and bent over Mickey to kiss him. Mickey kissed him like a man starved and when he felt Mickey press a finger into him Ian moaned and pushed back.

“Another one” Ian begged as soon as he got comfortable with the one finger twisting inside him.

Mickey groaned and did as Ian asked spreading Ian wide with his index and middle finger.

“You look so hot Ian, got both my fingers up your arse but you're still want more. Ride my fingers some more and I'll give you what you want”.

Ian was now on all fours over Mickey pushing down upon his hand and bent down to kiss Mickey again. His skin was on fire and he felt he was one step away from coming and Mickey wasn't even inside him or touching his dick yet.

“Sit up Ian” Mickey said. Ian sat up in a daze looking down at Mickey, he didn't want to stop.

“We don't have any lube here so your gonna have to use your spit, get me real wet or it's gonna hurt you.

Ian swallowed and nodded jerkily. He moved back so he was sitting on Mickeys thighs, bent down licked and then sucked on Mickeys dick. His head bobbed up and down allowing his saliva to generously coat Mickeys dick.

“Stop Ian or I'll come before we even get started” Mickey said only after a few moments later. He had to grip Ians hair to physically stop him when Ian didn't let up.

Ian nodded but Mickey knew he wasn't really listening, his eyes where still in Mickeys cock.

“Ian, babe, look at me” Mickey said.

Slowly Ian looked up. “Yeah?”

“You're gonna have to sit up and take me, do it slowly” Mickey instructed.

Ian slowly rose up and positioned Mickeys cock. At the first touch of Mickeys dick to Ians hole they both groaned. When Ian pushed down Mickeys body arched up involuntarily.

“Fuck Ian, more” Mickey begged.

Ian leant forward both hands on Mickeys chest for leverage and pushed down.

“I won't be able to stop” Ian said pushing until he sat fully on Mickey feeling himself be stretched completely. Ian gradually found his rhythm and slid up and down on Mickeys cock no longer worried out any of Mickeys injuries.

“I can see you moving up and down taking in my dick” Mickey whispered. His breathing became more uneven as he wrapped his hand around Ians cock which was hot and hard. Mickey began jerking Ian off to the pace of Ians movement on top of him.  
He watched as beads of sweat glistened on Ians body and used his free hand to cup Ians behind. He pushed his feet flat on the bed again to allow him to thrust himself into Ian.

“Fuck Mickey, I'm losing it” Ian whispered as he continued his movements feeling himself reach the point where nothing else mattered but the release. Mickey grinned and continued thrusting up making sure to hit the same spot when he heard Ians intake of breath. After a few more thrust he heard Ian swear and felt him go still. Mickey felt ropes of Ians cum land on his chest and groaned when Ians whole clenched around him gripping him even tighter. He came seconds later lifting both Ian and himself off the bed so that he could get as deep in Ian as possible.

“Jesus Ian” Mickey said when he could form words.

Ian rolled off him and flopped on the bed beside Mickey, their legs still tangled together.

“I fucking love you Mickey” Ian replied in a laboured breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7x10 tomorrow  
> WELCOME HOME MICKEY


	18. MICKEY: Are we still playing blackjack? Why am I holding 8 cards?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ Sherry, the next few chapters are for you (if you're still reading)  
> Your prompt: Mickey and English working together

Ian and Ben were sitting in Niks office in front of his computer. Ben had called him in from a snow fight he was having with Molly and Yev leaving the kids to be looked after by Enid and Babushka.

“What’s going on?” Ian asked still shaking some of the snow from his clothing. Ben had brought a chair in from the kitchen and sat it down next to his and indicated for Ian to sit down.

“I know you don't drink anymore but you gotta have something to get you through this”.

Ben put a bowl of popcorn he had made minutes ago on Ians lap and handed him a can of root beer. He turned on the monitor and brought up a security video icon.

“Did Mickey tell you where Nik was taking him?” Ben asked.

Ian leaned forward on the screen, “He said English was taking him on a walk around the grounds, check the perimeter or something”.

Ben laughed and gave Ian a slap on the back, “If Nik ever tells you that he’s going for a walk, don’t ever believe him” Ben said as he turned up the speaker linked to the computer.

Ian and Ben watched on screen a live feed that came from a camera installed in the church that was on their grounds. Ben had given permission to a group of church goers to use it on Sundays and wasn’t sure if Nik being there meant he was committing a sin considering what he was doing.

Ian and Ben sat watching Nik shuffle a deck of cards and Mickey was downing a shot of vodka, they were seated on the podium where the sermons were given. Ben even recognised the table they were using was the actual table the donation box was usually placed on. Nikolas had three bottles of vodka on the table and one bottle was already a quarter empty. He had a cigarette in his mouth as he shuffled the cards then dealt them to Mickey and himself.

“Are they just playing cards?” Ian asked leaning closer to the monitor.

“Yeah, I think Niks teaching Mickey how to play Blackjack”.

Ian turned and looked at Ben confused, “Why can't they just do that here?”

Ben laughed and grabbed some popcorn, “Because, even with Niks perfect english and stuffiness, he’s still an idiot”. Ben turned off the monitor “It’s better with just audio” he said and grinned.

Ian sat back and sighed, he didn't have an issue with Mickey smoking, drinking or gambling like Ben had with Nik.

“We're just gonna listen to them play blackjack? Kinda boring isn't it?” Ian asked.

Ben shook his head but didn't reply turning up the volume so they could hear the conversation in the church.

**MICKEY** : Why are we sitting here? This place gives me the creeps.

**ENGLISH** : You need to pay attention, can you even count to 21?

**MICKEY** : Shut the fuck up and deal me another card.

**ENGLISH** : You should say ‘hit me’

**MICKEY** : How about I punch you instead?

**ENGLISH** : You need to limit the amount of time Yev spends with Molly

**MICKEY** : What, why?

**ENGLISH** : He’s becoming too attached. Wait, you can’t just take an extra card, I’m dealing.

**MICKEY** : Your dealing skills stink. What do you mean attached?

**ENGLISH** : I’ve seen him make googoo eyes at Molly.

**MICKEY** : What? Oh, you mean gaga eyes. My son does not make gaga eyes at your daughter and even if he did what's your problem. You saying my son ain't good enough for her?

**ENGLISH** : What I am saying is that she is only 6 years old and has a very bright future ahead of her.

**MICKEY** : Oh please. This morning I saw Molly picking her nose and chased Radaulf around the house with it.

**ENGLISH** : She would never!

**MICKEY** : Yeah well you keep living in your googoo world. Are you gonna deal again or what?

**ENGLISH** : Anyway, I didn’t bring you to church so we can discuss Molly.

**MICKEY** : What, you didn't come here to smoke, drink and gamble behind Bens back? There's more? Say it isn't so.

**ENGLISH** : Shut up and let me finish. We need to go to London in a few days, I’m going to tell Ben that we have business to attend to with the Charity, you can give the same excuse to Ian.

**MICKEY** : Let me guess, you're not planning on doing any charity work?

**ENGLISH** : Miles Astronomy teacher gave his essay an F, we need to pay him a visit.

**MICKEY** : Seriously? You wanna take out a teacher because he gave Miles an F?

**ENGLISH** : No, maybe, depends on what he has to say.

**MICKEY** : It’s just a grade on a piece of paper.

**ENGLISH** : Have you not met Miles?

**MICKEY** : What's with him anyway. Almost everything he says starts with “did you know…”. It's really annoying. He wouldn’t survive a day in Southside speaking the way he does.

**ENGLISH** : You're not paying attention, you can’t stop at 13.

**MICKEY** : Stop looking at my cards!

**ENGLISH** : He’s annoying but he’s my annoying problem. Besides I’m his legal guardian, it is my duty and I would be remiss if I did not right this wrong done upon Miles Toogood.

**MICKEY** : Fuck, do you hear yourself? Firstly, how can you be his legal guardian when nothing you do is actually legal? Secondly, don’t ever use the word ‘remiss’ and ‘upon’ again- ever. And lastly, seriously, you wanna go to London over an astronomy paper grade?

**ENGLISH** : Once again, have you not met Miles?

**MICKEY** : Are we actually playing cards anymore or are you just trying to drink as much Vodka as you can while Jesus is looking down directly at us?

**ENGLISH** : You deal now so I can light up and drink.

**MICKEY** : Whilst we’re on the subject of your perfect children, let's discuss Emilia.

**ENGLISH** : What about Emilia?

**MICKEY** : Uh she's, uh been making gaga eyes at me. Can you get her to stop?

**ENGLISH** : What!

**MICKEY** : Hey, why’d you say it like that? I’m a fucking great catch-

 

Ben turned the volume down when he saw that Ian was no longer sitting upright, arms crossed on the desk and his head was bent, his body shaking with laughter.

Ben grinned “Not so boring huh?”

Ian looked up at Ben with tears from laughing too hard “What’s wrong with them?”.

“I'd say it was the alcohol but by now they'd only have finished one bottle really, shits only just started. Do you wanna listen to more?

Ian nodded and leaned back in his chair while Ben turned up the volume again.

 

**MICKEY** : There’s this alligator that keeps on returning to the house, I think Ians been feeding him or something.

**ENGLISH** : How do you know it’s a him?

**MICKEY** : Him- her, whatever, aren't alligators asexual anyway? I’m thinking about buying some harpoons to spear the fucker, maybe set it up the roof of the house.

**ENGLISH** : We could set up an automatic machine gun on a sensors trigger to do that. Harpoons are so barbaric.

**MICKEY** : If the house was on land I'd just get some land mines

**ENGLISH** : You're the one who wanted to live in the swamp, besides you could get some naval mines. I think North Korea still make them.

**MICKEY** : Did you check out the YouTube link I sent you?

**ENGLISH** : We’ve run out of Vodka. What link?

**MICKEY** : You asked me for directions on how to use the washing machine. I sent you a link that would give you step by step instructions.

**ENGLISH** : Oh that, yeah I got it. Ben thinks I don’t know how to do laundry so I wanted to set him straight. He’s very arrogant.

**MICKEY** : Yeah? How'd it go?

**ENGLISH** : What? The laundry? I don't think we have a washing machine in the house.

**MICKEY** : Huh? I saw the laundry room yesterday, it’s on the other side of Bens gym.

**ENGLISH** : Well that's Ben’s side, he should do the laundry then. Besides, he’s the women in the relationship

**MICKEY** : Are we still playing blackjack? Why am I holding 8 cards?

**ENGLISH** : Does it add up to 21? Or maybe 8, do you have 8 aces?

**MICKEY** : No, I think it adds up to 47. ‘Hit me’.

 

“I have an idea”, Ian said once he turned down the volume because he was unable to bare anymore of their drunken talk.

“I love your ideas!” Ben said enthusiastically.

Ian grinned at him. “Whilst their hung over tomorrow we’re gonna take Yev, Molly Babushka and Enid for a trip”

Ben thought for a moment then laughed.

“Shit, I almost feel sorry for Mickey and Nik” Ben nodded and stood up. “They’ll drive so I’ll book us all flights to London”.

Ian nodded in agreement thinking about how annoyed Mickey was going to be stuck in a car with Miles and Emilia for four hours.


	19. Which Christmas fucker is he, Candy cane or Santa?

**Mickey** was standing across the road from a gas station eating a snickers bar which he had stopped at ten minutes ago. There was no need to refuel the car because only half an hour ago he had made a stop to do just that. With the amount of stops he needed to make they were never going to make it to London by nightfall.

The last four hours had been somewhat traumatic for him and currently still is, it was as if he had woken up in Hell and Hell was in the form of being stuck in a car with three complete utter fuckheads. Miles wouldn’t stop with the ‘did you know’ questions. Every five minutes he came up with one which everyone promptly nodded along as to convey ‘yes we knew’ but really Mickey was sure no one knew what the fuck he was talking about. English wouldn't stop critiquing his driving skills and on top of this at the last sanity stop Mickey had to make, he discovered English did not know how to use a gas pump and had never refuelled a car before in his life. Then there was Emilia who was seated directly behind him now that he had taken over the driving from English. As a habit since a teenager he constantly checked the review mirror for cop cars, only now when he looked in the rear view mirror he had bigger problems because Emilia was always smiling at him from the backseat.

Mickey took out his phone and texted Ian .

**MICKEY** : U FUCK. U BETTER MAKE SURE U RUN FAST WHEN I C U NEXT OR IM GONNA SMASH THAT PRETTY FACE OF URS IN

Only seconds later Ian replied to his text

**IAN** : YOU LOVE THIS FACE. THIS FACE GETS YOU HARD. HAVE FUN WITH THE ASTROLOGY PROF

Mickey took a drag of his cigarette and muttered an oath.

**MICKEY** : ITS ASTRONOMY U FUCKER

When Mickey felt like he could handle another hour in the car with what he had now deemed as the ‘Crazy Cult’ he put out his cigarette and joined them back in the car. He took the M4 as instructed by English blocking out anything else he commented on, tried avoiding eye contact with Emilia and ignored Miles.  
They arrived at the Professors holiday house which was another four sanity stops later it was 7pm and completely dark outside. Mickey parked on the opposite side of the street and two houses down then turned to English.

“How we doing this? We go in and kids stay out here?” Mickey asked.

“I want to go too. I have a lot of questions” Miles said leaning forward so that half his body was pushed in through the front which Mickey didn’t think was possibly because Miles was someone on the larger side.

English frowned looking at Miles “You and Emilia stay here, we won’t be long”

“I’m not staying in the car a minute longer, not if you're not” Emilia piped in looking at Mickey.

Mickey couldn't help it, he turned his body around and frowned at her wanting to suggest she do as she was told. He then noticed she had binoculars in her hands and was using it to look at the professors house.

“They must be having some kind of a party, there’s at least four cars out front” Emilia said.

Miles took the binoculars out of her hand “Stupid, I could have told you that without the binoculars”.

“Fine, we’ll all go” English said and got out of the car.

Mickey watched as the Crazy Cult all got out of the car and made their way up the drive way. Mickey sighed and followed them, he hadn't spent all this time driving their assess only to be stuck behind. English rung the doorbell and they waited less than a minute when the door swung open and a middle age women greeted them in an Mrs Claus outfit. She had been smiling when she opened the door but when she took them in that smile disappeared.

“Yes. Hello?” She asked.

To be asked a question that wasn’t a question annoyed English to no end. Instead of answering/greeting her he stepped forward which caused her to to step back. The Crazy Cult moved on in and stood in the foyer of the professors house which was heavily decorated in Christmas tinsel, balls and fairy lights. Judging by the look of things it was a Christmas dress up party. Mickey noticed from where he stood the house had at least four Santa’s, a handful of elves, some reindeers and a few walking candy canes in the lounge room.

“We are here to see Professor…” English trailed off and looked to Miles for help.

“Azzopardi” Miles added

“Professor Azzopardi” English amended.

Mickey rolled his eyes and stepped forward shouldering English out of his way, “Listen Elf lady, can you please just point out the professor. Which Christmas fucker is he, Candy cane or Santa?”

With her big astonished eyes she pointed to a Santa standing by the fireplace with a cigar in his hand. Mickey wasted no time, he made a beeline to Santa and grabbed him by the fake belt at his waist and dragged him up the stairs and proceeded to the first door he saw. It was unfortunate that the first door upstairs belonged to a bathroom. Although it was spacious having five people crowded in the room was not ideal. Mickey pushed the professor so that he fell backward onto the toilet seat and made a hand gesture for Miles to take over.

A full minute of silence passed by and Mickey sighed, he leaned forward and snatched the Santa hat off the professors head. He had to give it to the professor, he actually looked a bit like Santa with the greying beard and the protruding belly.

“Listen Santa, Miles who couldn't shut up in the car seems to have run out of steam wants to know why you gave him such a shit grade for his paper, an F I think it was” Mickey turned to Miles for confirmation and when Miles nodded Mickey continued.

“What we need is the answer to ‘Why’ and a How you gonna fix it”.

All Mickey got was more silence he took a gun from the back of his jeans and pointed it at Santa’s face “Today Santa, I ain’t got all day. Haven’t you heard Christmas is fuck’n coming?”

Santa gave a sob and tried to stand up but Mickey pushed him back down “Let’s skip the tears and get to the explaining”.

Santa opened his mouth, shut it and then looked at each of them standing over him. Mickey felt a bit uncomfortable the way Emilia was peering over his shoulder but there was not enough space in the bathroom to take a step away from her.

“What p-paper?” Santa finally stuttered.

Mickey held out his hand and waited while Miles opened up the backpack he brought along and slapped a thick binded stack of paper into Mickeys hand. Mickey took a quick glance at it, it was huge in the way that if he threw it at someone it would probably cause serious injury. He chuckled, who needed a gun as a weapon when you had Miles essay in hand.  
The cover was see-through plastic Mickey could clearly see the red F circled on the top right hand corner.

“This one”, Mickey said putting his gun away and held the essay out in both hands at the professor because it was just that heavy.

“That was not an essay” Santa stopped focusing on the gun which Mickey had tucked into the front of his jeans and looked at Miles. “It was an insult to my intelligence and that F reflects exactly what was written”.

Mickey laughed, Santa had balls.

“Listen, I don’t care if the the essay was to be about star alignment (something he heard Miles say while he was driving) and he writes about fairies riding unicorns instead. If you don’t fix this grade you're gonna have a bullet in your head. You hearing me?”

Santa loss his balls and started to cry, Mickey threw up his hands “What did I fucking say, no crying!”.

Mickey pulled out the gun again.

Emilia stepped forward pulling his gun hand down until it was pointed to the ground. She gave him a small smile and turned to Santa.

“What did he actually write that deserved an F, we all know Miles can be a bit trying at times but that's because he’s got an IQ of 190. There is not a chance that his essay wasn’t well written or informative”.

Santa looked at her then at Miles with narrowed eyes, once again forgetting that his life was in danger “Did any of you even read the essay he wrote?”.

Mickey looked at English who so far had not said a word. English looked at him sheepishly and shrugged, then turned to inspect the sink taps as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

“He wrote a 247 page essay debunking a theory I had in which I wrote that was published in over 17 countries in the year of ‘73. He claims in his essay that my theory on the supernova was baseless and spends the next 246 pages being a condescending brat”.

The professor said all but spitting out the ‘brat’ part.

Mickey rubbed a hand over his face and held out his hand to Miles again, Miles rummaged through his backpack once again and handed him the laptop which he passed over to Emilia.

“Was your theory bogus?” Emilia asked opening the laptop and powering it up with one hand while holding it in the other.

Professor Santa looked angry “I was 20 years of age when I wrote the article, of course is was bogus but it doesn't mean a snotty kid who thinks he’s so entitled can shit on my work!”

Emilia nodded and turned slightly to Mickey “Listen Santa, your can change Miles grade now and in the New Year retire from teaching or you can leave this bathroom in a body bag” Emilia gestured to Mickey and the gun.

“Did you know that the age of retirement is 65 for males?” Miles asked.

All four sets of eyes turned to him. Miles sighed looking down and took a step back so he was right up against the wall, “Just in case you didn’t know” he muttered.

Santa snatched the laptop out of Emilia’s hand and logged into the schools online database changing Miles F into an A. He handed the laptop back to Emilia who then passed it on to Miles to inspect. Once he was satisfied Miles returned both laptop and essay back into his backpack and looked up at Emilia.

“My IQ is actually 194” Miles informed her..

Emilia rolled her eyes and turned to English “How’d I do?”  
English looked up from the sink and nodded “Always leave an impression at the end. A promise in the form of a threat perhaps?”

Mickey watched Emilia smile and turned back to Santa “You fucking tell anyone about this and I’ll gut you myself, you got it?”.

Mickeys jaw dropped as he saw Santa nod scared shitless at Emilia’s threat then watched her exit the bathroom.

XXX

Ian spent the evening with Yev and Molly playing with the dolls she had in Bens London house. He had met Peyton earlier who also lived in the house but never left his room because of his size. Ian was surprised it was possible for a human being to be so overweight and feared for the chair beneath him and that Payton Garic was actually American.

“When’s dad gonna get here” Yev said combing barbies hair.

Ian looked up from a male doll he was holding that looked suspiciously like Ben. “In another few hours I think”.

Yev nodded and looked up at him with a smile “Do you think we get to spend Christmas with Molly? She invited me for tea and cake”.

Ian smiled and handed Molly a little green purse to match with the dress she had put on the doll she was dressing up. “We’ll ask your dad when he gets here but I don’t see why not. It's Christmas in five days”

“Mom says Daddy loves you too much”

Ian looked at Yev “Huh?”

“Mom says Daddy loves you too much” Yev repeated not understanding that Ian had heard him but was just confused about what it meant.

“How can you love someone too much?” Ian asked

“I don’t know, I’m only five. I love you and daddy and Molly and Mommy and Radaulf and Puff Ball just right” Yev answered


	20. I never thought we’d make it out of Southside

They all spent Christmas in London because no one could be bothered on making any decisions on whether they fly or drive back to Devon. Everyone did last minute Christmas shopping and Ian was surprised that each person gave him a gift which made him glad that he had taken the effort to purchase each one of them an individual gift in return. He had gone shopping with Mickey and they had split up to do their own version of Christmas shopping. When Ian met back with Mickey he noticed that Mickey only carried one small non-descriptive bag while he instead and at least 17 different shopping bags from various stores.

Once everyone opened their gifts it was obvious to Ian why Mickey only required one bag, it turned out he had gotten everyone the same present. They all received a $1000 gift card from Fortnum and Mason as well as a cheap looking silver key ring with the words ‘Mickeys gonna fuck u-up’ from his TV show merchandise.  
Ian found it hilarious that when it was Mickeys turn to open his presents he got the same gift or there abouts. All up he was given over 70 different shirts ranging in colour, size and design but what they all had in common was the fact that every single shirt had sleeves.

“How are Yev and Molly going to use their cards?” Ian asked Mickey when both kids looked at their gift cards in confusion.

Mickey had shrugged, bent down to kiss Yev on his head and removed the gift card his son had started chewing on.

“We can take them to Macy’s and they can pick out what they fancy. Don’t forget you got a gift card too, I’m all about fairness”.

That night while they lay in bed Ian tuned to his side so he could watch Mickey sleep and was surprised to find Mickey already watching him.

“I didn't know you were still awake” Ian said.

Mickey reached out and placed a hand on Ians chest smoothing it down to his stomach and let it rest there.

“Nah, this England time still fucking me up” Mickey replied.

Ian smiled “Strange isn’t it. There was a time I never thought we’d make it out of Southside let alone all the way to another country”

“You would have made it” Mickey said with conviction.

Ian hadn’t known he could love Mickey any more than he did already but hearing Mickey say that made his chest ache with something fierce. He felt his eyes water and rolled on to his back but made sure Mickeys hand remained on him by placing it on top of Mickeys during the movement.

When Ian felt like he could talk again he spoke softly, “It’s strange not spending Christmas in Southside with my family, I wonder if they all remembered to get Liam a gift”

“You’ll see them when we go back to Chicago, this is Svet's first Christmas without Yev so she's been going bat shit crazy”.

“Do you think we could go tomorrow or the day after?” Ian asked. Now that he knew they were going he felt an overwhelming need to see all his brothers and sisters and make sure they had a great Christmas. He felt bad that he had exchanged gifts, ate so much food and spent the day laughing and joking with all these people he was not related to and had not thought about his family until this moment.

“Of course, I’ll ask English to arrange it tomorrow morning” Mickey said to him. He felt Mickey pull his hand away. "Sleep Ian, I hope you had a Merry Christmas”.

Ian turned his head when Mickey rolled over with his back to him, Ian had a feeling he had missed something significant but didn’t know what.

He woke up alone in bed. After putting on clothing he found Mickey in the Kitchen with Yev and Molly. Mickey had a slice of toast in each hand and held it to both of the kids mouths at the same time. It looked like it was an eating competition because both kids bit and chewed the toast like it was their last meal.

Mickey noticed him he smiled and put the toast down wiping his hands on the kids shirt.

“Morning, English isn’t awake yet but Peyton was. I had him book us on an afternoon flight to Chicago so you might want to pack now”.

Ian frowned, he knew he had asked if they could go today but now that Mickey had complied he felt displaced.

“Should I pack for you too?” Ian asked when he didn’t know what else to say.

Mickey nodded at him “Make sure you pack all of my shirts”.

Ian waited but when Mickey picked back up some more toast and started feeding Yev and Molly again he knew the conversation was over. He made his way back to the bedroom and started packing wondering what the uneasiness he felt was. Once all the clothes and gifts were in their travel bags Ian hefted them downstairs to find English and Mickey in a hushed conversation. When they noticed him they both turned looking at him and he had the distinct feeling that they had both been discussing him.

Ian had to stop himself from apologising for interrupting them.

“We’re all packed” he said.

“Good, we should get going soon. Bens out the front shovelling slush from the driveway and the rest are just watching him”.  
He watched as Mickey gave English a look then Mickey got up and came over to him giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Next stop, Gallagher house”.

Three hours later they were on a plane headed to Chicago. Peyton had booked first class tickets which allowed them to sit comfortably with Yev. If Ian had been asked, he would have preferred to be squashed up against Mickey back in economy but as it was now he had to lean forward and look over a divider to even get a view of him. Ian undid his safety belt and moved so he sat on the edge of his seat leaning forward so he could see Mickey. Mickey was gazing out the window while Yev slept in an awkward position.

“Hey” Ian said to get Mickeys attention.

Mickey turned his head “It’s strange to be above the clouds”.

Ian peered out the window that was half obstructed by Mickey. He didn’t really care about the clouds but didn’t know what else to do or say. He just felt like something was wrong but he didn’t know what or how to ask.

“I’ve been thinking, why don’t you spend a few days in Southside. I know you miss your family and it might be fun for you to spend the New year with them” Mickey said saving him from having to try and start a conversation.

Ian looked away not wanting Mickey to see his alarm and confusion. Yes he did miss his family and yes they did always celebrate New Years in style but how come he felt like he was missing something.

“What about you?” Ian asked.  
He watched Mickey give a small shrug so that it wouldn't disturb Yev.

“I’ll just drop Yev off then head back to New Orleans"

Ian could barely breath _Why don’t you stay with me in Southside for a few days with my family, we could spend New Years together._  
Mickey gave him a small smile which didn’t reach his eyes and Ian's palms became sweaty. When Mickey smiled at him his eyes always lit up, it was one of the things Ian loved about him.

“Maybe you should stay in Southside more than a few days, go and get a checkup” Ian watched Mickey give him a frown and continued, “Did you get your psychologist to give you a referral when you moved to New Orleans?”

Ian felt like was drifting in the middle of the sea not knowing how he got there and no land was in sight. He looked up at Mickey in panic unable to hide his feelings any longer. He was confused and scared, not sure what Mickey was talking about but sensing like the night before and the morning earlier that something was not right. When Ian found the ability to shake his head at Mickeys question he saw Mickey nod oblivious to his turmoil.

“You should do that while you're in Chicago if you're planning on coming back to New Orleans. Your job doesn't start for another three weeks so you have plenty of time.

_If I'm planning on coming back?_

The sea he had been drifting in became turbulent, Ian found himself struggling to stay afloat. He had wanted to see his family, make sure everyone was doing well. He didn’t know that it would come with the cost of being apart from Mickey for three weeks.

All Ian could manage was a small jerk of his head which had to suffice as a nod of agreement and sat back in his chair away from Mickeys pitying gaze so he could drown in the sea that had now devoured him whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this late last night and Mickeys gift card was from Macy's. Then woke up at 4am this morning freaking out because I realised more than likely there is no Macy's in England.  
> it's been amended now. My bad.  
> :(


	21. I'm only going to say this once, are you listening?

**A Milkovich conversation ******

**MANDY** : Why not?  
 **MICKEY** : Because I said so  
 **IGGY** : Are we five again Mickey?  
 **JOEY** : Shit Mickey, you missed Christmas with us. You should have seen Iggy, he fell off the back of the ute and almost knocked the deer over. The camera man caught it all, it's gonna be on the Christmas special.  
 **IGGY** : Shut up Joey, your’e the one who fucking pushed me in the first place.  
 **MICKEY** : You all shut the fuck up!  
 **JOEY** : Remember we use to steal all the equipment from construction sites and sell it back to them at a discounted price?  
 **MICKEY** : How the fuck does that help?  
 **JOEY** : Bro, we all wanna help.  
 **MICKEY** : Don’t you all have New Years planned, isn’t there some float you're all meant to sit on when the fireworks go off in the town centre?  
 **COLIN** : Fuck off, I’m not sitting on that stupid float. You know it's pink right? Looks like a fucking strawberry cloud.  
 **MANDY** : Iggy, you go find out how many Milkovichs can come, no one under 18 or who has a kid under 18. Shit, and no one who is currently under house arrest either.  
 **IGGY** : See bro, this is what happens when you move out of this house. Mandy becomes a diva. Laters!  
 **MANDY** : Joey, Colin, can I get some alone time with Mickey please. Maybe have everyone pack a bag or something.  
 **MICKEY** : Fuck Mandy, you really gonna do this to me?  
 **MANDY** : I’m doing this for you. I know you’ve been planning on taking Ian with you and now your telling us you're going alone. What the fuck happened?  
 **MICKEY** : Nothing happened  
 **MANDY** : Where is Ian?  
 **MICKEY** : Southside, he’s gonna spend some time at the Gallagher house.  
 **MANDY** : Did you even ask him to go with you to Nigeria? Does he even know about the money you donated for the school?  
 **MICKEY** : Fuck Mandy, what's with the questions?  
 **MANDY** : You fucking didn’t tell him a thing did you?  
 **MICKEY** : I didn’t get a chance to ask him to come okay. He missed his family so he went. End of story.  
 **MANDY** : Didn’t you hear Iggy, I’m the fucking King here. I tell you when it’s the End of-  
 **MICKEY** : He said Diva not King.  
 **MANDY** : Shut up and listen! I’m sitting here today a Millionaire because of you. Every Milkovich under this roof is a Millionaire because of you. We don’t say ‘thank you’ because it’s not our style, we say it in other ways, like getting on that plane and doing whatever the fuck you’re planning to do. New Fuckn’ Years will have to just wait for the Milkovichs.

****Devon, England ******  
**

“Nik!” Ben yelled as soon as he got off the phone with Ian. When Ben looked around he realised Nik wasn’t even in the room anymore. Ben swore and ran past the swim lane and into Niks office.

“Ian’s freaking out. Did you know Mickey is in Nigeria” Ben asked rounding the table so that he stood between Nik and the stupid computer of his.

“Do you know what Nigeria is known for?” Ben asked frustrated.

Nik put on a thoughtful expression and nodded “Oil, it is one of the largest petroleum producers in the world”

“Stop joking Nik, it’s terrorism! You sent Mickey off to a country that might get him killed”.

Ben was leaning over him and Nikolas had enough. Nikolas pushed the chair back further and stood up so that he was at eye level with Ben.

“I didn’t send him anywhere. I only found on two days ago and just so you don’t accuse me of keeping information from you, he’s been there for over a week”

“We got to go get him, we’ll find out where to meet Ian then all leave together” Ben said.

Nikolas shook his head “We Benjamin are not going to do a thing. We are staying out of this”.

“Nik, did you hear the part about terrorism? Sometimes I don’t think you listen to me!” Ben exclaimed.

“I’ve let you play your games and meddle in everything so far Benjamin but listen when I tell you, don’t cross me on this” Nik said. He didn’t wait for Benjamins reaction or reply and strode furiously from the room.

Ben stood there shocked at Nik, it had been years since Nik had spoken to him like that and he wasn’t even sure he was actually in the wrong on this occasion.

“I’m sorry Benjamin” Nik said.

Ben hadn't known how long he had been standing there or that Nik had returned. Nik hugged him and kissed the tears that had landed on his cheeks. Ben hadn’t known he had even been crying. He let Nikolas pull him from the office and into their bedroom, they sat side by side on the bed and Nikolas turned to him running a hand through Bens hair.

“I didn't mean it the way you think Benjamin” Nik said.

Ben looked at Nikolas “What way did I think it?”

“You think I don’t take you seriously” Nikolas replied. He stopped running his hand through Bens hair and started touching each of Bens eyelids then ran his fingers down Bens nose and traced his lips. “You are wrong Benjamin Rider-Mikkelsen. You are the only thing in this world I take seriously”.

Ben nodded knowing Nik wasn’t lying to him. “Then why did you say it like that?”

Nik shrugged “Sometimes I forget that I now have this life, that I am no longer heartless and cruel”

Ben punched Nik on the arm, their sign to each other that all has been forgiven. Ben would have forgiven Nik anything even if he hadn’t apologised, that was how much he loved Nik.

“I don’t get it, explain it to me Nik” Ben said

Nik sighed, he hated explaining anything but as Ben has so graciously forgiven him it was the least he could do.

“A year ago I approved the funding of a school in Nigeria as part of the Angel Charity, but with the way the country is run there was so much red tape that I got fed up with it. I had told Mickey to pull the funding and put it somewhere else”.

Nikolas frowned but confessed “Of course he didn’t listen. He put the funding back into Angel but continued to fight the Nigerian beauracacy then funded it himself when he succeeded.

“He is there now with 12 other Milkovichs and the film crew from their reality show. The Milkovichs have already doubled Mickey original donation by just being there. I hear even a few movie stars and singers have turned up in Shaki to help out as well”.

“So terrorism won't be an issue then” Ben asked wryly.

Nik smiled. “I wouldn’t say that. Just to be on the safe side I’ve paid off almost anyone with a gun in Nigeria to not shoot at Mickey or any of the Milkovichs. Do you even know how many guns are in Nigeria?”

“Maybe Miles can tell us” Ben said laughing.

Nikolas smiled but when he turned Bens head to him he was serious “What I said to you earlier about not crossing me- what I should have said is that we both need to let them deal with their issues themselves”  
When Ben was to interrupt Nik put a finger on his mouth.

“Benjamin, remember when you left me because you had found God?” Nik asked

This was a sore subject for Ben and he reared back as if Nik had slapped him.

“Hey, I only said it so you would remember that I let you go and you came back”.

Nikolas leaned in and kissed Ben “If we coddle them, how will they know what they are made of?”.

********Southside ******  
**

“Lazy boy, you going to stay in bed all day?” Svet said pulling the blanket off the bed.

Ian groaned and rolled over trying to hang on to the blanket but it was an impossible fight, how was it that Svet was stronger than him? Ian sat up and watched as she opened up the curtains to the bedroom.

“I know you not sick because you still eating everything in fridge”

“What do you want me to do?” Ian asked rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

Svet had put Yev on the bed and he was jumping on it as if it was a trampoline. Ian got up and put jeans on over his boxers. When Mickey had left him in front of the Gallagher house and driven off in the taxi Ian had gone in and spent the day with his family catching up. When it got dark he had walked over to Mickeys old house hoping he would still be there but when Svet had opened the door he knew Mickey wasn't even in Chicago anymore let alone Southside. Ian asked if he could stay in Mickeys old room and although she had given him a withering look she had let him in and he’d been staying there ever since.

“I want you to go home” she said to him breaking him out of his thoughts.

“You're kicking me out?” Ian asked incredulously while he pulled on a shirt.

“Yes, time for you to go home”

“The house is full, Franks been sleeping in my bed. It kinda stinks” Ian replied.

“I mean home to New Orleans”

Ian looked at her confused. “But Mickeys not even there, he’s in fucking Nigeria”

Sven nodded “So?”

Ian ran both hands through his hair frustrated “He doesn't even want me around! Why the fuck do you think he dumped me back in Southside and took off?”.

Ian was greeted by silence and felt himself deflate, saying it out loud made him sound so pitiful.

“You are upset?” Svet asked him finally.

“He didn’t even tell me about Nigeria! Since he dropped me off all I got was a voicemail saying he’ll be back in two weeks and one phone call that had the worst reception all I could make out was the word ‘mullet’ and ‘snickers’”.

“You think he doesn't care” svet asked after he finishes his outburst.

“I don't know what to think” Ian replied softly sitting on the bed.

“You Gallaghers are really stupid. I'm only going to say this once, are you listening?’ Svet asked.

Both Ian and Yev nodded.

“There is nothing that Mickey does in where he hasn't thought about you first. From the first time I met him and learnt of you I knew this to be true. He is reckless in every way except when it comes to your wellbeing”.


	22. You gotta stop feeding the alligators

Ian heard the sliding of the glass door open then shut and forced himself to continue throwing Lays oven baked potato crisps into the water just below his feet. He had spoken to Mickey a few days ago when Mickey had called to let him know he was returning home. Ian hadn’t complained about Mickey staying longer than the original two weeks, hadn’t said much at all, only that he would make sure the boat would be at the dock so that he could get himself back to the house. He hadn't even asked Mickey what day or time he would actually arrive let alone offer to pick up Mickey at the airport.

He heard Mickeys footsteps and then saw him at the corner of his eye as Mickey sat down beside him, legs hanging over the deck like his own. Ian kept his face directed forward despite wanting to take in Mickey and see if there were any changes in the last month they had been apart.

They sat in silence while Ian continued to feed the baby alligators that were floating on top of the water biting at the crisps Ian was still throwing in. Finally when the packet was empty he folded the bag up and wedged it between the slit of the deck and turned to look at Mickey.

It was almost sunset so there was not much light left but enough to tell that Mickey was exhausted. He brought up a hand and traced Mickeys brows gently then leaned in so his lips could touch with Mickeys jaw line. Ian closed his eyes and inhaled Mickeys scent and felt himself relax for the first time since Christmas. He closed his eyes and felt what was at least a weeks worth of stubble against his lips. Ian couldn't help it, he broke the silence by letting out a small groan that came from his chest and opened his mouth so that his teeth grazed against Mickeys neck.

When Mickey turned so that his mouth was against Ians own he let his tongue slide in Mickeys mouth and they kissed like lovers who had been a part for years. Ian brought both his hands up and held Mickeys head so that he could delve deeper and make sure his tongue could trace every crevice of Mickeys mouth. They broke apart to get in a breath and Ian felt Mickey turn and kiss the inside of his palm.

Ian waited for a moment keeping still and watched Mickey under the fading light, his eyes glued to Mickey to see his expression when he noticed the tattoo he had gotten two weeks ago. He had gone down to a tattoo parlour in New Orleans and asked for three words in beautiful cursive writing to be inked on his fingers. He asked to have his right fingers inked, his index finger with ‘ _Mikhailo_ ’, middle finger with ‘ _Aleksandr_ ’ and his fourth finger with Mickeys last name, ‘ _Milkovich_ ’.

Each word wrapped around each finger in the middle between for first and second knuckle.

Ian saw Mickey frown, pull Ians right hand back for better view so he could actually inspect Ians fingers. Mickey held Ians hand up higher so that there was more lighting then turned to look at Ian questioningly. Ian kept up the silence by making no explanation and waited Mickey out. Mickey rubbed at his middle finger with a small amount of pressure in what Ian guessed was to see if it would smudge and then Mickey would know if it was temporary or not. When the ink didn't erase or smudge

Mickey pulled his hand closer and bent his head slightly down then opened his mouth sliding Ians index finger into his mouth and sucked. He felt Mickey swirl his tongue around the finger as if he was tracing the tattoo and did the same with the remaining two fingers and their tattoos.

He tried not to make a sound but he felt like he had been running for miles. Ian had already been hard from the kissing but when the first finger went into Mickeys mouth he wanted to pin Mickey down on the deck and beg Mickey to let him fuck him under fading light. Instead he licked his lips and forced himself to stay still allowing the inspection on his now wet fingers. Mickey brought Ians hand down and placed it over Mickeys denim covered thigh, he traced over the tattoo with his thumb running it over the finger, hitting the indent between fingers and then drifting over the middle finger, next indent then the fourth finger and ran it backwards in the same path again.

Mickey leaned towards him and met him and Ian met him halfway, their foreheads touched and their breaths mingled. Mickey looked at him and with his free hand felt Mickey run his hand through his hair, stopping when his hand cupped the back of Ians nape.

“You gotta stop feeding the alligators babe” Mickey said to him finally breaking their silence with actual words.

Ian laughed then pulled Mickey in closer kissing him hard with tongue and teeth. Now that Mickey had finally spoke Ian felt himself let go and accept that whatever that had been wrong in the last month could be fixed, that anything wrong with them could be fixed.

Ian stood up and held out his hand to Mickey and watched Mickey glance once again at his own name now inked on Ians fingers before reaching up and taking Ians hand. He dragged Mickey through the house not listening to Mickeys exclamation when he saw the change of furniture and layout. When they where in the bathroom Ian reached over and turned on the shower to get the temperature right then went to work undressing Mickey in record speed. When Mickey stood naked Ian spun him around the middle of the floor of their bathroom at least three times to inspect every part of him. Mickey had lost weight and toned up, he was now more tanned than he had ever seen him which was strange considering it was winter.  
After inspection was done Ian shoved Mickey under the shower and followed less than a second behind only to then realise his mistake.

Mickey laughed and pushed Ian out of the shower, “Fucking get your clothes off first Gallagher!”

Ian didn't have time to blush, he dropped his jeans then pulls off his shirt and stepped back into the shower.

“I want you in your knees now. Gotta feel that stubble on your face right up against my crotch while my cock is deep down your throat” Ian said.

Just as he expected Mickey groaned at Ians voiced demands and dropped to his knees. Ian licked his lips and moved a little forward so that Mickey had to shuffle backwards across the tiles on his knees until his feet hit the shower wall. Ian gripped both sides of Mickeys head and pushed so Mickeys head hit the tiled wall and his face was tilted upwards.  
He took his dick in one hand and used the other hand to tilt Mickeys face up further so that his dick could trace Mickeys lips. He rubbed the tip of his dick over Mickeys lips ignoring Mickeys mouth which was now open and waiting, he moved in to trace the path of his noes than to each eye. He watched as Mickey close his eyes or risk Ian poking him blind with his dick. With that thought Ian chuckled and decided he might as well continue. He turned Mickeys head slightly and position the head of his cock into Mickeys ear. He knew it wasn't possible to fit it in Mickeys ear hole but the fun was in trying and he gave it his best shot, rubbing and tilting his hip so that it seemed like he was fucking the ear. He repeated the process with the other ear and heard Mickey laugh and swear at him at the same time.

Ian felt Mickeys hand on both his butt cheeks he looked down and saw Mickey looking up at him with his dark blue eyes.  
Mickey wasn't verbally begging but Ian got the message, he placed a hand on the wall palm out and used his other hand to push Mickeys head back so his head was cushioned by Ians palm. Ian wrapped his free hand around his dick and slowly fed it to Mickey. Once he got Mickey use to the size he stood himself on his toes so he was at a higher angle and pushed his dick down Mickeys throat. He kept it there until he heard Mickey gag and saw his eyes water and pulled slightly back giving Mickey time to relax. When he felt Mickey give him a small nod Ian pushed all the way back in and down again until he could feel Mickeys throat muscle tighten around his cock. He felt Mickeys hands on his butt push him in closer and groaned while looking down at Mickeys face seeing his mouth open wide and his lips wrapped around the base of his dick. He felt Mickeys stubble against his skin and felt him being sucked from the base to the tip by Mickeys throat.

Ian started pumping himself and when he saw Mickey struggle to breath he pulled out an inch and stood back down from his toes.

“You ready for me to fuck your mouth?” Ian asked, taking the hand around his dick away and placing it up on the wall further support.

He didn’t give Mickey a chance to answer, not that he could considering his mouth was at this very moment full with Ians cock, Ian slammed it all the way back in with a thrust of his hips. The force caused Mickeys head to snap back against Ians palm as he had knew it would. Ian kept up long thrust in and out, one had against the wall the other remained behind Mickeys head until he felt his balls tighten. He was reaching the point where he needed to shut his eyes tight and lose himself but he couldn’t bare the thought of closing his eyes to Mickey who was on his knees and mouth around his cock. Ian slowed down his thrust so that they were fast but shallow which allowed him to take back a little of his control.  
When he felt he could curb his need Ian removed the hand on the wall and wrapped it back round his dick. He controlled how much cock Mickey got to suck and the angle it went in. Ian moaned when he tilted his hip at an angle and watched the head of his cock bulge to the side of Mickeys cheek and felt himself slipping out of control again.

“I’ll tell you what's gonna happen Mickey because I know it gets you off” Ian panted, going back to the short fast thrusts.

“You're going to open your mouth and I'm going to fuck it anyway I want, while I'm doing this you're gonna wrap a hand around your cock and jerk yourself off. Ready?”

Ian noticed Mickey didn't even bother to nod but did remove one hand from Ians ass and wrap it around himself. He heard Mickey groan at the contact which made him groan as well. Ian watched Mickey jerk himself in a painful grip while he continued thrusting. He had removed the hand behind Mickeys head to give him better control, his thrust where so fast he could barely see his dick move in and out of Mickeys mouth. When he heard Mickey groan around his dick and his eyes closed he knew Mickey had come. Ian started thrusting faster only allowing an inch of his cock into Mickeys mouth. He felt his balls tighten further and let himself go titling his hips so that the tip of his cocky rubbed against Mickeys tongue. He started coming just inside Mickeys mouth knowing Mickey would then have to swallow his come, satisfied he pulled out and let the remaining ropes of come land on Mickeys face. Ian was still panting and holding his semi hard dick using it to smear his come around on Mickeys face making sure to rub it over his eyelids and lips.  
When Ian was appeased he helped Mickey up off his knees and gave him a thorough kiss tasting himself on Mickeys.

He spent the next ten minutes washing every inch of Mickeys body down with soap and then washing his hair and rinsing it out. When he found no more excuse to keep Mickey in the shower he turned off the water and went about drying Mickey and himself off.

Naked but both dry Ian kissed Mickey again. “You want to sleep or eat first?” Ian asked.

Mickey leant back in and kissed him, “Can you sleep with me or are you back on the night roster?”

Ian looked down for a heartbeat then back up at Mickey.

“I can sleep with you and if you get hungry later we’ll make you a late night snack. Maybe tea and toast”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You are the moon of my existence; your moods dictates the tides of my heart."


	23. I would still appreciate you

  
**New Orleans**

Ian lay on the lounge watching the new episode of ‘The Milkovich’s’. Mickey was laying behind him with one arm slung around Ians waist and the other he was using as a pillow. Mickey had drifted in and out of sleep behind him while the sun rose and set again Ian had let Mickey get away with the silence for another day.

As he lay there watching the opening credits of the reality show he thought about how he was going to tell Mickey that he hadn’t actually been suspended from work. His new workplace hadn’t taken his absence well and considering he had just started there they felt he was too much of a risk to keep on.

“Tell me why we’ve got new furniture” Mickey said sleepily in his ear.

Ian turned slightly in Mickeys arms so that he was laying on his back, at the corner of his eye he could see Mickey watching him. Ian's lip curled up slightly and he stared up at the ceiling remembering back last week when he had been bored with nothing to do but feed the alligators and miss Mickey.

“It was either that or me jumping in the swamp to wrestle the alligator” Ian answered.

While waiting for Mickey to return Ian had bought a new lounge, rug, lamp, coffee table and some candles. It had been quite difficult persuading the store to deliver out in the swamp but when Ian waived another hundred dollar bill at the sales lady she agreed and also threw complimentary cushions to go with his lounge and the promise to deliver the following day.

“I paid for it with the cash I found in that old bag that was in the spare room” Ian added thinking about how he had managed to pay for the new furniture.

“It’s what's left of the money English gave me before I came to New Orleans” Mickey said.  
Ian was surprised Mickey had volunteered information without being asked and turned in his arms so that they were laying face to face.

“There’s still a lot of money in there” Ian said trying to see how much of the story he was going to be able to get out of Mickey.

Mickey gave him a small smile as if he knew exactly what Ian was doing.

“You can keep it, maybe change the furniture in our bedroom if you want”.

“Won’t he want the money back?” Ian asked dubiously. Although English seemed quite wealthy he didn’t want to spend money that they might not have the means to return later on.

“I get a text from the bastard almost every week asking for money, I’ve yet to take it seriously”, Mickey replied then leaned in and gave Ian a soft kiss.

“Why’d you leave Mickey? It's like that Mayor's son all over again” Ian asked realising if he didn't they would skirt around it until it was avoided altogether.

Mickey winced at the comparison “I wanted to give you a chance to see your family and if you preferred to stay there it wouldn't be hard for you to just…just stay”.

“How could you think I would prefer to stay in Southside?” He asked

Mickey shrugged at him, “You’ve got your family in Southside, your old job and friends”.

Ian had tears in his eyes now, he pulled Mickey in close to hide them and wrapped Mickey up in his arms as they lay on the couch. Svetlana had been right about Mickey and he had been blind. Mickey was confident and fearless in everything except when it came to him. He had made Mickey question himself and he hated that he did this to Mickey.  
Ian left his face nestled in Mickeys neck and cleared his throat to make sure he could speak.

“Ask me about the tattoo Mickey” Ian said.

Mickey tried to pull back from Ian but Ian didn't let him, only held him tighter.

“Ian, will you look at me?” Mickey asked.

“No. Ask me Mickey” Ian said.

He refused to budge, his face still hidden and Mickey sighed and relented.

“Tell me”

Ian sniffled and in a muffled voice tried to explain the last two weeks.

“One moment we were celebrating Christmas together and the next we were hours apart, a day later thousands of miles between us with you off on the other side of the world”.

Ian finally found the courage to look at Mickey, he let go of the tight hold and cupped Mickeys face with both hands.

“I know now you pushed me away because you were worried. I just didn’t know it at the time, didn’t know you worrying about me would be the cause of you pushing me away. We don’t think alike so I didn’t see it…” Ian trailed off.

He wasn’t good at explaining. Maybe in this they were too alike, neither one knew how to talk about their feelings.

“Whatever you were thinking or still might be thinking I want you to know that you being in my life could never in any way be a mistake. Not now, not ever”. Ian took in a deep breath and pressed on “I only got my right fingers tattooed”.

He leaned in so that there was no space in between them, his lips bushing against Mickeys jaw and his arms now wrapped around Mickey again.

“One day, when you ask me to marry you and I irrevocably will say ‘yes’, then my left hand will wear your name as well”.

**A phone call**

**ENGLISH** : …  
 **IAN** : You know, a normal person would answer their phone with ‘Hello’.  
 **ENGLISH** : Ian what a nice surprise, how may I help you?  
 **IAN** : One of these days I’m going to make you sit down and we’re going to have a heart to heart. I’m going to enjoy watching you squirm you shithead, but right now you can help me with getting some GPS tracking set up on Mickey.  
 **ENGLISH** : Really Ian, do you actually believe in Benjamin’s lies?  
 **IAN** : Oh, I know they’re not lies so you can stop it with your mind games.  
 **ENGLISH** : If your boyfriend finds out you are going to have a hard time explaining it to him.  
 **IAN** : Then you better do a good fucking job.  
 **ENGLISH** : Don’t swear at me Ian, I’m only helping you because it humours me.  
 **IAN** : And doesn’t that just say it all.  
 **ENGLISH** : Say what all, what are you on about child?  
 **IAN** : Listen, I’m not here to argue with you.  
 **ENGLISH** : No, you are asking for a favour. You want me to get you some GPS tracking to put in his car, boat and maybe in a watch that you can gift to him in which he will wear at all times.  
 **IAN** : Ah…  
 **ENGLISH** : Ian, we have strange relationship if you would call it one. Most times I am unhelpful and dismissive and you are childish and rude. Regardless, this friendship just makes us stronger allies.  
 **IAN** : You think I don’t see through your bullshit talk? Make us stronger allies…? You think I’m gonna turn on Ben because you’re selling me some line about friendship?  
 **ENGLISH** : I would never!  
 **IAN** : Fine, we are best of friends. You care for Mickey and I love him, you will do this for me because you know it’s in his best interest like you think it's in Ben’s best interest to tag him with tracking devices.  
 **ENGLISH** : Fine but isn't it against the American constitution to tag your boyfriend or something?  
 **IAN** : Oh, like the way you tag Ben?  
 **ENGLISH** : We don’t live in America.  
 **IAN** : I love him English and I’m going to do everything I can to keep him. Don’t stand it my way.  
 **ENGLISH** : Ian, I have never stood in your way. I did not know he would do something as stupid as to dump you in Southside and take off to some third world county. If I had known I would have recommended he get all his shots updated, malaria can be quite uncomfortable.  
 **IAN** : Then what are we arguing about?  
 **ENGLISH** : Stupid child, this is how adults converse. I’ll organise the tracking devices and have them shipped priority to you, once you get them give Ben a call and he can help you set them up.  
 **IAN** : Ben doesn't-  
 **ENGLISH** : If you tell me Ben does not know about this conversation I will consider this a real offence and it will be hard to ever do favours for you again.  
 **IAN** : Thanks English, whether you were being serious about being allies or not doesn't matter. If you have Mickey’s best interest at heart you could hate me and I would still appreciate you. Bye English.  
 **ENGLISH** : Benjamin Rider-Mikkelsen, get off the line and get in here now.  
 **BEN** : I don’t want to, you’re just going to yell at me.  
 **ENGLISH** : If I ever have to hear Ian Gallagher appreciate me ever again I will kill you with my bare hands.


	24. Shit Mickey, when did you become a postman?

  
“Wake up asshole, your phone won’t shut the fuck up” Mickey complained and elbowed Ian in the head when he still didn’t move.

It felt like they had only gone to bed for a few hours when Ians phone had started up with the stupid default ringtone of his apple phone. Mickey had tried to ignore it but by the sixth call, no movement from Ian and the caller hadn’t gotten the point that no one was going to answer he was ready to get up and throw the phone out the window.

“Whaaa? I was having a good dream” Ian mumbled to him his head now burrowed under the pillow.

Mickey swore and sat up looking over at Ian who hadn’t even opened his eyes, he picked up Ians pillow and smacked it across Ians head a few times.

“Your fucking phone’s been ringing non stop, I keep telling you not to bring it into the bedroom. It’s like bad Feng shui and shit”.

He watched as Ian fumbled around on his bedside table for the phone with his eyes still closed. By the time Ian managed to locate the phone it had stopped ringing so he held it in his hand and didn’t bother to check who had called.

“Why am I so cold, did you hog the blanket again?” Ian mumbled.

Mickey rolled his eyes and threw Ians pillow down on his head before he decided to suffocate him with it. Looking around he found their quilt at the end of the bed and crawled down to pull the quilt back up for Ian when the ringtone went off again

“Jesus fucking Christ Ian, it’s like three in the morning!” Mickey yelled.

He watched as Ian pick up the phone and answer the call.

“Hello?” Ian said in his sleepy voice which made Mickey grind his teeth in frustration. How could the shithead still be sleepy?

“What!” Ian yelled and Mickey went on alert.

One moment Ian was in sloth mode who couldn't be woken if a grade 9 earthquake hit and the next he was up pulling on jeans with the phone wedged between his ear and shoulder.

“Okay, we’re on our way. Is anyone hurt?”.

Mickey couldn’t hear the conversation on the other end but judging by Ian’s reaction Mickey followed suit putting on his jeans and shirt and by the time the call disconnected they were at the back deck in clothing suitable for the cold night.

Ian jupped into the small boat and Mickey followed, “That was Iggy, your house was on fire”.

“What!” Mickey yelled echoing the exact words Ian had moments earlier as Ian started the motor.

“He tried to fucking call you” Ian shouted so he could be heard above the sound of the motor. “No ones seriously hurt and the fires been put out”.

Mickey pulled his phone out from his pocket and powered it up, when it loaded he found he had missed 57 calls and a dozen text messages from Mandy and Colin.

Mickey wasn’t relieved by Ians words, he would feel better once he got there and did a head count to make sure all 20 Milkovich’s where account for.

The first time he did a headcount was the first six months they were in New Orleans. The cops had come knocking on the door asking if his family had been involved in the theft of Joan. When they explained that overnight the statue of Joan of Arc from the French Market had gone missing he had asked the cops if they had a warrant to search the house, their answer had been a slow shake of the head and he had gently closed the door. Minutes later Mickey called a family meeting.

It had been the first week of February and therefor the camera crew where lucky to be present for what was later recognised as one of the most watched episodes of The Milkovich’s. Mickey had done a head count at the family meeting and found eight of the Milkovich’s missing. Five hours later they had turned up and and for the the next hour after that Mickey had called his bothers and cousins every name in English that had ever been spoken and invented a few more of his own.

All eight Milkovich ended up bruised and sprained for the next there weeks. Needless to say that episode of The Milkovich’s had also earned them an award for the world record of *beeps* for any given movie or show in TV history. In the end they received a 20 thousand dollars fine, the cost to put Joan and her horse back in the French Market and 200 hours of community service for each of the eight Milkovich.

Mickey had known he needed out of the Milkovich house when he sat through the editing of the episode and heard their reasoning behind why they had taken Joan.

It had become a famous Milkovich quote.

“She’s hot and she’s made of gold, who wouldn't want a piece of that?”, was Iggy’s response when Mandy had questioned them.

Weeks later he spoke to English and told him he was looking for a place of his own during the weeks they were not required to be at the Milkovich house for filming. After Mickey had chosen the location English had taken it upon himself to design and organise the construction of the house.

 

"Hey, I know you're worried but Iggy said they’re all fine” Ian said breaking him out of his walk down memory lane.

Mickey turned to Ian realising they had reached the docks and Ian had already secured the boat. He followed Ian onto the docks and up to the main road, once they were in a cab Ian held his hand giving it a squeeze then kiss on the side of his head.

“If I find out that they left the toaster on I’m going to tear them a new one” Mickey mumbled in Ians neck.

He heard Ian chuckle and for a moment his worry faded away, he sighed leaning back on the seat and closed his eyes. When he opened them again and looked out the window he saw the lights of the fire engine and police cars as they approached the house.

“The roads blocked, I can’t drive any further” The cabbie said turning so he could face them in the backseat.

Ian paid the driver as Mickey got out of the cab and jogged the remaining distance. The cop cars were parked so that the street was blocked with the added precaution of barricades. The street was packed with onlookers who somehow found out that the Milkovich house had caught fire. Mickey could hear the cheers and heckling as he reached the house but ignored them when he saw Mandy standing on the front lawn with Iggy and Colin.

“Mickey!” Mandy exclaimed as he reached her side and pulled her into a hug.

“Hey, everyone alright?" he asked giving both his brothers a thorough once over to make sure they weren’t injured.

“Yeah only Jake, Anna and Ben where at the house and they're being cleared by the ambo now. We’re lucky it's not a filming week” Colin replied.

Mickey looked around “Where’s Joey and Molly?”.

“Did you forget, they went to Florida to see the real Mickey” Iggy replied giving him a slap on the back.

Mickey frowned recalling that he did hear something about them going to Disney  
Land a few weeks ago.

“How many others went with them?” Mickey asked.

Iggy made a show of counting names off with his fingers and when he stopped at 5, he held up his hand. Mickey rolled his eyes then turned to take in the house that they had lived on and off in for four years. Half the house looked like it always had but when Mickey turned to the left side of it he winced at the sight. It was charcoal in most places and in others the outside brick was either crumbling or non existent.

“Mr Milkovich, can we please have a word with you down at the station?”

Mickey turned to find a cop standing right behind him, he eyed the badge of Detective Sargent Broderick Blitz”

“Aww come on, you serious…Broderick Blitz? What kind of a name is that”, Mickey exclaimed.

He felt Ian poke him in the ribs and turned to Ian.

“What? It's as fucked up as Miles Toogood”.

“Now’s not the time Mickey” Ian said to him.

Mickey waved at the house with both hands like a magician with ADHD, “Well shit, if now’s not a good time I don’t know when is Ian!”

“Mr Milkovich, I understand that this is a stressful time but can I please have you down at the station?”.

“Listen Detective BB, unless you’re arresting me I ain’t going”, Mickey replied before looking around the lawn trying to do a quick count of all the family members.

He found that when he got to 6 he lost count or was counting the same person twice, Mickey swore and turned to Mandy who was still only a few feet away with Colin.

He cupped his hand around his mouth and bellowed to the crowd on the lawn.

“If you’re a fucking Milkovich can you get your fucking ass over here and circle around Detective BB”.

He pointed to the detective so his cousins knew who BB was and waited while his family members slowly came forward.

“Fucking move faster dickheads, I ain't got all day!” He yelled.

Mickey turned to Ian, “I brought 18 with me to New Orleans, plus another 2 who got out on parole in the last two years and minus 5 who went to fucking Disney Land. How many Milkovich's does that leave us with?”

Ian grinned at him “Too fucking many”.

Mickey grinned back “That’s how I feel about you Gallaghers”.

“I’ll make sure there’s 15, you go speak to the cop and find out what happened.” Ian said to him before turning away to start his headcount.

For the next ten minutes Mickey listened to Detective BB outline what information the cops where willing to provide. The fire department had received a call from the house with claims the Milkovich house was on fire in which the caller was later identified as his cousin Jake. By the time the firemen had arrived everyone in the house had made it out, another hour later the flames where banked and half the house was missing. They would need to investigate the fire as suspicious because of two main reasons. Mostly because it was the famous Milkovich house and secondly from what the Firemen could tell, a house that was burning for less than 2 hours it should not have got up in flames so quickly.

Mickey had nodded along and promised the detective he would be down at the station first thing in the morning and helpfully pointed out to the detective this was only three hours away.

“Mickey Milkovich, was anyone injured in the fire. Was it deliberately lit?”.

Mickey turned from the detective to find a women on the lawn wearing heals and holding a microphone, to the side of her was a man holding a heavy camera. The last thing he wanted was to talk to a news person.

“No fucking comment and get off my god damn lawn!” he yelled and walked away.

Mickey went up to the front steps of the house and through the doorway ignoring someone yell from behind at him that it was unsafe to enter the house. He made his way towards a room which he sometimes used as an office that luckily was untouched by the fire. Apart from the smoke smell nothing was damaged, Mickey quickly went through the papers on his desk then to the storage space on the side of the room and pulled out several large white canvas bags and hauled them to the doorway.

“All 15 Milkovich’s accounted for and by the way this is a crime scene Mickey, we’re not allowed in here”.

Mickey turned to see Ian standing in the doorway watching him with curiosity. He had the urge to laugh but held it back as he dumped another mail bag on Ians shoes.

“Help me while you’re here, carry these two. I'll get the rest” Mickey said, then went back to carry another canvas bag full of mail.

“Shit Mickey, when did you become a postman?”

“Shut the fuck up and move it” Mickey said waiving at the door. He waited while Ian eyed the bags then swing each over his shoulders, when Ian started moving he followed right behind.

“Put them in Iggy’s car, he’ll give us a lift back to the docks” Mickey said when they stepped back out to the lawn.

Mickey went looking for Mandy and found her with what looked like the whole Milkovich clan.

“I want you all to go home” Mickey rolled his eyes when half of them turned to look at the crumbling house “Not this home, the ones you all live in when we’re not filming. If you don’t have one of those go home with either Mandy, Colin or Iggy. Got it?”

Mickey waited for them to all reply and when he was half satisfied they actually understood he dragged Mandy to the side.

“I don’t want anyone talking to the reporters not even the crew doing our reality show” Mickey said to her.

“What’s going on Mickey, you're acting all spooked. It was probably just a candle or something” Mandy said to him but she looked around nervously.

“I hope so but can you just make sure they don’t talk shit and stick together until things settle down. We’ll let the cops handle it”.

“Fuck Mickey, when do we ever let cops handle shit?” Mandy scoffed.

Mickey grinned and gave her hair a ruffle, “Exactly. I’ll call you when I have something”.


	25. You're saying root beer smells like tiger balm

By the time they got home Ian was ready to shower and go back to bed so he was annoyed when Mickey dragged all the mail bag into the spare room closing himself inside without a word spoken between them since the boat ride back. Ian sighed and headed to the shower to get rid of the smoke smell that clung to him and hoped by the time he got out Mickey would be in a better mood.

After the shower and no sign of Mickey he made a sandwich for himself and ate it at the kitchen counter as he flipped through a magazine without actually reading or looking at any of its articles, his eyes constantly drifting to his watch to check the time.

When it hit 11am and still no sign of Mickey he got up and poured a glass of juice and made a second sandwich to use an excuse to see what Mickey was up to. Ian balanced the plate with a ham and cheese sandwich in one hand and the glass with the other. He opening the door without knocking and found Mickey sitting on the carpet floor surrounded by hundreds of envelopes and small parcels. Ian made a pathway through the mail by shuffling his feet as he went to clear enough room on the carpet so he could sit beside Mickey. Ian handed Mickey the plate and removed the cigarette from Mickeys lips and stubbed it in the ashtray then eyed the mountain of mail that was in front of Mickey and himself.

The room had been bare with nothing more than a glass wall that overlooked the swamp, it had no furniture whatsoever. As Ian eyed the bare room he regretted his rash decision of throw all the old lounge furniture off the back of the deck last week instead of using it on this room as well as a few other rooms that where still empty.

“What's all this?” Ian asked eyeing the mountains of letters.

Around a mouthful of sandwich Mickey replied, “All the fan mail. I haven’t gotten around to it in a while so there’s a bit more than usual”.

There was a possibility there were thousands of letters and Ian wondered if Mickey planned to open and read every single one or even reply to any of them.

“It’s an awful lot of fan mail” Ian replied. “Is this years worth?”

Mickey finished the glass of OJ placing the empty glass on the carpet and smirked at him.

“This is a months worth. What can I say, I’m a wanted man” Mickey replied.

Ian watched as Mickey picked up an open letter and handed it to him. Ian scanned it unable to help the smile that formed on his lips despite knowing he should be irritated that some random girl or women was writing his boyfriend a letter offering to have his babies. The letter also came with at least 8 different ways she could be contacted. It included the standard mobile, landline, facebook, email and so on. What made Ian glance up unbelievingly at Mickey was that Amelia Robertson had also provided her longitude and latitude as one of the 8 methods.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Ian asked Mickey.

He watched Mickey shrug and handed Ian another opened letter.

“They’re pretty much all like this”.

Ian didn’t bother reading the letter that was handed to him instead he got to his knees and leant into Mickeys space giving him a kiss hot enough that he wanted nothing more than to drag Mickey to bed.

“You want to have her babies?” Ian asked leaning back watching Mickey.

Mickey pulled Ians left hand forward and placed it on his dick. Mickey was already hard just from the kiss and despite him looking slightly tired and smelling still of smoke Ian wanted nothing more than to remind him how fun not making babies could be.

“One of the parcel’s for you” Mickey said.

Ian looked up from watching his hand trace the outline of Mickeys dick surprised that he had mail because he didn’t even know they had a postal address. Mickey reached back and produced a boxed parcel and tossed it into his lap. Ian picked it up and turned the box over and realised what it was when he saw the return address.

He grinned at the box and unwound from the floor all thoughts of having some fun with Mickey not actually gone but replaced with a different kind of fun.

“Where’s your laptop?” Ian asked looking down at Mickey who was now opening up another letter, this envelope was pink and from where Ian was standing he could see that the letter was written in purple pen and had numerous hearts drawn all over the pages.  
Mickey didn’t even bother to look up at him when he replied.

“Should be in the office”.

Ian frowned, he hadn't known Mickey had an office and made a note to himself to check out all the rooms in the house before he went to bed that night.

“I’m gonna use your laptop, enjoy your fan mail” Ian said as he left Mickey to the mountain of letters and made his way through the house in search of the office. It turned out to be the room right next to their bedroom.

This room was fully furnished with a large wooden office table and chair. There were a few filing cabinets, a safe and a couch that sat up against the wall. Ian powered up the laptop that was on the table and sat himself on the chair and was glad Mickey was sitting on the ground in an empty room because the chair he was in was so comfortable. As the laptop powered up Ian tore open the package emptying out its contents and moments later he was on the phone to Ben.

Five hours after he got off the phone with Ben, Ian had taken the boat for a spin on the lake to test out his new devices then went into town to buy some much needed groceries. They had been living off toast and sandwiches for the last few days and Ian knew one more meal that contained bread as their main dietary intake would drive him crazy. He picked up some beer for Mickey and some root beer for himself then a large selection of animal that might not all be able to fit in the fridge and freezer just to prove to himself he was a caveman through and through.

Ian cooked up some steaks making sure to not over cook knowing that both Mickey and he liked their cow still alive enough to ‘moo’ on the plate.

Mickey was coming out of the spare room locking it behind him as Ian came to tell him dinner was ready. From what Ian could tell Mickey hadn't left the room at all, he was still wearing the same clothes and looked even more worn out now than he did hours earlier.

“Hey, I cooked us some steaks and restocked the beers” Ian said leaning against the wall. He hadn't realised Mickey didn't know he was behind him and only knew when Mickey jumped.

“Jesus Ian, you practicing on being a fucking ninja? Make some noise when you walk will ya?” Mickey said turning to him.

Ian raised an eyebrow and folded his arms while he leant against the wall “Fan-mail making you antsy?”.

Mickey waved away his playful words “I’m fucking starving, let's eat”.  
Ian followed behind Mickey as they made there way to the kitchen where he had set up their dinner already plated on the kitchen island.

“Eat, shower then we’re gonna go to bed and stay there until at least midday tomorrow” Ian said eyeing Mickeys ass.

He waited until Mickey was seated then got him a beer and the root beer for himself. He liked watching Mickey eat so he prolonged the start of his own meal, knowing once he got into his own steak he would miss the chance to watch Mickey because he’d be busy stuffing his face.

“Since when do you drink A&W?” Mickey asked him while he chewed a mouthful of steak.

Ian grinned and took a sip from his can, “I know huh, I'm like hooked now”.

“It smells those old Asian ladies” Mickey said.

“Huh?” Ian replied confused. He picked up his knife and fork and cut into his steak unable to hold back from the beckoning slab of meat.

“Those grandmas on the buses” Mickey pointed his fork at him which still had a cut of meat on it “That’s what your A&W smells like”.

Ian choked on the first piece of steak at Mickeys explanation and had to wash the lodged chunk down with the root beer. Once he thought he could talk Ian coughed to clear his throat and jabbed his own fork in the air at Mickey.

“You're saying root beer smells like tiger balm?’ Ian asked.

Mickey looked at him and broke out into a grin “Yeah that's it. Tiger balm!”

Ian didn't want to admit it but he kind of got what Mickey meant. It did actually have a tiger balm smell and Ian had sat on buses and trains to know the similarity between his root beer and the Asian grandmothers but he wasn't going to agree with Mickey, instead he chewed on his steak and watched Mickey gulp his beer and eat the steak.

“I think tomorrow you should stay with Mandy for a few nights, just to keep an eye out” Mickey said as Ian cleared the table.

“What?” Ian asked turning to Mickey once he placed the plates in the sink.

“The police are still investigating the fire, until it's ruled out as an accident you should stay there with her. It's probably more convenient for you to get to and from work as well” .

Ian turned his back to Mickey pretending to be busy rinsing the plates. He still hadn't told Mickey he was out of a job and didn't want to right now either.

“If you're worried about her and the rest of your family, they can all come here and stay with us. Not like I can really keep an eye out when I'm at work”.  
He mentally congratulated himself and started washing the plates and stacking them on the dish rack to dry. He didn’t turn to see Mickeys reaction incase Mickey could see through his lie.

“Yeah you're right, probably a stupid idea anyway” Mickey replied after a brief moment of silence passed.

Ian smiled to himself and dried his hands on a tea towel turning to face Mickey who was leaning up against the kitchen island watching him.

“You need a shower” he said.

Mickey pulled at the shirt at his front and bent his head to give it a sniff. He watched as Mickey grinned wrapping his arms around Ian's waist pulling him close so that their foreheads touched.

“Let's go shower together and if you wash me from head to toe I'll let you come to my interview tomorrow” Mickey said to him.

Ian pulled back so he could look at Mickey “Interview?”.

Mickey nodded “Yeah, it'll be at the Bourbon Orleans hotel tomorrow at 4pm”.

xxx

  
Ian eyed the camera and lighting that were currently pointed at Mickey who was sitting in a chair with a women who was hovering over him. She had been fussing with his hair and applying stuff he didn't know onto Mickeys face.

Ian had been enrapt since they entered the hotel room which had been set up for the interview. There were at least 10 other people in the room from the lady who was going to do the interview named Georgie York from ENTERTAINMENT TONIGHT to the lighting and camera crew, then there where a few people who tried to get Mickey to change his clothes but had been unsuccessful.

Mickey had let him pick out the clothes and Ian had chosen a pair of well worn jeans and a basic white polo shirt with collar and short sleeves. Ian had to admit to himself that he hadn't wanted Mickey to dress up because he didn't want Mickey to gain anymore fans than he already had. Ian wasn't jealous he told himself, he just didn't want to have to share his boyfriend.

“You're older than the ones we usually look for but I think my mom would like your face enough to see past your age”

“Huh?” Ian said when someone stood beside him and made the random and confusing comment.

The man that stood beside him was looking him up and down as if Ian was still dancing on the stage at fairy tale. Ian took a step away not wanting to cause a scene but the man put up both his hands and gives him an apologetic grimace.

“Sorry, that came out creepy didn't it? My moms runs a model agency so I've always got an eye out for people who have ‘The Look’. She gives me a finders fee so I'm always actively looking”.

He holds out a business card for Ian to take as if it would explain everything. Ian turns to where Mickey is still sitting and sees that the lady is now brushing his eyebrows with a small stick. Ian mentally curses because he missed a few seconds of watching Mickey squirm in his chair and takes the card held out to him just to get rid of the man.

“Thanks, I'll give her a call” Ian promises his eyes not leaving Mickey who was now trying to dodge the lady from rearranging his hair again.

Finally the lady left him alone and Ian could see that the camera crew were getting in position to start filming. The Interviewer sat in a chair to Mickeys right and one crew member was clipping the microphone to Mickeys shirt.

Ian watched amazed that Mickey was so casual when Georgie welcomed him to Entertainment Tonight. He told a few jokes and answered some questions about why after three years did he opt out of staying on the Reality show. Ian heard Mickey explain that he wanted to explore other options and being committed to almost half a month every month wasn't something he felt he could do anymore.

Georgie went on to ask about Mickeys sense of dress or lack there of in where Mickey laughed stating to her ‘what you see is what you get’. At that point Ian couldn't help himself, he pulled out his phone from his leather jacket and sent Mickey a text.

**IAN** : I 4GOT 2 TELL U. THAT SHIRT U WEAR IS A XMAS PRESENT FROM EMILIA. SHES GOMNA HEART U SO BAD WHEN SHE WATCHES THIS INTERVIEW

He hit send and looked up to see Mickeys reaction but when he didn't hear Mickeys phone give the message tone he felt disappointed. Georgie asked Mickey another question but he held up an index finger at her in the ‘ give me a second’ sign. Ian watched as Mickey pulled out his phone from his back pocket and read Ians text. A moment later he heard the phone in his hand chime and vibrate in his hand. The crew and Georgie gave him a death stare for not having the decency to put his phone on silent during filming.

He pretended not to notice them and read the text instead.

**MICKEY** : IM GONNA BURN THIS SHIRT WHEN I GET HOME. DON’T FORGET I HEART U SO BAD

Ian read the text twice before looking up at Mickey who hadn't acknowledged him since the interview started. Georgie was now asking Mickey how he managed to keep such a loyal fan base when he was no longer in the TV show. Ian heard Mickey explained that he still came to the Milkovich house and allowed the crew to film him if he happened to be there a day they were filming but he made sure he only took some minutes of the show so fans still got to see him on TV. He also explained that while he appreciated his loyal fans he didn't actively seek to gain fans and was humbled that what fans he did have stuck with him.

Georgie mover on and asked about the house fire that occurred yesterday morning and Ian watched as Mickeys tensed up, he no longer sat casually in his chair and was now leaning forward. Mickey shrugged at her question about it possibly being a fan that may have started the fire and pulled out a few pieces of paper from his back pocket.

Ian held his breath when Mickey no longer faced Georgie but stared right into the camera, his expression no longer playful.

“To be honest I don't think a fan would light the house on fire with my family still in there Georgie. I'm thinking if it was deliberately lit it's gotta be a crazy mother fucker who has it out for me or my family”.

Ian watched Georgie look uncomfortable at the camera as Mickey dropped the first F word in the interview. Ian wasn't concerned about the swearing, after all didn’t she research who she would be interviewing? Ian was more concerned about how calmly Mickey stated the line and knew he wasn't going to like the next.

“I've got a few letters here but I think I'll just read one as it's boring as fuck and you'll get where I'm coming from”.

Ian swallows as Mickey unfolds the letter and reads to the camera.

“Matthew 12:36-37. I tell you, on the day of judgment people will give account for every careless word they speak, for by your words you will be justified, and by your words you will be condemned.”

Ian wanted to drag Mickey away from the camera but his legs wouldn't move and Mickey started talking again not seeming to remember that he was in an interview show where the interviewer was meant to be asking questions.

Mickey balls the letter up and throws it casually over his shoulder as if he planned it all along then leans his arms in his thighs tilting him forward.

“Seems like someone's upset and quoting bible versus to get back at me for swearing too fucking much?”

He watched as Mickey leans back against the chair and he squares his shoulders. Ian feels a cold sweat run down his back and wants to yell at Mickey to shut up but can't seem to find his voice. Ian watches Mickey challenge the camera and anyone who would be watching on the other end.

“If you think the way I talk is a problem wait unail I tell you I'm fucking gay” Mickey says.

Ian can see that Georgie is shocked from the corner of his eye but he's trying to stay focused on Mickey who just told everyone that he likes men. This was different to coming out in a pub in Southside. 

Ian knew he was now hyperventilating because he couldn't hear Mickey above his own breathing and had to bend hands on knees to get his breath under control. As he took slow deep breaths he kept his eyes on Mickey and strained to hear what Mickey was saying above the pounding of his heart.

“I've probably committed every fucking sin and then broken a few you all haven't thought about yet. If you’re the one who set fire to my house and sent in these letters why don't you grow some balls and come for me directly”.

Ian watched Mickey unfolded the second piece of paper and held it up to the camera.

“This is a google map image of my house. You wanna fuck someone up, come try me”.


	26. My shoes get squeaky on the tiles

  
**Ian** wandered through the park that was opposite the hotel where Mickey was still wrapping up the interview. He had left after Mickey held up the location of their home needing the cold air to clear his head and more importantly figure out what Mickey’s motives where. From the moment Mickey read the letter, to announcing he was gay followed by him giving out the location of their home warning bells had sounded in Ians head but at that moment they had been overshadowed by the emotions he had felt. Now that the the cold air hit his lungs he tried recover his scattered thoughts and replayed the last two days in his mind.

Ian ran both hands through his hair and gave an incredulous laugh when he came to the conclusion that his boyfriend was a dick, which he had known all alongside it shouldn't have been a revelation.

He needed to see if his assumptions where right but now knew he had already wasted half an hour fucking about so he ran back to the docks and jumped into the boat they had tied up hours earlier. He disregarded the thought that he would be leaving Mickey behind with no means to get back to the house and pulled the throttle of the boat to its limit with a grin on his face.

Ians first stop was to the kitchen where he opened the cupboard under the kitchen sink and pulled out a tool box. He picked up the crowbar and went to the room that held all the letters, the room that he had seen Mickey lock and not questioned yesterday. There was no way to go about prying the door open with a crowbar without damaging it so Ian didn't try. He shoehorned the crowbar against the door and used his weight to pry the door open and kept at it until it splinted both the door and frame out of its lock position. Ian winced when he stood back to admire his handiwork once the lock no longer connected to the door frame, there was splinter all over the ground and both the door and the frame were going to need replacing. Ian tried not looking at it for too long and stepped into the room, he turned on the light and looked at the stacks of letters Mickey had neatly piled up in rows on the carpet.

It was like walking through a miniature maze only he wasn’t looking for an exit, instead finding what he was searching for in the form of one pile of mail that was slightly placed away from the rest. Ian sat himself beside the letters and picked up the first one reading it with a frown, then the rest until he read them all. He went back and read them again counting all up 37 hate mail that Mickey hadn’t told him about. Ian recalled how Mickey had actually lead him to believe that all the letters where fan mail.

Next stop was the office where he slapped the stack of offending letters onto the desk. He sat himself in the chair and lit up a cigarette, he didn’t let himself smoke often but gave himself a pass this one time feeling it was well earned.

 

**Mickey** swore as he got off the Jet Ski he had borrowed from the docks when he noticed the boat was missing. He had thought someone had stolen the boat but now that he had stepped onto he deck he could see it tied up to the railing and knew Ian had taken it. Mickey geared himself up for a fight and an argument when he saw the tool box lying in the middle of the kitchen and made a quick dash for the spare room where he found the door open with splinter wood littered all over the floor.

He checked the lounge and their bedroom before he found Ian in the office sitting in the dark with the cigarette in his mouth, the light of the cigarette the only sign that he was in the room. Mickey hit the switch to the lights and noticed the stack of letters on the table. He licked his lips and narrowed his eyes at Ian who sat calmly watching him.

“Happy fucking New Years” Ian said to him as he stubbed the cigarette out on the pile of letters.

Mickey took a few steps forward “You’re over a month late for that”.

He watched Ian shrug “Whose fault is that?”

Mickey pursed his lips. Clearly Ian was pissed and looking for an argument but with him sitting on the other side of the table Mickey felt like he was being called into then principles office for not doing his homework or some shit. It was fucking bizarre.

Ian opened the desk draw and then threw something at him. Mickeys reflexes caught the object with his right hand and looked down at the velvet case.

“Put it on”, Ian said to him calmly.

He eyed the case and grinned up at Ian “Fuck Ian, is that how you propose?”.

Mickey had no intentions of opening the case let alone wearing the contents.

“No? I’ll play along then” Ian said.

Ian pushed back from the desk and got up from the chair, he casually went around the table stopping when he was standing in front of Mickey. Ian took the box out of his hand and opened it taking out the watch and threw the case over his shoulder. Ian opened his palm and dropped the watch into it then threaded both of his hands through Mickeys hair all the while keeping eye contact with him.

“I've set the alarm on this watch to match mine, it would be good if we both kept an ear out for my medication time”.

Ian gave him a wicked smile and Mickey narrowed his eyes, the fucker was playing him and he didn't know how to get the upper hand. Before he could formulate a plan Ian continued his one sided conversation.

“You don't think wearing it is necessary?” Ian asked. “Aren't you all about keeping me safe?”

Ian made a show of sighing as he took the watch that still sat in his palm and undid the buckle on the strap. Ian turned his wrist over and placed the black digital device over his wrist then buckled it in place. Ian leant in and gave him a kiss that he didn't return, he could tell Ian was enjoying himself which only made him seethe further.

“Sorry? You think the alarm setting is just an excuse to make you wear the watch?” Ian asked which made Mickey grind his teeth.

He wanted to take a step back and punch that smirking mouth but Ian was now holding on to both his wrist tightly which proved Ians smirk was only a façade. Ian was probably as angry as he was.

“Are you annoyed yet Mickey? Maybe ask me why I haven't been going to work since my suspension has been up? Try and make me feel guilty for lying? Get me pissed off and hopefully I leave you until you sort this shit with the hate mail out?”.

Mickey had enough, he pulled his wrist out of Ians grasp and placed one hand on Ians neck and the other hand on his chin.

“Are you done yet?” Mickey asked as his thumb rubbed over the small indent at Ians chin.

Ian gave him a challenging stare, “I've only just started Mickey”.

Mickey took his hand a way from Ians neck and ran it through Ians hair and left it at Ians nape. He pulled Ian in and gave him a kiss to shut him up. He licked the inside of Ians mouth and tilted his head so that he could fit his mouth better over Ians.

“Let's get into the safe room yeah?” Ian whispered to him when they pulled apart.

Mickey put on a blank face “What safe room?”.

He watched as Ian frowned at him knowing Ian was wondering if he actually didn’t know they had a safe room hidden behind their wardrobe. Before his face could break out into a grin he pulled free of Ians embrace and raced out the door leaving Ian to call him a fucking bastard and chase after him.

The safe room was big and stocked with more than the bare necessities. It occurred to him that English may have been planning for a Zombie apocalypse because there was a pantry full of non perishable food that could last them at least a year as well as enough guns, grenades and ammunition to take on The Army of the Living Dead. There were three monitors that lined the wall and Mickey had switched them on once Ian had entered the safe room and punched the code to lock them in. At the back of the room was a smaller room which had a bathroom and shower that would stay in working condition for as long as they needed it to.

“Why’s there no bed?” Ian asked from where he sat up against the wall on for carpet floor.

Mickey put down the ammunition boxes he had been counting and sat beside Ian instead, their legs where stretched out and they touched from shoulder to ankle and Mickey took Ians right hand into his lap playing with the fingers that where now inked with his name.

“Something about comfort making one complacent” Mickey replied repeating parts of English’s answer he remembered when he had mentioned the exact same thing years ago about the safe room not being exactly cozy.

They sat in silence for a while until Mickey crawled over to the fridge and brought back a water bottle which he threw onto Ians lap then dug his hand into Ians jacket until he found the medication he was looking for. When the alarm on both their watches beeped in sync he heard Ian laugh.

Mickeys actions at that moment was his subtle way of calling Ians bullshit. He didn't need a watch to tell him when Ian needed to take his pills and they both knew it. Mickey popped two of the pills into his hand and waited for Ian to unscrew the cap of the water bottle, once done he fed Ian two pills and watched Ian washed it down with the water.

“Let's get this over with shall we?”, Mickey said as he leaned in to give Ian a kiss. “A few months ago Iggy found some bullet holes in the glass window. Didn't think much of it at the time because no one had been home when it happened and for all we knew it was one of us who did it by accident”.

“You think it's tied to the letters?”

Mickey shrugged. He didn't know but didn't want to rule it out because for the last two years some of the letters had gotten quite nasty. There were also comments that were left via Facebook and twitter that he didn't bother reading anymore. These days Peyton handled all his social media and let him know when something stood out got sent his way.

“You’ve read them, what do you think?” Mickey asked.

“I think you must have seriously pissed someone off” Ian replied.

Mickey laughed his eyes glancing to the monitors which was set on a five second switch of live feed from alternating rooms and the outside area of their home.

Ian placed a hand on the side of his face and turned it to face Ian. When Ian leant in to kiss him Mickey kissed him back slowly.

“You didn't need to tell everyone you're gay” Ian whispered.

Mickey gave him a smile and shrugged “It gave me the opportunity to piss a few more people off so why not”. He saw Ian frown and added “besides, I'm not really gay”.

“What!” Ian yelled pulling back.  
Mickey grabbed Ian with both hands cupping the back of Ians neck, “You’re the only person I've ever really wanted”.

“Yeah, and I'm a guy” Ian replied looking at him like he was slow.

“Maybe if you were a girl I'd still be attracted to you” Mickey said with another shrug

“What?” Ian said looking at him in confusion. When he stayed silent Ian shook his head and stood up. “You fuck, if you're done talking just say so. Let's take some guns apart and give them a clean, you want a riffle or the P99?”

“Is there anything with a silencer?” Mickey asked eyes back to the monitors.

“Nope” Ian said picking up two pistols and some magazines deciding for the both of them.

“Maybe we should stay in here when they come. This safe room is fire and sound proof, they'll come and go when they can't find us” Mickey said as he watched Ian load a magazine into the pistol.

Ian looked up and him giving him a sceptical look “Is that what you would do if I wasn’t here?” When Mickey stayed silent Ian continued “You probably came out of your moms womb with a gun in your hand but don’t forget that I was born in Southside as well”.

Mickey took the gun out of Ians hand and placed it on the carpet.

“Okay Rambo, we go together but while no shit is going down let's talk about you no longer being a paramedic”.

It hadn’t taken him long to figure out Ian was no longer employed as a paramedic and one phone call to the station had confirmed it weeks ago.

“I didn’t want you to worry”, Ian confessed.

Mickey ran a hand through his hair and leaned back against the wall, “Being a paramedic meant so much to you, how do you expect me not to worry?”.

He felt Ian shuffle on the carpet closer to him and waited as Ian crawled over his body until Ian sat on his thighs both of Ians hands cupping his face.

“Being a paramedic has grounded me for the last four years but it doesn't mean that it’s my whole life, just like my disorder doesn't define who I am. We can sit here an argue over this until we run out of air or you can get over it”.

Mickey brought Ian's hand to his lips and kissed the ink on the fingers “We won’t run out of oxygen, there’s ventilation in here”.

Ian gave a bark of laughter and kissed him “Well, the city of New Orleans needs a new Mayor. Maybe I could run for office?”

“This is serious Ian. Did you get that referral letter when you were in Chicago like I asked?”

Mickey wouldn't let Ian distract him, not when this was important to Ian. He couldn't risk being blasé about the whole matter like he knew Ian wanted him to be.

“Yeah Mickey I did. We can make an appointment for next week, you can come with”.

“We’ll go tomorrow” Mickey said determined not to put off Ian’s therapy visits any longer.

“But I wanna spend the rest of this week fucking you into next week” Ian whispered into his mouth as he came forward for another kiss.

From the corner of Mickeys eye he saw movement on the monitor and leant back away from Ian. A boat was pulling up slowly to the house and Mickey could count four figures, none of them recognisable from the distance but he already knew they weren't friends or family. He felt Ian slide off him and they both watched the monitor as the men climbed up the deck from the boat and break the glass sliding doors t gain access to their house. All four men entered and went through the kitchen where the second monitor picked up a closer shot of the four intruders.

Mickey recognised all four men, “It’s the fucking neighbour and his redneck sons”.

He could feel Ian's eyes on him but didn't turn, instead he gave a chuckle and tracked the men on the monitor as they entered their bedroom.

“What neighbours? No one lives in the fucking swamp for miles!” Ian hissed at him.

Mickey turned away from the monitor and looked at Ian “Why are you whispering, it's a sound proof room". He went back to checking the monitor, "The neighbours on the land next to the Milkovich house”.

Mickey pointed to the largest man of the four on the screen “I think his name is Bob, Iggy shot him in the ass a few times with a BB gun”

Ian gave Mickey a disbelieving look “How many times is a few?”

“Maybe 25 times over the last four years” Mickey answered.

It seemed like a lot but the man was an ass, even Mickey had shot him a few times but wasn't going to admit it to Ian.

“They own a chain of convenience stores in New Orleans and do some hunting on the weekend, always bringing back dead animals”.

Mickey recalled that these men did have knowledge of guns and wondered how good they actually were.

“We’ll stay here until they give up and leave, once they're all on the back deck we’ll take care of them. Less mess in the house that way” Ian said.

Mickey mulled over Ians plan and didn't find any real fault with it other than Ian being on the wrong side of the safe room but knew nothing he could say would keep Ian in here. He hoped that Southside white trash were raised tougher than New Orleans rednecks.

“What else did you do to him, you can't expect me to believe he wants to kill you because of some BB gun bullets” Ian asked him as the men trashed the bedroom when they found no one in it.

Mickey grinned “Last year Jamie wanted to try those home made rockets. He launched it in the backyard but misjudged the angle, it went right through their house and out the other side. Then there was that time Colin and the boys broke into the house and dragged all their furniture and belongings into the front lawn. They held a yard sale, sold off more than half of everything before Bob came home”.

“Fuck Mickey!”

Mickey shrugged “They actually got away with that one. Jamie had been doing some courses in Video Editing so when the cops came knocking the boys already had a video clip put together of Bob asking them to hold the yard sale for him”.

Ian was laughing by now, no longer worried about whispering so Mickey continued, enjoying Ians laughter despite the situation they were in.

“Molly went over to their house with the film crew in the first month of the reality show, she claimed her dog was missing pushing her way into the house and into their yard where Bob and his sons where skinning some deers. The crew got the whole thing and we aired it as part of the episode that week. Authorities must have been watching 'The Milkovich's' the night it was aired because next day the Department of Wildlife and Fisheries came knocking next door and hauled them away, something about illegal hunting periods”.  
Mickey was no longer watching the monitor, his attention all on Ian who was hiccuping with laughter.

“I knew you would find this shit funny, maybe you could explain it to Bob and his sons and they'll see the humour in it too. They’ll get back in their boat and drive off home”.  
Ian straightened and Mickey could see the laughter leave his eyes and body. Ian placed both hands on Mickeys shoulder and shook him a little.

“They've brought their guns Mickey. No one is allowed to hold a gun aimed at you, not ever again”.

Mickey knew Ian was referring to the day when Terry and caught them fucking over the couch and the events that happened afterward. They hadn't spoken about that day and if Mickey had his way they never would.

“I'd die before I let it happen again” Ian whispered.

Mickey turned away so he wouldn't tear up the way Ian was currently.

“Let's go and get us some rednecks then” Mickey said slapping the side of Ians face.

He picked up the two pistols and magazines that where in the ground, checked both guns before handing them to Ian. Mickey picked up two for himself off the shelf giving them a thorough check as well.

“Keep one in hand and the other at your back”. He picked up two grenades and stuffed one in each of Ians pocket just for good measure.  
When they were ready he turned back to the monitor, all men there now in the kitchen just standing around. Judging by the hand gestures they were arguing what to do next since they couldn't find anyone at the house.

“You stay behind-” Mickey stopped when he saw Ian bending over taking off his shoes.

“What the fuck Ian!”

“What? My shoes get squeaky on the tiles, you do the same. Socks too or you'll be slipping and sliding all the way”.

Mickey swore under his breath but did as Ian instructed all the while keeping his eye on the monitor. When they were standing barefooted Mickey did a final check over Ians guns then turned to the monitor to see the four figures walk out to the back deck where they had left their boat. Mickey pressed the code to open the safe room door and when it opened he sprinted out feeling Ian right behind him.

He slowed down when they reached the open area where the back sliding door met the lounge area. He learned around the glass and saw three men standing on the deck while the forth climbed into their boat. Mickey stepped out into the deck and raised his gun at the man closest, he fired a shot that hit the man in the middle of his back. Mickey aimed for the second man but before he pulled the trigger he heard the gun behind him fire off in three consecutive rounds. Mickey watched as the three remaining bodies fell and moved over their body quickly relieving them of their guns. He jumped in the boat and dragged the body over the side passing the lifeless arms to Ian whom pulled the body as he pushed the legs up from the boat and back over the deck.

“A bit slow on the trigger” Ian murmured to him when they stood side by side eyeing the four bodies.

“Now’s not the time to gloat Ian” Mickey said as he bent over he bodies a second time to check the pockets of each man making sure all their wallets where accounted for.

“What the fuck you doing Ian?” He yelled when he saw Ian roll one of the bodies so that it was almost hanging off the deck.

“I'm not spending the next five hours hacking at body parts” Ian yelled back.

“We can't just roll them off Ian, it's not like the fucking furniture!”

“When you gonna let it go about the furniture? I was having a bad day!” Ian yelled back at him.

Mickey rubbed his eyes with both hands and gave a laugh, he hadn't been there when Ian remodelled the lounge room but knew Ian may have had a slight manic moment when he had decided to purchase new furniture and get rid of the old one by pushing it all off the back deck into the swamp.

Before Mickey could talk any sense to Ian he heard a loud ear piercing whistle. Mickey would never admit to making a high pitch yelp or jumping a foot in the air when he saw an alligator at least 8 foot long rise up from the water and open his jaws snapping up the dead body and drag it back into the he swamp.

For the next body Ian didn't bother to roll it closer to the water, he gave another whistle and whether it was another alligator or the same one Mickey couldn't tell, this time it launched itself right up onto the deck then dragged the body backwards until it hit the water and disappeared. Mickey watched it happen again for the remaining two bodies and when their deck was bodiless he picked up the guns and handed the wallets to Ian.

“Let's put our socks back on, it's freezing and my toes are about to fall off”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Christmas I'm thankful for all the fanfic I've read that gave Mickey the Ian he deserves. It's literally pulled me out of depression because clearly John Wells likes to have gallavich fans broken hearted.


	27. I don't know if these signs are legal

**Mickey** sat on the couch he had pulled from the office and placed it out on the front deck overlooking the outer view of the swamp. Three weeks after he announced on TV that he was gay not much had changed other than the fact that twice a week a Louisiana tour group led their small boat pass his house packed with tourists, or as Ian joked; crazed Milkovich fans.  
Mickey absentmindedly ran his fingers through Ian’s hair as he slept laid out on the couch with his head in Mickeys lap. At exactly 4:15pm a boat slowly drifted 30 yards away passed them by, Mickey gave a wave with his free hand. Initially when the boats had started arriving Mickey had been furious with the invasion but after a few phone calls and threatening words he had agreed with one tour company that he would allow them to pass by as long as they stayed on the other side of the barrier and Mickey would accommodate them by being ‘friendly’ if he happened to be home. He had given his address out on TV so he had no one else to blame, he had expected people that hated him to turn up but except for the first four which Ian and he had gotten rid of all the others that turned up had been fans.  
As the boat passed he could make out a cardboard sign held by a girl, the sign had red thick bold letters **I love U Mickey**. Moments like this he wondered if he preferred visitors like Bob or the crazed fans. He had expected a lot of fans to turn their back on him now that he was truly out of the closet but instead his fan base had tripled according to Peyton when they spoke last week.

“You don’t have to sit here with me”, Ian mumbled.

Mickey looked down at Ian and pulled the blanket up over Ians shoulders as it had slipped down slightly when Ian turned his body so that he was now laying on his back with his face looking up and him. Since their third visit at the clinic the psychologist had adjusted Ian’s medication which had caused his moods to swing. For the last week Ian had slowly drifted further into depression only capable of sleeping and monosyllable conversations at best.

Mickey traced a finger over Ians jawline, “I got the best view right here”

He watched Ian attempt to give him a smile but it fell short because Ian didn’t have the motility. He traced Ian's lips watching Ian as Ian watched him with sleepy eyes. Mickeys heart ached for what Ian must be going through, it killed him to see the light missing from Ians eyes. Ian at 15 was the only person he had met that had a plan for his life while everyone else was just living day by day.

Their lives had entwined over a decade ago and Mickey knew there was no coming back from Ian Gallagher.

“What are you thinking?” Ian asked breaking him out of his thoughts.

“I was thinking you haven't eaten anything all day” Mickey replied.

He watched Ian turn on his side so that his face was hidden up against Mickeys stomach. He could barely make out Ians muffled words but felt Ians body rise with an inhale of breath and made out Ian calling him a liar and the promise that he’d eat dinner. A moment later Ian was sleeping again and Mickey went back to running a hand through Ians hair which soothed Ian as much as it did himself.

  
**Ian** didn't care what Mickey said about the alligators not being suitable pets. They came when he called and left when he turned his back, if that wasn't the definition of a pet he didn't know what was.

“Listen, don't talk about Beth that way” he said to Mickey.

They were currently out on their boat 40yards from the house because Mickey had decided to beef up the security by putting up signs around the perimeter. Ian was holding one of the signs now while Mickey was hammering it into the swamp flooring while it was still low tide.

“Who the fuck is Beth?”

Ian rolled his eyes and looked up at Mickey who was standing on one of the boat chairs so he had a better angle at hammering down the pole. Mickey had donned the old black ‘SECURITY’ shirt Ian remembered him wearing when he worked at the Kash and Grab. When Ian had seen him wear it a few days ago he had been at a loss for words. Mickey seeing his expression had just shrugged stating that it was one of the few items he took with him when he packed for New Orleans.  
Mickey had on a white long sleeve cotton top underneath the security shirt and a pair of worn jeans. Despite the cold weather Ian could see Mickey was getting sweaty from the exertion of the heavy hammering and wondered if Mickey would think he was insane if he said out loud that he wished they could spend everyday doing this.

At moments like this Ian could clearly see the old and new Mickey rolled up into one and appreciating both as he was now left him giddy and breathless. Ian eyed the SECURITY shirt then looked at the watch Mickey now wore on his wrist, his heart felt like it was going to burst with love.

Instead Ian grinned and let go of the sign, “Beth's the one with the beady eyes”.

He didn't really know which one was Beth because pets or not all the alligators he fed looked the same. He just loved annoying Mickey, loved hearing Mickey say ‘Fuck Ian!’ at him in exasperation but knowing Mickey was anything but irritated.

“Fuck Ian!” Mickey exclaimed as Ian predicted he would, “They all have beady eyes. They're fucking alligators!”.

Ian had to turn his head away so Mickey couldn't see the grin he couldn't stop from forming on his face. Despite it being seven in the morning and freezing Ian was enjoying their day so far. Last week Mickey had ordered 80 custom made signs with the words: **PASS THIS POINT AND YOU’RE DEAD** because there had been a few fans that had hired boats and taken it upon themselves to try and get up close with their favourite Milkovich. Ian knew Mickey regretted giving out his address but also knew Mickey wasn't going to dwell on it, it wasn't in his nature to worry about the past. What he was doing now was giving people a warning and knew if they passed this sign they were either going to wind up like Bob and his sons or at minimal with a bullet embedded somewhere.

Ian watched as Mickey dropped the heavy rubber hammer onto the boat floor and jumped off the chair.

  
“I don't know if these signs are legal Mickey”

Mickey gave him a shrug and he picked up another sign holding it by the pole, “Do I look like I give a shit about legal?”.

Of course Ian knew Mickey didn't care about legality, after all they had shot four people only a few weeks ago. Neither of them lost any sleep over it. When he had come to New Orleans he had known this was his last shot at real happiness, his last chance to make things right with Mickey.

“I got a job interview at eleven, can you speed up your illegal hammering Mickey”,  
Ian replied.

“What! Doing what?”

Ian failed to hide his smile or turn his face in time so Mickey rounded on him with sign still in hand. Mickey wasn't much of a talker and always got to the point, a 'what you see if what you get' kind of guy but Ian knew this is what people saw and after all these years he knew better than to be deceived by appearances.

His Mickey had depth.

“I'm not gonna say until I get the job” Ian replied crossing his arms as Mickey dropped the sign and drew closer to him. It was a small boat, two steps and Mickeys chest was nudging up against his arms. He uncrossed them, he didn't really want that barrier anyway.

“Are you sure you don't want to get another paramedic job”, Mickey asked drawing him in with his arms and his blue eyes.

Ian nodded and wrapped his own arms around Mickey, the morning wasn't so chilly when Mickey was this close to him. He loved that he had to bend down slightly to Mickeys upturned face so their foreheads touched, their height difference just one more thing that he loved about Mickey. Ian was taller and leaner while Mickey was shorter and bulkier, he revelled in the difference of their bodies and found it intoxicating when Mickey was this close to him knowing Mickey had nothing on his mind but him.

“Let’s leave the signs for tomorrow” Ian said as he leaned in and gave Mickey a slow opened mouth kiss.

“Fuck Ian” Mickey groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is as fluff as I get, and I know it's not even fluff.  
> I suck at fluff
> 
> I think this is it for me
> 
> But what about Ians job and when will he get to use the tracking device on Mickey? How many chapters does a fanfic go for???  
> I suck at fanfic
> 
> ❤️Gallavich❤


End file.
